Temple Frío
by LucioVera
Summary: La historia nos presenta a dos mellizos de uno de los paises de la antigua Coalición Anti Poni, Nika y Nikator Soter. Ellos, quienes vieron la guerra y la formación de la Desolación, su nuevo mundo congelado, se ven involucrados en acciones que cambian, radicalmente, la vida y propósito de su asentamiento. Al mismo tiempo, investigan toda la oscura verdad detrás de la Gran Guerra.
1. Capítulo I: La desolación

Capítulo 1: la Desolación

Una ráfaga fría movía las persianas de un apartamento, causando un eco al golpear sobre la pared. Aunque nadie vino a cerrar la ventana, pues el apartamento aparentaba estar abandonado desde hace décadas. A través de la misma, podía verse edificios en las mismas condiciones de abandono.

Hippelicarnasos, antes conocida como la joya antigua de Énosi, hoy en día era habitado por supervivientes y bandidos de la Desolación. Otrora la capital del Reino, y centro importante durante los primeros años de la República, ahora no era más que una metrópolis fantasma cubierta de nieve.

Ese fue uno de los destino de decenas de ciudades y metrópolis como esa: arrasadas hasta los cimientos; convertidas en campos de batallas donde las cuatro naciones luchaban para conquistarlas o negarles un centro importante a sus enemigos; cañonear hasta que se rindieran… Ninguna estaba exenta de los rigores de la guerra.

La entrada empezaba a moverse, las bisagras empezaron a rechinar y cuando el portal al apartamento estaba abierto la tenue luz del sol reflejaba a un oso de metal. Era una pequeña manada, de tres integrantes, que se desplegaron cerca de la puerta, apuntando sus rifles de retrocarga. La nada y el frío los recibió y dando unos pasos al frente, la luz permitió detallarlos mejor.

Ursas… Antaño eran cazadores de osas menores y mayores cuando estos plagaban a Énosi. Viendo la fiereza y disciplina de los integrantes de esta unidad, los últimos reyes y primeros gobernantes de la república los integraron a su ejército como una unidad especial. Comparables a las guardias de sus vecinos: Equestria, Griffonia y Changeland. Pero el tiempo y la corrupción pasó factura en esta unidad. Ahora, los habitantes enosianos de la Desolación hubiesen querido que cualquier otra institución, menos ellos, hubiesen sobrevivido.

Cada ursa usaba una máscara completa de acero con forma de oso rugiendo, dejando espacios solo para los ojos y la boca del portador, aparte de la indumentaria necesaria para sobrevivir al frío. Junto a ellos, una gran peluca que caía sobre sus hombros, sea la criatura que fuese. Los hacían ver más grandes y, más importante, denotaba rango: blanco para los nuevos, negro para los curtidos y rojo sangre para los veteranos. El trío estaba integrado por dos de peluca blanca y uno de peluca negra, el cual, avanzando y sentándose frente a una mesa, se quitó sus accesorios característicos. Era un corcel enosiano.

— Hogar, dulce hogar. — Bromeó el corcel, quién empezaba a poner los cascos traseros sobre la mesa —. Revisen aquella puerta.

Quienes acompañaban al corcel, otro equino y un perro diamantero, se movieron con sumo sigilo hasta colocarse a ambos lados de la puerta. Empezaron a mover el picaporte, no estaba cerrado pero había algo muy pesado impidiendo que la puerta se abriese. Intentaron empujarla, golpearon, el equino daba coces violentas contra la pieza de madera y el perro daba grandes empujones; pero por mucho daño que mostrase el pedazo de madera, no cedía.

— Hay algo muy pesado obstruyendo. — dijo el perro diamantero. Su superior le aplaudía lentamente, burlándose del comentario.

— De seguro hay un derrumbe detrás. O algún pobre diablo que trancó la puerta antes de suicidarse. — Comentó el corcel de peluca blanca.

— Bueno, ¿qué esperan? ¿Una invitación formal? Busquen cosas necesarias. Ya saben: comida, pólvora, herramientas, utensilios. Y rápido que no tenemos todo el día y me estoy empezando a congelar.

Muchas de las cosas que empezaron a meter en sus alforjas eran triviales hace veinte años, cuando todo era arcoiris y sonrisas. Hoy en día, hasta la basura entre los callejones puede contener un componente para sobrevivir: telas que podían limpiarse para hacer vendas, piezas oxidadas de metal, materiales para encender una fogata y aguantar el frío imperante. Así que, no importaba romper cerámica para conseguir las piezas de tubería, si con estas podrías hacer un mosquete improvisado. No importaba si era la primera edición de un libro famoso, cuando sus hojas podrían salvarte de la hipotermia. No importaba desvalijar el cadáver o el esqueleto roído de alguien en la calle, cuando podrías conseguir alguna trivialidad para cambiarla por algo con que comer. Porque, a la final, se trataba de sobrevivir… Y no hacía falta ser miembro de una antigua casta militar o provenir de una casa noble para saberlo.

Mientras sus subordinados desvalijaban la casa al derecho y al revés, el corcel empezaba a limpiar el cañón de su rifle con la baqueta. En ocasiones, daba vistazos ocasionales a la ventana y a sus subordinados, pero era la primera la que le llamaba la atención. Se levantó, caminando con cuidado y lentitud hacia la misma. Su corazón empezaba a palpitar, aunque el duro entrenamiento había disipado cualquier miedo del mismo. Calmaba su respiración, aunque la bruma que generaba parecía traicionarlo. El ursa de peluca negra sentía las miradas atentas de sus compañeros… Se preparó.

Sacó su cabeza con rapidez, echando un vistazo a ambos lados… Nada. Solo el vistazo a la calle al mirar hacia abajo y más edificios abandonados al frente. Respiraba, calmaba su interior, y es cuando empieza a notar algo.

La cornisa del edificio permitía, moviéndose con mucho cuidado, alcanzar las ventanas y balcones cercanos. Y justamente, la persiana de la habitación contigua se estaba moviendo.

Parpadeó, pensaba que lo tenía o los tenía, fuese lo que fuese. Pidiendo silencio con gestos violentos de sus cascos, acercó a sus compañeros a la ventana. Era cuestión de que el grandulón se quedase a vigilar mientras que los dos caballos alcanzaban el otro lado.

No pudieron. El tronido inesperado de algún mosquete a la vuelta de la esquina, había obligado a los tres a cubrirse, aunque el disparo no venía hacia ellos. Fue la repentina respuesta de un revólver Fobos que usaban lo que llenó a los ursas de sed de sangre y ansias de combatir. Los disparos continuaron, obligándolos a salir a con violencia, como si cargaran con sable a un enemigo imaginario que tenían al frente. Pués, para ellos, nadie podía meterse con un oso sin que lo mordieran.

El apartamento volvió a quedarse vacío, por un pequeño instante. Detrás de la puerta que no pudieron abrir, se escuchaba movimiento. Objetos pesados eran dejados a un lado y el picaporte de la puerta empezó a moverse. Asomándose con timidez la puerta, un corcel y una yegua enosianos recuperaban el jadeo con dificultad.

Ambos compartían el color crema en su piel, y sus melenas tenían un color castaño rojizo. Eran los únicos rasgos que tenían en común, a pesar de ser gemelos.

Ella se diferenciaba de su hermano al tener los ojos verdes y pecas en la cara. De resto, siempre había sido la que vendaba sus heridas, la que se protegía detrás de su hermano cuando sus padres o hermanos mayores discutían, o ante los problemas familiares. Ahora, en la Desolación, tenía que armarse de valor para no colgarse o perder la cordura, y podía contar con su hermano. Caminaba despacio, siempre pidiéndole prudencia a su acompañante en cada esquina o donde alguien saltaría de repente. Se ocultaba con rapidez, casi por instinto, y se mantenía alerta de sus alrededores. Sin embargo, tenía un buen corazón y se ofrecía de voluntaria en casi todo lo que requería el asentamiento: cuidar el campo hidropónico, enfermera, incluso de buscadora. Entre los dos, era la voz de la razón; don que había adquirido de su madre, una florista que sabía calmar el ímpetu de su marido soldado, y su hermana mayor, que era senadora cuando existía Énosi.

Él, en cambio, era como si quisiera demostrar que el legado de su familia estaba vivo, o tratase de escapar de La Desolación combatiendo. El padre de ambos terminó su carrera, y su vida, en la guardia metropolitana cuando existía, después de una larga carrera militar. Y su hermano, después de terminar la carrera de medicina, se unió a un grupo paramilitar de pacificadores como auxiliar médico. Desde pequeño, montaba guardia frente a la casa con una espada de madera, solo yéndose a acostar solo cuando su madre lo regañaba o cuando su hermana lo llamaba. Peleón de pequeño, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas crecer rápido y que la guerra no terminase para enlistarse. Ciertamente, ninguna de sus deseos se cumplieron y el mundo resultante era anárquico y desesperante. Ahora, siempre montaba la guardia en el asentamiento o acompañaba a su hermana, pistola de un tiro improvisado en su casco, cuando salía a buscar. Solo se diferenciaba de su hermana por sus ojos café y una poblada barba llena de escarcha. De no ser por ella y su instinto de autoconservación bien desarrollado, hubiera muerto en cualquier momento.

— Estuvo muy cerca, Nika. — dijo el gemelo, no dejaba de cuidar sus alrededores y de mantener cargada y lista su pistola: un tubo de metal con los mecanismos necesarios para disparar adheridos a una greba de hierro —. Pero pensaste rápido.

Cuando volteó a verla, ya no estaba ahí. Su hermana estaba oculta detrás de una carroza volteada, sin quitarle la vista al camino de enfrente. Lo invitaba a ocultarse, cosa que no rechazó. Nika tenía desarrollado el sentido de "peligro inminente", algo que él no.

— Un día de estos vas a morir, Nikátor. — Le regañó su hermana, y lo invitó a ocultarse aún más. Solo ella daba unos vistazos ocasionales—. Si tu mueres, ¿quién va a cuidarme?

— Tendrás que sobrevivir por tu cuenta. Abajo.

Ella había acertado. Con la brisa soplando en el suburbio, a lo lejos, media docena de bandidos empezaban a salir despreocupados de una de las casas. En los ratos que ella podía verlos, se notaba que esos seis corceles enosianos temblaban de frío, algunos se sentaban sobre sus flancos y empezaba a frotar sus cascos en su pecho mientras dirigían miradas desesperadas a sus alrededores. Gritando groserías, empezaba a buscar por cosas que quemar. Si la superioridad numérica no era un problema, verlos armados con lanzas improvisadas y uno con un sable antiguo si lo eran; sobretodo al tener solo la pistola y un cuchillo.

En la Desolación, si tienes una oportunidad de alejarte del peligro y moverte, nunca la desaproveches. Los hermanos habían pasado gran parte de su vida en el páramo congelado que era el mundo. Puede significar la diferencia entre el robo de todas tus pertenencias, incluso tu ropa para el frío, y vivir un día mas para ver el tenue Sol. Así que, deseando esa otra oportunidad de ver el tenue Sol de nuevo, los hermanos se movieron al patio trasero de una casa a la otra, cubriéndose con lo que tenían, hasta alcanzar una carretera segura.

Ambos tiritaba del frío, se tomaron un tiempo para sentarse y frotar sus cascos en el pecho. Otra ráfaga fría los obligó a buscar refugio en una casa suburbana. Resoplaron, una gran bruma salieron de sus narices. La sala de la casa estaba casi vacía, ni los muebles y la alfombra se había salvado de ser usados en una fogata. Solo estaban los esqueletos de una familia equina, descoloridos, en la cerámica de la habitación.

Ambos hermanos se apostaron en las ventanas, atentos a cómo estaba la calle. Esperaron una hora a que todo estuviera normal. Dos horas, el Sol empezaba a ocultarse antes de las cinco de la tarde, como pudo confirmar Nika al ver el reloj. Igual, el asentamiento no quedaba lejos. Una media hora más caminando y ya llegaron.

Aunque era mejor llegar tarde a decir "no llegaron".

— Ya es hora, vamos. — Dijo Nikator, siendo el primero en salir mientras apuntaba su pistola al frente, su hermana lo seguía de cerca —. ¿Qué fue lo que conseguiste, Nika? El señor Dionisio ya nos advirtió que si no conseguimos algo, nos echarán del asentamiento. Bastardo, el lugar fue la casa donde crecimos.

— Hoy tuve suerte, conseguí unas latas de cereales, libros para quemar. Creo que es suficiente, contando que los ursas estuvieron en la ciudad —. Dijo Nika, sonriéndole a su hermano a pesar de que le daba la espalda. Pero, recordar que serían echados de la casa de su familia la entristeció por un rato. Ya no era su casa, después de todo. Era el refugio para enosianos honestos y para quienes contribuyen a la incipiente comunidad.

Nikator soltó un gesto despectivo, causando que su hermana riera un poco. Aún con su mal ingenio, ella podía recordar al potro que peleaba con una espada de madera a un enemigo imaginario mientras ella hacía fiestas de té. Buenos e inocentes tiempos.

— ¿Qué tal Epidamonias y tú, Nikator? — Dijo ella, manteniendo su sonrisa en él. Temblaba al caminar a pesar del frío—. ¿Ya pudieron agarrar al ladrón? No quiero saber que lo que conseguí con esfuerzo me lo terminaron robando.

— No, aún no. El desgraciado es escurridizo. Solo anoche se llevó una lata de comida, encontramos la misma vacía en la mañana, antes de partir. — Le respondió su hermano —. Si le ponemos los cascos encima, no respondo.

— Bueno, tío Epidamonias es un perro, así lo correcto es que él le ponga las garras al ladrón. — Dijo Nika. Su hermano se detuvo y la miró con cierto desprecio, el cual su hermana le respondió sacándole la lengua y sonriéndole. Con un gesto despectivo y negando la cabeza, su hermano volvió a caminar —. Oye, que sea el fin del mundo no significa que hablemos mal. Las cosas como son.

Ladrones… Nada peor que cobijar a un desgraciado que, por egoísmo, empezaba a vaciar la alacena de la comunidad. Bueno, era uno de los tantos problemas: enfermedades, hambre, amenazas de bandidos y, recientemente, ursas merodeando el lugar. Habían perdido a diez la última semana.

Así que los hermanos Soter debían cuidarse las espaldas.

Ellos se detuvieron en el camino, ya cuando tenían el asentamiento frente a ellos. Era como una especie de ritual mental que hacían los hermanos cada día.

Miraba a sus espaldas, en donde veía las sombras de Hippelicarnassos detrás de la bruma. Podían distinguir el monolítico mausoleo de la ciudad, la estructura más alta de toda la ciudad. Y a pesar de la modernización, seguía superando a sus competidores en altura y belleza. Solía almacenar los cadáveres de los antiguos reyes, luego los soldados caídos en cada guerra. Ahora… Estaba solo como cualquier camposanto abandonado.

Su hogar… Se decía que fue construida en los primeros años de Énosi. Pura mentira, la casa sería tan antigua como sus abuelos muertos. De pequeños, solían correr entre los jardines bellamente ornamentados por su madre, causandoles travesuras a sus hermanos y protegiéndose con su papá cuando este vivía. Miraron al frente, y encontraron que los muros principales habían tapado los boquetes con muros improvisados, los jardines donde galopaban estaban ocupados por tiendas de lona y casuchas de madera. A lo lejos, la casa decadente que una vez llamaron hogar; con sus huecos siendo tapados y siendo habitados por los más enfermos y débiles.

Era lo mejor podían hacer.

Los hermanos cruzaron la reja principal. Su hogar se había convertido en un pequeño refugio de los tantos que hay en la Desolación, un mundillo donde había un pequeño mercado de bienes, un pequeño taller donde fabricar lo básico, un pequeño huerto hidropónico en donde podían cultivar hortalizas y decenas de familias viviendo en el lugar como podían. La gente, una mezcla de ancianos que habían sobrevivido a la guerra y las consecuencias que ello trajo, y jóvenes que solo habían visto el congelado mundo, pasando penurias.

Énosi, así como su vecinos, era una mezcla de varias especies: el caballo enosiano, más alto y de colores claros que sus parientes de Equestria y con un orgullo que rayaba la arrogancia; minotauros, quienes habían tomado el lugar como suyo desde que emigraron del sur hace mucho tiempo; perros diamanteros, una variante más pequeña que sus vecinos del sur y con mayor intelecto, pero igual arrogancia; y los simios, una variante única que había cruzado el mar en sus barcazas, aportando ingenio y curiosidad junto a un sentido del humor un tanto grosero para muchos. Antaño, los ciervos también formaban parte de la antigua nación; pero al ver que todo empezaba a colapsar y las llamas del conflicto amenazaba con alcanzarlos, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho: tomar sus cosas y largarse tan lejos como sus piernas lo permitieran.

Sea las s culturales y nacionales, o el instinto de superviviencia y la sensación de seguridad que dan los números, el asentamiento poseía familias de las cuatro razas. Pequeños corrían por doquier, mientras que sus padres trabajaban de guardias o alguna asignación dentro del asentamiento, otros hacían cola para la comida comunitaria. Los hermanos iban siendo saludados mientras pasaban.

— Nikator, tengo que irme. Voy al huerto a trabajar. — Le dijo Nika a su hermano, empezando a alejarse de él.

— Oye, ¿ni siquiera vas a descansar? Fue un día largo para ambos. — le contestó su hermano.

— Muchos de los que murieron la semana pasada trabajan en la huerta, por lo que tenemos pocas cabezas que sepan trabajarlo. Tengo que cuidar las hortalizas y enseñar a los voluntarios. — Le respondió la yegua, quien se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla —. Saluda a nuestro tío Epidamonias por mí ¿quieres?

Sonriendo, Nika desapareció entre los callejones de tiendas y supervivientes. Dando un suspiro y empezando a caminar, Nikator empezó a dirigirse a la casa, una pieza derruida y decadente hecha con ladrillo y embellecida con el mármol. Total, su hermana y él pasaron los peores momentos de su hogar fuera del mismo, con quien organizaba la vigilancia del asentamiento.

Más pequeño que sus parientes del sur. De tenía un hocico alargado y las orejas caídas, con grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos amarillos. Daba suspiros agotados mientras que él y cinco enosianos mas miraban y dibujaban en un croquis del lugar.

— Hemos trancado estos pasillos cerca de la cocina de la casa. Aparte, hemos apostado varios vigilantes a los alrededores de la casa —. dijo un caballo, mostraba mucho cansancio y muecas de asco.

— Más vigilantes a cazar una sombra. Menos a vigilar el cerco. — Dijo un simio, que revisaba el martillo de su mosquete mientras atendía la reunión—. Basura. Miren, hay avistamientos de bandidos en las cercanías, ¿que tal si se osan a atacar? Aparte, se han visto ursas en la ciudad.

— ¿Sugieres que dejemos los almacenes desprotegidos? — dijo el caballo blanco.

— ¿Sugieres que dejemos el asentamiento desprotegido ante bandidos y ursas por perseguir un ratero? - le espetó el simio, señalándolo con el dedo.

— Una lata de comida, es una lata de comida que puede alimentar a un desolado que puede ser tu, mono. O es que esperas conseguir más en una súper ágora? — Al compararlo con un primate inferior, el simio del grupo le enseñó los colmillos, gruñó y casi salta sobre el equino enosiano. Solo la intervención de Epidamonias, golpeando su gran puño sobre la mesa, evitó que ambos pelearan.

— Solo pon guardias en las puertas principales y el resto que hagan turno en el cerco. — dijo el perro con un gran resoplido. El mismo daba respiros pesados y llevó su garra al pecho.

Muchos sabían de su enfermedad.

— Me ofrezco para montar guardia en los almacenes.

— Ya oíste al chico, Epi. Aunque con lo poco que recolectan, Dionisio puede expulsarlos.

Epidamonias quería proteger al hijo de su fallecido colega. Pero el minotauro tenía razón en una cosa: la casa se llenaba de enfermos, huérfanos empezaban a habitar el asentamiento, y más enosianos volvían con una discapacidad. Lo único que los mantenía a flote era el débil comercio de caravanas con otros asentamientos, y los gemelos se habían metido en problemas al desvalijar un almacén de emergencia de otro poblado. Dionisio, el líder del lugar al saber cómo exprimir el último recurso a su beneficio, le prometió a sus vecinos que los gemelos compensarán al poblado.

Cada día, tenían que traer algo para salvarse el pellejo. En la mañana, embarcan una caravana con la compensación aparte. Era pagar con piezas recuperadas o metal y pólvora.

Era eso, o por el bien de los gemelos irse a otra parte. No podían soportar perder a dos miembros aptos, o eran ellos o el asentamiento.

— Unos días más de búsqueda y pagaremos nuestras deudas, no se preocupe. - les contestó Nikator.

Hidroponia, el arte de cultivar a base de nutrientes, poca agua y sin dañar las tierras. Cuando su madre no estaba atendiendo la tienda o a su familia, Nika podía recordarla en el invernadero. Su sombrero de ala ancha y engalanado con una rosa era una imagen que perdurará cuando entraba a la casa de vidrio, ahora convertida en el huerto del asentamiento.

Tuvieron la suerte de que no quemaron dos libros de botánica de su madre cuando todo finalizó. Ahora tenían una huerta dedicada al cultivo de algunas hortalizas. Igual era un trabajo mantener la huerta, pues conseguir los materiales de la solución nutritiva eran difíciles. Solo en la cosecha pasada, el asentamiento casi se queda sin pólvora para defenderse para poder sembrar.

Ese error no volvería a pasar. Mientras se dedicaba en mantener el tallo de los tomates bien amarrados a sus soportes, NIka recordaba a su tío Epidamonias y a ese DIonisio pedir a todo el que esté apto a buscar entre los restos de la ciudad. En los distritos industriales y cascofactureros encontraban muchos componentes que necesitaban. EL riesgo era alto, eso sí: el distrito industrial quedaba cerca de las instalaciones militares, cuartel de facto de los ursas locales.

— Hola chiquitica, ¿me extrañaste? — Dijo Nika a una pequeña planta de tomate. Su hermano siempre le decía que un dia de estos terminaria loca por hablar con las plantas. Ella no le daba importancia, pues cuando era pequeña su madre le aconsejaba que estas eran también seres vivos con sentimientos —. No te preocupes por tu tamaño, amiguita. Algun dia daras los mejores frutos de la cosecha.

Afortunadamente, el huerto en ese momento se encontraba solo. Era su voz haciendo eco entre las paredes de cristal, con la compañía de las hortalizas.

Ella repasaba en su mente los momentos similares, y una equina de ocho años de edad no le daba importancia a asuntos que le sonaban tan lejanos. Guerras, complots, conspiraciones, traiciones… Todo era algo tan lejano y asunto de mayores, y para su hermano que estaba interesado por esas cosas. Lo recordaba en la habitación, con un mapa del mundo y colocando alfileres con puntas de colores, cada uno con algún significado distinto, mientras ella jugaba a la fiesta de té o hacia la tarea. Lo que si odiaba era que su familia se volvia pequeña. Era como si en cada cumpleaños desapareciera otro miembro de la familia, devorados por el mundo y sus trivialidades.

¿Por que no podían resolverlo con una taza de té? Las discusiones serán por los chismes locales.

Ya había terminado, de momento, con sus deberes. Era tiempo de dedicarse a otras cosas. El señor Seleuco y su esposa eran buenos fabricantes y le interesaba cómo fundir unas piezas y crear otras. O podía ayudar a la señora Arsione, quien ayudaba a Dionisio con el inventario del asentamiento, ayudando al clasificar y guardar correctamente la pólvora, la comida, los metales y los demás enseres necesarios.

Nika miró por última vez a sus retoños, dedicandoles una mirada enternecedora, antes de salir del invernadero. Con un gran suspiro, la yegua de color crema miró a sus alrededores. Era difícil quitarse el hábito de ser precavida aun estando en espacios seguros. Lo que sí vio, fue a un trío de simios pequeños excavando con palas cerca del huerto. Ella tenía que cerciorarse, no vaya a ser que dañen un panel de cristal.

Eran tres pequeños, le recordaban a ella y a su hermano cuando tenían su edad, fijos en en un lugar. Habian dejado sus palas a los lados y empezaban a cavar con sus manos. Una simia, la mas pequeñas de los tres, tiró de los ropajes de sus amiguitos.

— Chiquillos, no deberían jugar por aquí. Pueden buscar tesoros en otro lado. — Les dijo Nika a los tres, quienes no le prestaron atención. Excavaban con saña el hueco. De pronto, todos oyen que las garras tocan algo duro.  
— ¡Lo encontramos! ¡Encontramos el tesoro! — Exclamó uno de los simios.

Los chiquillos empezaron a celebrar. La pequeña simia daba pequeños saltitos mientras aplaudía con sus manos, mientras que los otros dos empezaban a abrazarse y hacer una especie de saludo. Cosas de pequeños, algo que hizo reír a Nika. Y ella no podía negarlo, su potranca interior celebraba junto a ellos. Pero era la curiosidad lo que la dominaban.

Los simios empezaron a sacar la caja. No era más grande que un tablero de ajedrez mediano, y con la profundidad de un de un libro de cien páginas. Pero era un símbolo, y lo recordaba en el uniforme de su difunto padre, el que llamaba la atención. Corona de olivo blanco y una espada detrás, la imagen se le hacía nitida. Su padre lo uso, y habia visto ese mismo símbolo en la estación de policía.

Ella no podía dejar que los chiquillos juegan con cosas que serían peligrosas, aparte que eran cosas de su padre. Y algo debía tener para ocultarlo en las afueras del invernadero.

— Chiquillos, ustedes no pueden jugar con eso. — Dijo Nika, no se había dado cuenta de su error hasta que los mayores la miraron con el ceño fruncido. Puede ser el fin del mundo, pero nunca trates mal a un pequeño ajeno.

— Los tesoros son del que lo encuentra. — Respondió uno de ellos, manteniendo el gesto.

Nika tenía que hacer algo, debía tener esa caja. Recordó que no había dejado las cosas que habían encontrado. No era mucho, pero sería suficiente para ellos… Aunque molestaria a su hermano.

Cuando los pequeños simios sacaron la caja y la pusieron al frente, encontraron varias piezas de metal, una lata de cereal y otra de frutas en almibar. A los tres les brillaron los ojos.

— El tesoro por eso. — Se limitó a decir la yegua.

Ellos no tardaron en coger eso y celebrar en el camino.

— Nikator, ya no puedo protegerte.

Se hacía de noche, eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, y era en ese momento donde uno deseaba estar junto a una estufa y comer algo caliente. Pero alguien tenía que hacer la guardia, sobretodo con un ladrón de comida cerca.

— Excelente, ya puedo protegerme solo. — Dijo el semental barbudo, quien pasaba su linterna entre los pequeños estrechos que era el laberinto de tiendas y casuchas del asentamiento.

— Claro que puedes protegerte. Pero no vas a dar abasto para también proteger a tu hermana, ¿o si? — LE contestó el perro, los dos se apuntaron con sus linternas. Arriba de esas bolsas, los ojos del perro denotaban la razón. Nicator no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

— Si, tienes razon. Aguanta que tengo que recargar. — Dijo el corcel.

Uno de los inventos que merece tener cerca, fue la linterna de carga universal. Sea un modelo poni o metamorfo, uno de los más potentes por el uso de magia, o de tipo grifo o enosiano, de batería recargable; todos compartían el mismo funcionamiento. Solo tenias que ponerle un pedal de bomba de aire en la parte posterior y empezar a bombear, por decirlo de alguna forma. Eso fue lo que hizo Nicator.

— Ya está. Tio, se que te encanta protegernos, pero no nos vas a durar toda la vida. AL igual que mi hermana conmigo. — Dijo, paró para dar un suspiro largo. — Aunque ella sabe protegerse bien, a su manera.

— ¿Como? — Le respondió el perro. Sin querer, había pateado una lata. Tomó el pedazo cilíndrico de metal y se lo llevó a la cara. — Esta lata es del almacén.

— Tio. — Epidamonias, al levantar la cara y buscar al corcel, lo vio señalándole hacia adelante. En un estrecho, un rastro venía desde la oscuridad hasta ellos. — Si la casa esta en esa direccion, nuestro ratero debió tomar el estrecho que está en el frente. No se nota la huellas por la nieve que está cayendo. Como te iba diciendo, mi hermana usa la evasión.

Los dos cruzaron la callejuela y miraron la apertura que dejaban las tiendas y casuchas. La luz de la linterna les permitió ver que, después de cruzar el estrecho, llegaban al muro.

— No puede evadir todo el tiempo. — Dijo el perro gigante, se pasó la mano en la nariz por un instante mientras caminaban —. Si se queda sin escapatoria- 

— Lo se, tio. — LO interrumpió el semental, Epidamonias vio como su "sobrino" apretaba los labios y frunció el ceño mientras caminaban —. Por eso confío en que mi hermana sepa evadir bien, que sea muy sigilosa y hábil. Si algo tiene ella que yo no, es una percepción fenomenal. Hoy, por ejemplo, cuando volvíamos, se ocultó de manera preventiva en los suburbios. De repente, vemos que salen seis bandidos de una de las casas. Dime tu si eso no es algo.

— Yo lo llamo suerte. — Dijo el perro diamantero.

— Prefiero llamarlo percepción desarrollada.

— Pues, necesitamos un poco de eso para atrapar el ratero. — Dijo el perro. Noto que su sobrino bajaba la cabeza y negaba con la misma mientras reía. Se alegró; era raro ver a Nicator sonreir cuando su hermana no estaba cerca —. Por aqui salio.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado del estrecho, observaban a sus alrededores. Desde donde estaban, la puerta estaba a unos minutos de ahi, algo lejos. Era la única entrada al asentamiento, y esa debería tener a cuatro vigilantes esa noche. Aparte, como ellos, habian más enosianos patrullando en la noche.. No, el ladrón debía haber tomado otra ruta. Ellos habian pasado por alto unas cajas apiladas junto al muro.

Con esa altura, hasta un caballo adolescente podía saltar el muro. Pero si eres vigilante, debías estar sordo para no escuchar el estrépito de alguien cuando aterriza. Ni que tuviera alas para frenar la caída, y si las tuviera, ¿por qué no volar de una vez cuando la vigilancia estaba baja?

— ¿Estas marcando el sitio para montar una torre? — Pregunto Nicator a su tío.

— Ni siquiera tenemos para hacer una casa decente. — Le respondió el perro. Vio como el semental empezaba a empujar las cajas.

— Entonces, échame una de tus garras.

No tardaron en moverlas y para su condenada suerte, vieron que esa sección que se encontraba alejada de la puerta y con fácil acceso a los estrechos entre las casuchas. Cuando ambos cruzaron el boquete, se encontraron con la vasta Desolación.

Aunque la cacería no había terminado. Ambos apuntaron sus linternas a huellas, que se veían frescas. Quien dejó esas marcas parecía tener prisa, y se dirigen a los suburbios de Hipperlicarnasos. Sin perder un segundo, Nikator empezó a galopar tras las huellas. Ignoro los gritos de su tío, y sintiendo la fría brisa en su cara, decidió perseguir al desgraciado que estaba robandose la comida del asentamiento.

Galopaba en las planicies, hasta que los suburbios empezaban a rodearlo. Dio un salto frente a una cerca y dio vuelta en la esquina de una calle. Las huellas seguían extensas y, más importante, frescas. PEro la oscuridad y el tiempo no le daba una pista sobre la ubicación del ratero. Era rapido, mas que el, pero Nikator no se iba a dar por vencido.

Las huellas lo llevaron a una casa de los suburbios. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta. La escarcha de sus pisadas se había pegado en la madera de la casa. Nikator intentaba no hacer ruidos, pero cada paso generaba un rechinido traicionero. El caballo apretó los labios, no lanzó una maldición que ya tenía en la boca, y continuó caminando. Siempre vigilaba sus esquinas, pero no tenía la habilidad de su hermana. No, el era perfecto para cuando ya había empezado la pelea. Deseaba encontrar al ratero y romper su cráneo contra el suelo. Pero el desgraciado actuaba como una sombra, y eso le aterraba.

Tenía que continuar. Las pisadas iban a la cocina. En esa pieza abandonada, donde ni la plomería del fregadero había sido perdonado, el ratero tomó la puerta que iba al patio trasero. Nicator se dirigió al umbral con cascos de plomo, cruzando la habitación tan vacía como la Desolación misma. DIo un gran respiro.

Nada, tan solo un patio de juegos para potrillos que la nieve había reclamado como suyo. EL viento mecía los columpios con lentitud, haciendo que un rechinido molesto en el aire. Las huellas seguían desaparecieron de su vista. O era eso lo que él creía, pues de haber mirado a un lado, vería que el ratero había tomado la casa izquierda. Pero no era su hermana. Había perdido el rastro y en frustración, Nikator golpeó una de las paredes.. Un montón de nieve cayó en el patio trasero.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo perdiste? — el caballo se volteó sobre

— Q-qué ha pasado? — al voltearse por donde vino, encontró a su tío. Jadeando y sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta. Los años le estaban pasando factura.

— El desgraciado se ha escapado. Perdí el rastro. — dijo Nicator. El caballo de color crema miró a los lados con el ceño fruncido. Pero la ultima vez que volteó a ver a su tío, encontró un puño a su cara. Sorprendido y con un casco en su nariz, el semental miraba con furia asesina el índice que lo apuntaba.

— Que sea la última vez que sales así! Que tal si te emboscan?! — Dijo el perro —. No le dije a tu padre que les echaría los dos ojos a ustedes para que mueras por tu ímpetu.

El corcel no le replicó. Demasiada rabia contenida. Nikator volvió a golpear el muro, dejando un boquete.

Ella suele estar cerca de la estufa.

Lo que llamaba "estufa" era en realidad un barril metálico con una tubería conectada que salía de la tienda, usando la tapa del mismo para cerrar. Gracias a su tío, que ayudó con la elaboración, tenían algo con que dormir en las gélidas noches.

Aun así, tenía que hacer cola para conseguir un tazón de sopa de coles. Habían muchos enfermos en la casa y recibió el "fondo", lo que quedaba. Tendría que mantener el tazón caliente para compartir con su hermano. Pero ella no le importaba la comida. Tenía que saciar su curiosidad.

La echada en una cama improvisada cerca de la estufa, Nika observaba con celo la cajita que había conseguido. Era una anomalía que algo tan fino estuviera ahí, era un insulto para la austeridad, hasta la miseria, que había en la tienda; puede que hasta en el asentamiento entero. Nika dormía en una cama de madera en su totalidad, sin nada para ablandar las tablas, y se abrigaba con una cobija a la que le empezaban a salir pulgas; al igual que su hermano.

Pero, con esa cajita, se sentía extrañamente rica. Hasta se imaginaba que al quemar la pieza, olería de manera agradable.

Nika no podía soportar. Tenía que saciar su curiosidad. Ella había intentado forzar la cerradura con varias horquillas para la melena, pero rompió cinco. Así que se vio obligada a usar la fuerza bruta: usó un cuchillo de hoja delgada y lo colocó entre la tapa y la caja. Dio un pisotón y aplicó palanca, quebrando la cerradura y generando un estrépito.

Su corazón se detuvo. Ya sea por el gran ruido o por abrir el cofre de un tesoro, Nika se detuvo por un largo rato. Ella levantó la cabeza y las orejas, atenta por todo.

Nada.

Nika abrió la caja. Había un cuaderno pequeño, con forro de cuero, ocupando gran parte del espacio. También estaba una bolsita de dracmas, monedas de plata antiguas de Enosi sin mucho valor en la Desolación; y una hoja blanca con doce números, podía verlos sin mucho esfuerzo:

 _ **568109 S**_

 _ **572276 O**_

Ella dobló y guardó la hoja. Quizás era para algo, o podría encender una fogata. Algo dentro de ella se decepcionó, esperaba algo mas para ser algo que dejo su padre. Ella abrió el cuaderno de cuero y empezó a hojear sus páginas.

 _ **19 de agosto.**_

 _ **Vivir de la pensión y ser empleado del negocio de mi esposa ya es un sueño que parece lejano. Epidamonias, amigo mío de la expedición, se ha reintegrado a la policía y me pide ayuda con el bajo mundo en la capital. A cambio, me dio el cargo de teniente bajo su mando, un buen salario y los honorarios correspondientes. Solo espero no perderme los mejores momentos de los gemelos que pronto van a nacer, así como me perdí a los mayores.**_

 _ **27 de agosto.**_

 _ **La capital hoy en día es un campo de batalla, sectores contrarios al gobierno actual se oponen a la guerra. Lo peor es que mi hija, empezando su carrera como senadora, es la segunda de la facción opositora. En más de una ocasión le he dicho que mantenga un perfil bajo.**_

 _ **12 de septiembre.**_

 _ **Horror, incendiaron una casa con una familia del partido actual. Perseguimos al arsionista hasta que lo acorralados, pero se degolló a sí mismo.**_

 _ **16 de septiembre.**_

 _ **Solo el día de ayer, hubo protestas masivas en la capital. Recuerdo haber formado a la policía en el puente que se dirigía al Capitolio, mientras que cientos, hasta miles de manifestantes estaban frente a nosotros. Por seguridad, el Hegemón ordenó que los soldados se formarán en la otra cabeza del puente. Oía sus gritos "no más guerra", "dejen de luchar en tierras lejanas", "menos stratos y más georgoi", "seamos como los ponis: pacíficos" retumban mientras escribo estas palabras. Por suerte, no ocurrió nada más.**_

 _ **29 de septiembre**_

 _ **Bendita sea mi suerte! He sido bendecido con un par de gemelos sanos y salvos. Tengo un par de hermosos, fuertes y sanos potros. Mi esposa, Penélope, les ha puesto los nombres. Nika y Nikator, pediré un permiso para verlos. Apenas le conté la noticia a mi canino colega, me pidió ser el padrino de ambos.**_

Nika se enterneció por las siguientes páginas del libro. Recordaba esos momentos que le parecían tan lejanos como extraños, cuando el sol veraniego bañaba su melena mientras corría de su hermano mayor. Recordaba las noches donde su papá los deleitaba con una historia, quien tenía una habilidad para narrar y era muy elocuente. Recordaba cuando todos comían en el comedor, hoy en día la casa donde protegen a los enfermos y débiles. Recordaba. Recordaba… Recordaba. La yegua esbozaba una gran sonrisa, pues entre las narraciones de la cotidianidad de la policía, describía esos bellos momentos.

Pero, a medida que se internaba en las páginas del diario y lo iba terminando, NIka encontraba que ese mundo de ensueños, desde los ojos de su padre, se volvía más oscuro. En sus ojos de potra, solo veía a la familia peleando en ocasiones por razones que no entendía. Pero con el diario…

 _ **5 de julio**_

 _ **¡Mi mundo se esta volviendo loco! ¡Entre la policía, nos acusamos los unos contra los otros por corruptos y brutales! Entre los dedos y cascos acusadores, más de una docena apuntaba hacia mi, ¡quien siempre se ha regido por los reglamentos y ha tratado a los miembros de su grupo como iguales! Por lo menos, Epidamonias me ha defendido con capa y espada frente a estas absurdas acusaciones. Y por si fuera poco, el Senado de Agora se ha enfrentado entre sus legisladores, ¡incluso sacaron sus dagas y espadas! Si la sangre se hubiese derramado, el Hegemón hubiera declarado ley marcial y las tropas de Lambda hubieran marchado por la capital.**_

 _ **31 de julio.**_

 _ **Desastre, la armada ha realizado una "semana de pólvora y acero". Ha cañoneado por igual ciudades y templos costeros de los Ahuizotes y sus tributarios, ¡un dia antes de las elecciones! No puedo culparlos, ellos han acosado nuestras rutas con nuestras colonias de ultramar y participe en la última expedición. Pero, atacar sin previo aviso, ni provocación y de manera desalmada nos hacer ver con nuestros vecinos como unos monstruos. Aqui, la capital está dividida: los militaristas y el gobierno actual los llaman "héroes", mientras que el resto los llaman "criminales" ¿Mi opinión? Esos desgraciados nos han manchado.**_

 _ **6 de agosto.**_

 _ **Ayer fueron las elecciones, y entre la noche y la madrugada hubo una serie de asesinatos que nos tocó investigar. Extraño, no eran objetivos políticos importantes. Muchos eran ciudadanos comunes que cumplian con sus deberes. Como mucho, encontramos un fabricante de armas pequeño. MI hija me pidió que la dejara vivir en mi apartamento hasta que la ola de violencia haya terminado, ¿Como voy a negarme?**_

 _ **8 de agosto.**_

 _ **El mi hijo mayor me dijo que se unirá a una fuerza paramilitar de pacificadores como médico de guerra ¿Por que? Es una gran carrera, puede convertirse en un miembro respetable de Hipperlicarnasos al trabajar en el hospital general o algún centro de salud privado. No… Por mucho que le he hablado de las calamidades y con Enosi a punto de caramelo, el imbécil se va a unir a una esta… Flor Roja. Si lo tengo de frente, le jalare las orejas hasta que recapacite.**_

 _ **13 de agosto.**_

 _ **Los casos de hace una semana no fueron aislados, todas las víctimas están relacionadas entre sí al reunirse, dos meses al mes, en una especie de sociedad secreta. Hoy asaltamos un punto donde se reunían, pero lo encontramos casi vacío en su totalidad. El lugar estaba impregnado de aceite de sésamo, barriles de pólvora y otros líquidos inflamables (me atrevo a pensar que tenían fuego enosiano en algunos contenedores, y esa cosa puede arder incluso debajo del agua). Planeaban no dejar rastro del lugar, y con razón. Encontramos nombres: empresarios, senadores, estrategas, almirantes, miembros de la policía, comunes… Y la lista sigue, ¿miembros colaboradores? ¿O blanco a eliminar? Ya no se que pensar.**_

 _ **14 de agosto.**_

 _ **¡SANTA MADRE FUNDADORA! MI HIJA, mi hermosa hija… HOSPITALIZADA. La apuñalaron en plena concentración. Esto es el límite. Pueden meterse conmigo, con el ejército que pertenecí y conla policía que pertenezco, mis ideas… Pero NADIE SE METE CON MI FAMILIA.**_

 _ **Llegare al fondo de esto.**_

 _ **17 de agosto.**_

 _ **La capital es un hervidero de violencia de cualquier carácter. Ahora que el partido de mi hija ha resultado ganador en las elecciones, nombrando a su líder Hipatia de SImiocusa como Hegemón, han habido protestas dirigidas contra ellos liderados por los militaristas y el sector conservador. Solo en la mañana tuvimos que separar a varios grupos que empezaron a pelear en las calles. Asesinato, vandalismo y ataques son el orden del dia.**_

 _ **Pero, a medida que me interno en los descubrimientos de la casa que conseguimos, pasan dos cosas. Vamos desenmascarando a un grupo que opera en el interior de la nación, amenazando su estabilidad. Y vaya que lo han logrado en estos años. En esta "conspiración", si puedo llamarlo así, veo nombres ponis y grifos, ¡hasta nombres changelings veo al lado de nombres enosianos! Movilizar y organizar semejante variedad de especies con un mismo proposito, es tan aterrador como sorprendente. EN mi próximo informe, le dire a Epidamonias que organice medidas cautelares.**_

 _ **También me estoy quedando sin miembros para investigar todo este asunto. Cada vez que indagamos más, un miembro es asesinado en la calle o en sus habitaciones. Incluso mientras duermen. SE ven como asaltos comunes, fechorías ocasionadas por ladronzuelos locales, inspirados por el ambiente de anarquía. Pero temo que esos asesinatos son por las investigaciones.**_

 _ **19 de agosto.**_

 _ **Tras numerosas y lamentables pérdidas por culpa de los asesinatos selectivos contra mi grupo, me ha tocado el turno. Un minotauro, joven, trato de apuñalarme en camino a un Café local. Pude detener el ataque, agachandome y esquivando la hoja. Mientras mi adversario me veía, saque mi sable y le corte una de sus piernas. Con mi arma en el cuello,sin embargo, el sicario empezó a convulsionar y a echar espuma por la boca. Envenenamiento por cianuro.**_

 _ **Vi mi vida por mis ojos. Vi los primeros pasos de mis hijos, sus cumpleaños. Vi la vez que conocí a mi bella Penélope, en los rosales de su familia mientras aprendía de su madre. Las noches apasionadas de nuestro matrimonio joven, en donde me vi obligado a prestar servicio para que adquirieramos una mejor calidad de vida. Sus lágrimas cuando tuve que marcharme a la expedición… Tantos recuerdos. Bellos, tristes.**_

 _ **20 de agosto.**_

 _ **Las cosas se han puesto horribles, al borde de una crisis. Solo ayer, hubo una escaramuza entre fuerzas enosianas y grifo-leonas en la frontera. Solo ayer, una flota casi es abordada por corsarios ahuizotes. Solo ayer, ¡la reina changeling y gran parte de su ejército atacaron, por sorpresa, a la capital poni en una boda real! A este paso, puede suceder un todos contra todos.**_

 _ **Temo por mi vida y mi familia. Epidamonias siempre ha sido un amigo y compañero de armas fiel, donde luchamos codo a codo, tanto en la expedición como en la turbulenta capital, fuimos a la misma academia. Incluso conocí a su familia, mi canino amigo se ha dedicado a cuidar de su anciana madre, es el pequeño de cinco hermanos. SI algo me ocurre, quiero que él proteja a mi familia y apadrine a mis gemelos.**_

 _ **Nota final:**_

 _ **Mis investigaciones han llegado a un punto final para mi. He esquivado intentos de asesinato. He visto a mis compañeros caer por las arbitrariedades del destino y por un plan tan diabólico como efectivo. ME han impedido el paso en lugares donde podía estar con tranquilidad, como el club de la policía o el arsenal. Y yo me pregunto, ¿por qué?**_

 _ **Porque al fin he dado con un nombre. EL NOMBRE. Y he visto la gravedad de los hechos. Las pérdidas, el final, la luz al final del túnel. Así que, para asegurarme de que alguien continúe mi legado, he decidido enterrar mi diario.**_

 _ **Este sujeto usa una palabra en nuestro idioma para darse una especie de jerarquía: el kefali. NO se si es un demente anarquista o una mente diabólica, pero ha logrado crear una red de agentes y conspiradores a lo largo de todo el continente. Solo tengo que ver el nombre de algunos miembros y me sorprende la heterogeneidad de este grupo.**_

 _ **Solo hay dos posibles resultados de mi investigación, y creo que me iré al peor resultado. Si fracaso en exponer el grupo y su alcance dentro de las instituciones e infraestructura de la Republica, me puedo dar por muerto. En caso de ocurrir lo peor, prefiero poner a mi familia a salvo antes de arriesgar a uno de mis queridos hijos.**_

— ¿Nika? — La yegua levantó su cabeza hacia atrás. Su hermano se encontraba temblando y exhalando vapor, pero lo recibió con una gran sonrisa desde la cama. En cambio, Nicator la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados —. ¿Se puede saber que paso con los suministros de esta mañana?

Eso le quitó la sonrisa. Era como un corrientazo eléctrico que sacudió todo su cuerpo. A Nika, el miedo empezó a dominarla.

— O-oye hermanito, no te molestes conmigo, ¿si? — Dijo la gemela, bajando las orejas y la mirada de su hermano. NIcator se llevó un casco a la cara y, luego, empezó a quitarse el abrigo.

— Sabes que tenemos problemas con el asentamiento y con Dionisio, ¿lo sabes? — Dijo Nicator, apartó el casco y miró a su hermana —. Si lo sabes, y quiero saber que si cambiaste nuestras cosas, al menos fueron cosas buenas.

Ella iba a enseñarle las cosas, le hizo una seña con el casco para que se acercarse. Nika le enseñó a su hermano lo que había intercambiado: el diario de su padre y una bolsa con dracmas adentro, consciente de que había guardado la hoja con los números en su alforja. El gemelo empezó a hojear las páginas.

— Es de papá, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando estaba vivo y jugaba con nosotros. Cuando eramos felices y pequeños, antes de todo, antes de la guerra. — Le empezaba a explicar NIka a su gemelo, esbozando su mejor sonrisa. Su melena se movía con rapidez mientras movía la cabeza entre su hermano escéptico y de cara de piedra, y las páginas del diario —. Empieza a detallar esos pequeños momentos mágicos que tuvimos cuando él estaba vivo. Pero, al final-

— ¿Cambiaste los suministros que conseguimos por un recuerdo? — Le dijo Nicator a su hermana, manteniendo una cara enfurecida como si estuviera grabada en piedra.

— Era de papa, ¿no es razón suficiente? — Le dijo Nika, a punto de suplica. —. Pero hay algo más. Veras, papá, mientras trabajaba en la policía metropolitana, estaba trabajando para desenmascarar una conspiración que acabó con el mundo. Algo que provocó la guerra y nos dio este mundo, La Desolación.

Con un gran suspiro, Nicator se levantó del lado de su hermana y, con un suspiro largo que se convirtió en vapor, le dio la espalda. Levantó el cuello y empezaba a respirar con algo de dificultad, con pesadez. LA gemela sintió que el terror dominaba su cuerpo cuando su hermano, con los ojos se enrojecieron y algunas lágrimas, mostrando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño, se volteo a verla.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso de este diario? ¡Que es basura! — Nicator, con un movimiento rápido, le quitó el cuaderno de cuero a su hermana. Con sus dientes, empezaba a arrancar las hoja— ¡Todo esto, basura! ¡No sirve mas que par alimentar el fuego!

Entre los gritos de su hermana, y con ella sujetándolo por uno de sus cascos, Nicator lanzó las hojas que había arrancado y el cuaderno a las llamas de la estufa. Contempló a su hermana quien tenía los ojos como platos.

— ¡Yo también lamento mucho la muerte de papa y de toda nuestra familia! ¡Pero es tiempo de despertar y atenerse a la realidad, Nika! ¡Perderse en los recuerdos y olvidar que vivimos en la Desolación no te va a ayudar! — Nicator se detuvo y empezó a tomar aire —. Voy a darle la bolsa de monedas al señor Dionisio y esperar lo mejor.

AL irse su hermano, escuchando refunfuñar, Nika se apresuró en abrir la estufa y ver en su interior. Era inútil, las llamas habían reclamado cualquier hoja suelta que hubiese, y el cuaderno, una fina pieza de cuero, empezaba a ser consumido por el fuego. Viendo como el fogón reclamaba ese legado de su padre como una mero combustible para sobrevivir un dia mas, la gemela sentía que había redescubierto sus buenos tiempos, al mismo tiempo que veía como el acto de su hermano, violento y justificado, había reclamado esos momentos como la guerra hace dos décadas.

Había muerto parte de ella.

Pero quedaba recomponer los pedazos y empezar de nuevo.

Contrario a hace unos días, estaba claro y el sol podía bañar sus cuerpos. Igual, se requería prudencia y preparación, pues así como el amado astro podría brindarte de calor en estos tiempos fríos, la ceguera por nieve era un asunto en momentos así. EL brillo del manto blanco podía aturdir, incluso hacer que perdieras la vista. Si no traias lentes oscuros, o unas gafas protectoras, tenias que improvisar. Cortar una pieza de cartón rectangular para cubrir la parte superior de la cara y dos cortes líneas de corte donde irían los ojos, ya tienes una ligera protección. Los gemelos lo usaban, aparte de la ropa reparada para el invierno que traían y las alforjas de cuero con partes cosidas. Sentían miedo porque sus ropas se les desgastara y no tuvieran con que repararlo.

Las amenazas de parte del dirigente del asentamiento, y el fracaso de días anteriores, obligaron a los gemelos a internarse a Hipperlicarnassos. Normalmente se aventuraban en la zona sur de la metrópolis, donde podían regresar al asentamiento en un solo dia. Pero, ya no había mucho que buscar. Por lo que tomaron el riesgo y se internaron hacia el centro de la ciudad, teniendo que acampar dentro de algunos edificios para perpetuar la búsqueda, sobreviviendo a punta de hervir nieve y algunas conservas de emergencias que habían encontrado.

Los gemelos siguieron caminando, manteniendo un silencio incómodo.

Hipperlicarnassos, y otras ciudades, grandes urbes y metrópolis de la antigua Enosi, tenían dos cosas en común: el sistema de organización y una especie de obsesión o compulsión para los grandes monumentos. Los segundos siempre eran colocados en lo que serían el centro de la población, donde podían admirarlos todos o usarlos como un punto de referencia. En cada punto cardinal alrededor de las grandes estructuras, estaban las deigmas , el gran ágora donde los grandes distritos comerciales eran levantados. Abiertos, cerrados, boulevares de tiendas; no importaba, era una zona estrictamente comercial. Solamente al ya instalarse la deigma, se empezaba con las viviendas.

Donde antes eran centros bulliciosos donde los comerciantes ofrecían a los transeúntes ofertas, objetos exóticos y los intercambios se hacían, los gemelos pasaban en los esqueletos de alguien, cuyo cráneo estaba roto, frente a una tienda. O el de una docena de equinos, cuyos esqueletos adornaban las calles cubiertas de nieve. Tiendas con sus vitrinas rotas, restos de carretas o vagones del tren urbano quemados. Nada que recuperar y ambos mantenían un silencio.

Los gemelos, tras varios días de sobrevivir en la ciudad, por fin habían llegado a la deigma sur de Hipperlicarnassos. NO era más que un montón de ruinas decadentes embellecidas en el pasado con el mármol, el granito y el latón, con edificios com la prefectura o la makra stoa, el departamento local para administrar la llegada del grano, derruidos sobre su cimientos. Y el otrora suntuoso mausoleo, que inspiraba temor y respeto por los cuerpos de los caídos y los antepasados a quien visitaba la deigma, era una cruel broma que el pasado le daba a los desolados que habitaban en la ciudad: incluso en la muerte, esos huesos estarían mejor que tu.

Igual, ambos mantuvieron un silencio incómodo. Tantos recuerdos, tanta gloria perdida.

— Si tomamos la avenida, podemos llegar la deigma oeste. Nadie del asentamiento la ha tomado. — SE digno en hablar Nicator, sin dejar de mirar el distrito comercial —. Si hay problemas, entonces tomaremos las calles y callejones.

— Como quieras. — Dijo Nika, manteniendo su vista en el ambiente. Después de la quema, ella había permanecido seria y no habia sonreido como antes: por cualquier trivialidad.

— Oye, si quieres opinar algo, eres libre de hacerlo. — Le respondió su hermano.

— Y mi opinión es seguir lo que tu quieras hacer.

Nikator apretó los labios, pero se reservó su opinión. Tan solo empezó a caminar hacia la deigma.

Ambos caminaban con cascos de plomo, siendo rodeados por los restos del antiguo distrito comercial. Cuenta su tío, cuando trabajaba en la policía en los últimos días de Enosi, que en Hipperlicarnassos la insurrección fue más severa para la república. Los habitantes usaban los resto de grandes carretas y los vagones de los transportes públicos para cubrirse contra la policía y los stratos desplegados contra ellos. Fortificaban las deigmas y combatían contra las fuerzas de seguridad con la fuerza desbordada que ofrecían las multitudes enardecidas. Y como había derecho a portar armas, la metrópolis, en todos sus puntos cardinales, se convirtió en un gran campo de batalla. A las fuerzas del orden público no le quedó aplicar la "moral de las bayonetas". Y no era mentira, los gemelos se encontraban con cuerpos de enosianos con signos de violencia.

Ojala pudieran ver esa cantidad de armas o algo útil entre la gran cantidad de esqueletos descoloridos que había en la deigma. Seguían caminando, llegaron a la mitad del distrito, donde el episodio de la rebelión había sido más notable: decenas de esqueletos, ruinas, piezas de armas que no servían y... 

— Nikator. Ven, encontré algo. — Dijo Nika, empezando a revisar uno de los esqueletos equinos que había, aunque este tenía medio cuerpo aplastado por un tranvía volcado.

El gemelo se paró al lado de su hermana, quien levantó una espada de su funda. Nika le dio el arma a su hermano, quien no tardó en desenvainar. Era un sable curvo, con el manto cilíndrico.

— Toma, para que puedas jugar al soldadito. — le dijo su hermana.

— Es un sable allayi. Esos sables que tenían un mango retráctil y, con un botón, se alargaban al tamaño de una lanza corta. Dejame probarlo. — Dijo Nikator con una gran sonrisa en su boca, ignorando el comentario de su hermana. Con la misma, empezaba a manipular la misma. Sin querer, presionó botón que activaba el mecanismo de alargamiento. Era un movimiento brusco y violento el que hacía, y eso, combinado con un golpe contra el tranvía, generaron un ruido cortante y metálico que rompió el silencio de la deigma.

Ellos esperaron. Y el resultado no fue grato.

— ¡OÍ eso! ¡Es por aquí! ¡Apurense! — Dijo una voz gruesa en el distrito. Y estaba cerca, a unos minutos de galope.

EL instinto de supervivencia entró en ambos, motivados por el pánico ¿Quién pudo oirlos? ¿Ursas? ¿Bandidos? Los gemelos no se quedarían a averiguarlo y empezaron a galopar por donde vinieron. Notaron el problema que tenían: huellas. Sus pasos estaban delatando su dirección, y por mucho que galoparan, estos los traicionarian. Entre la imagen rápida de las ruinas de la deigma, escuchando los gritos y los cascos de sus perseguidores, no veían un refugio en donde resguardarse.

El repentino disparo que dio en una de las carretas volcadas, causó que la yegua diera un grito y se tirara al suelo. Su hermano casi la pasa por un lado, tropezando sobre sus cascos para devolverse y levantarla. NO vio a nadie por su detrás, entonces…

Nikator se voleto a su izquierda, mirando por un instante a otro caballo enosiano, de color café y protegido por el frío, abalanzarse sobre él con un picahielos en su boca. Por instinto, le propinó una coz directa a su mandíbula, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo y su arma lejos de él. Eran bandidos comunes de la desolación, pero ver a dos más por donde vino este, y usando mosquetes improvisados, no tuvo más opción que empezar a galopar.

Un disparo, uno a los cascos de la yegua, los obligó a ir más rápido. Pronto, oyeron más gritos y más cascos que se unían a la persecución. Entre obscenidades y juramentos sobre lo que le harían, los gemelos empezaron a reventar sus cascos para dejar atrás a los bandidos. Zigzagueaban entre las ruinas, viéndose obligados a tomar otra ruta.

Pero era eso o caer en las garras de los bandidos.

NO sabían cómo, pero su persecución los había traído a las afueras de la deigma, en dirección a otra calle residencial de la metrópolis. Los gemelos alzaban la cabeza y miraban a sus alrededores como unos dementes en los breves momentos cuando no les disparaban. Vieron una oportunidad, leve y borrosa, pero oportuna después de todo; y decidieron tomarla.

Encontraron una barbería abandonada que estaba abierta y, más importante, la reja a la zona residencial de la estructura también. Los gemelos ingresaron por la puerta y cerraron era pieza metálica, retrocediendo repentinamente cuando uno de los bandidos metió sus cascos sobre las hendiduras de las barras metálicas. El equino, con violencia, trataba de alcanzarlos. Este saco sus miembros de la puerta y dio un grito.

—¡AGH! ¡Traigan al grandulón y el mazo!

Ellos no tardaron en ver a perro diamantero con susodicha arma frente a ellos, preparándose para golpear la puerta. Un golpe violento, y los gemelos sintieron el crujir de la visagras y el metal siendo abollados. Nikator no tardó en reaccionar.

— ¡NIka, vamos! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡CORRE!

Ambos empezaron a galopar por el pasillo del apartamento, tratando de poner más distancia entre ellos y la puerta que empezaba a ceder ante el mazo. Subieron las escaleras con ahínco, con las blancas paredes del apartamento como testigos, sin importar el que, ingresaron por la primera puerta que vieron, dándole un gran empujón entre los dos.

— ¡NO PUEDEN OCULTARSE POR SIEMPRE! ¡IREMOS POR USTEDES! ¡¿ME OYERON?! ¡IREMOS POR USTEDES!


	2. Capítulo II: Conociendo a la bestia

Capítulo II: Conociendo a la bestia

— ¿Te imaginaste nuestra vida así cuando tenías ocho años?

Había pasado un día, desde que los gemelos habían visitado la Deigma. Habian tomado todos los muebles, los escaparates y objetos pesados, incluso el esqueleto del antiguo morador, para bloquear la puerta. Entre la adrenalina y la desesperación, no se dieron cuenta que habían subido al tercer piso del apartamento. Era demasiado alto para salir por la ventana, y no había algo con que escalar. La fortuna, eso si, los habia sonreido al despistar a los bandidos que los venían persiguiendo.

Los gemelos incluso fungen como barricada, sentándose y presionando con sus lomos el montón de obstáculos que había en la puerta. No había tiempo ni era prudente hacer una fogata, así que ambos temblaban como perros en ese lugar. Solo buscaron cuando no sentían a los bandidos caminar por el pasillo. No era una casa muy grande, y había sido saqueada con anterioridad, pues solo pudieron encontrar unas velas y una botella abierta de hidromiel.

Al menos no había perdido su dulzura, y les proporcionaba algo de calor en la garganta mientras esperaban. Ambos se veían obligados a hablar a nivel de susurro. Para ese momento, con la botella casi acabada, Nika rompió el silencio con su pregunta.

— No, no me la imaginaba así. — Dijo Nikator, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa mientras la cabeza le tambaleaba —. A esta edad, pensaba que me uniría al ejército y esperar a la próxima campaña de la república. Me imaginaba con mi uniforme azulado, uniéndome a los cuerpos de húsares. La brisa en mi melena y mi arma cortando la carne. Así estaba en mi mente, ¿y tu? ¿Cómo te veías a ti misma?

— Una vida apacible y tranquila, en mi carrera universitaria como… — Nika empezaba a girar su casco en el aire, buscando la carrera correcta —… No sé, botánica o farmaceuta. Algo que tenga que ver con el manejo de plantas.

— Como mamá.

Aunque su hermano era el que tenía la mala fama por sus gestos, NIka era quien, al hablar de recuerdos, apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su hermano. La quema del diario no era algo que se olvidara con unos tragos. Pero se contuvo, después de todo, era ella quien sacó el tema a relucir.

— Si, como mamá. Bueno, no tanto. Mamá se dedico a hacer arreglos florales y vender té importado.

— Ahora míranos, un par de desolados sobrevivendo. Debimos ser más cuidadosos.

— El diario me mostró que, fuera de nuestros cascos, no entendíamos. Todo se derrumbaba a nuestro alrededor y nosotros preocupados por la merienda. Mierda, incluso con darnos cuenta, ¿que podíamos hacer? Llegamos a los diez años y la ciudad estaba sumida en protestas y luchas callejeras.

— Tienes toda la razón.

Los gemelos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Movían sus orejas, y es que detrás de la puerta sentían pasos. Una caminata lenta y pesada, quizás un equino, el mismo que casi los agarra en la reja ayer. Oyeron que se detuvo frente a la puerta, obligándolos a tensarse y estar atentos. Sintieron como alguien tocaba la puerta, sintiendo, esperando. Los gemelos se quedaron petrificados, sentía que si respiraban serían descubiertos.

Esos segundos parecían una eternidad. Imaginaban las peores consecuencias si los descubren: morir por hipotermia cuando les robaran todo; ser usados como entretenimiento para esa banda, entre otras atrocidades que solo pasaban por sus mentes. Pero nada pasó, sintieron que esos pasos se alejaban de donde estaban. Ambos suspiraron

— Creo que me toca preguntar algo.

— Hazlo, amargado. — Dijo Nika. Le provocó una ligera risa a su hermano.

— ¿Cómo saldremos de esta?

— Rayos, yo iba a hacer la misma pregunta en mi turno. — Dijo Nika con una sonrisa, antes de empinarse un trago de hidromiel —. Yo pienso que si nos quedamos, la Fortuna nos sonreirá y saldremos de esta. Hasta puedes que mates a uno o a dos antes de desaparecer.

— Que optimista. Hasta irreal. Deja de soñar, hermanita.

— Suficiente, creo me toca preguntar. — DIjo NIka, llevando uno de sus cascos al mentón. — A ver, a ver. Ya lo tengo, ¿te gusta alguien del asentamiento? ¿Alguna yegua en especial? ¿Alguien a quien debo empezar a llamar "cuñada"?

— Te estabas reservando esa pregunta, ¿eh? — Dijo Nikator, tenía la cara algo enrojecida y dio un gran gesto de asco —. En primer lugar, son varias preguntas en una y eso es trampa. — Cuando fue a verla, Nika le saco la lengua —. En segundo lugar, no he tenido el tiempo para buscar a alguien especial.

— ¿Te creo? — Le pregunto su hermana, terminando su acto de malicia al sonreírle de manera picarona. Estaba enterada de que unas yeguas estaban interesadas en él, pero se hacía el duro. Le recordaba una historia de amor barata que terminó quemando para encender el fogón.

— Ese es tu problema. Tenemos que revisar.

Con sumo cuidado, colocando sus cascos en el suelo y levantándose con lentitud, Nikator se movió hasta la ventana. Su hermana, por otro lado, se recostó en el suelo y acercó su oreja a la cerámica.

EL amanecer se asomaba con timidez en las calles, la breve y momentánea luz de la madrugada solo dejaba ver a la bruma matutina, dominante en el ambiente por la falta de viento, dejaba ver las pálidas sombras de los escombros y la carretas derruidas. Pero, no había señal de los bandidos que los seguían. Nikator asumió que, como cualquiera, tomaron refugio en el edificio. Debieron instalarse en los pisos inferiores o dentro de la barbería que, en un breve instante, lograron ver. Los envidiaba, no tenían miedo y nadies les perseguía, podían calentarse con una buena fogata y comer algo caliente.

Su hermana mandó a callar de nuevo, llamando su atención con el casco y colocandolo en su boca. El gemelo depende de su hermana y lo que oía, así que mientras se paraliza por el miedo y veía a Nika reaccionar. Veía como ella se palidecía, él como sus ojos se empequeñecían y el miedo que sentía ella, podía sentirlo con cada fibra de su cuerpo. El se suponía que era el valiente entre los dos, y fácilmente se dejaba llevar por el terror.

No le importaba su propio sufrimiento, pero sentiría el doble por ella.

Solo pudo respirar con normalidad cuando su hermana cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, ella lo invitaba a acercarse, con cuidado, a su lado. Y así lo hizo.

— Estuvo cerca, Nikator. — DIjo la yegua de color crema,con un tono más bajo y empezando a calmar su respiración así como su hermano. Ella le dio la botella. — Toma, el último trago debe ser tuyo.

— ¿Segura?

— Yo empecé la botella, me parece justo que tu la termines. — Le dijo Nika, sonriéndole. Su hermano se apuró la botella en un sol trago,sintiendo como su garganta se acaloraba. — Creo que es mi turno para preguntar.

— ¿Crees que nací ayer? — Le dijo el corcel, sonriéndole.

— Casi, pero no. Dale hermanito, ¿cual es tu pregunta? De seguro es algo de muerte o batallas, lo que sea. — Dijo Nika.

— No, no. Es algo más personal, ¿como es que siempre estas alegre? — Dijo Nikator, alzó sus casos y apunto a todo lo que había —. Siempre me ha molestado, incluso de pequeño. El mundo estaba en llamas y tú repartes sonrisa por doquier.

— Me niego a responder esa pregunta, Nikator. — Dijo la yegua, parecía contenta, algo alegre. Pero en realidad la yegua se sentía algo molesta. — Soy tu condenada hermana y, ¿ahora te das cuenta que soy alegre? Por eso pienso que naciste ayer ¿Quieres la respuesta a esa pregunta? Entonces debes ser mas perceptivo. Se acabó el juego.

Su hermano iba a protestar, pero una yegua enfurecida seguía siendo algo terrible cuando tu vida no estaba en riesgo. Nikator tuvo que contentarse al ver a su hermana irse con el mentón levantado.

Por suerte, con cuidado y discreción.

* * *

Ya había pasado el mediodía, pero el sol no había calentado la tierra ni a sus habitantes. Nika empezaba a temblar, frotándose sus cascos sobre su ropa. Estaba sentada sobre sus cascos, encogida y con sus piernas recogidas. Pero era el cansancio lo que le molestaba: ella y su hermano habían pasado la noche en vela, cuidándose el uno al otro, despertándolos cuando uno empezaba a perder el conocimiento por el frío, siempre en vigilia.

Ella alzó la vista y buscó a su hermano. Decidido a no volver a pasar frío, Nikator buscaba en la habitación. Asomándose por la puerta, su hermano negó con la cabeza.

— Se han llevado todo. No hay cobijas ni mantos, hasta la cama es inservible. — Le dijo Nikator, este volvió a la habitación y le hablaba desde adentro —. Hay un montón de fundas para almohadas. Espero que sirva de algo.

Era protección mediocre, no podía ni cubrir la cabeza. Los años en la Desolación, sin embargo, les dieron experiencia para sobrevivir. Nikator puso las fundas de manera que le cubriera donde saliera más calor, como el cuello. Entre temblores, Nika le agradeció.

Por suerte, el pasillo había estado tranquilo. Pero seguían ahí. En sus vigilancias en la ventana, veía a la misma partida de bandidos entrar y salir del apartamento, ocultándose en los interiores cuando éstos daban vistazos hacia arriba. Siempre venían con algunos sacos.

Pero, en la calle venía otra figura que nunca había visto. Si bien traía los ropajes para sobrevivir a la Desolación, incluso en mejor estado, sobre su lomo y cubriéndolo había una chaqueta antigua de color negro. La capucha de sus ropajes hacían una caverna que cubría su cabeza. Y mientras más cerca se dirigía a la deigma, más cerca se acercaba al edificio.

Más cerca de ser asaltado por los bandidos.

— Nika, despierta Nika. Viene alguien. — Al llamarla, la yegua se levantó, dejando las fundas en el suelo y avanzado con rapidez a la ventana. Nikator sentía el aliento de su hermana en su hombro, mientras que ambos se fijaban en la escena. — Parece un equino, pero no parece del asentamiento.

— Está lejos, pero parecen ropas bien mantén- ¡Santa razón! — Nika se llevo el casco a su boca.

Mientras que el viajero con la chaqueta negra caminaba con lentitud y con la cabeza abajo, los bandidos empezaban a moverse para rodearlo. Eran más, comparados con ayer. Seis bandidos, entre equinos, minotauros y perros, le impidieron el paso al peregrino, mientras que otros cuatro se quedaba más alejados, esperando.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! ¡Es nuestra única oportunidad! ¡Vamos! — Dijo NIka, quien galopó hasta la barricada y empezaba a quitar los muebles de la puerta, pero al voltear, se encontró con un Nikator pálido, asombrado y con la boca abierta. Eso no la detuvo y continuó apartando escombros —. ¡¿Que esperas?!

— ¡Pasame un armario o una mesita de noche! — dijo Nikator. Su Hermana así lo hizo, arrimandole una mesita de té que obstruía la puerta. Su gemelo, viendo la dificultad que pasaba su hermana, decidió ayudarla.

— ¡Espero que sepas lo que haces!

Ambos se ayudaban con mover muebles de la puerta a la ventana. El peso del armario causaba un rechinido molesto cuando lo arrastraban sobre la cerámica, pero se alegraron al sentir el gran vacio que habia detras de la comoda de madera. Haciendo fuerza desde la base, lanzaron el objeto a través de la ventana. Ambos miraron con interés el resultado.

La gravedad hizo lo suyo y la suerte les sonrió: el armario cayó en el grupo que estaba apartado de quienes rodeaban al viajero. Dos de ellos desaparecieron tras la caída del ropero, mientras que otro, cayo y no se levantó del suelo; posiblemente afectado por alguna pieza que se haya fragmentado por la caída violenta. Solo el más alejado, conteniendo la respiración y dando un salto alargado, se salvó de una muerte inminente. Busco con la vista el origen y encontró la cara de los gemelos. Con un gran grito de rabia, el caballo bandido se adentro al apartamento.

La distracción, en cambio, había llamado la atención del grupo que rodeaba al viajero. Este, no perdió el tiempo y con un paso largo sacó su sable, atravesando al saqueador más cercano. Los gemelos no pudieron ver, pero oían gritos de batalla, así como el sonido de carne siendo atravesada o huesos rotos. Ellos tendrían que pelear dentro de un rato.

Nikator le señaló a su hermana que se escondiera en una de las habitaciones, que hizo en un instante. El, mientras, se coloco a un lado de la puerta, desenvainando su sable y apretando sus dientes en el mango, sintiendo el sabor del caucho en su boca. Cerró los ojos, y sentía el sonido a su alrededor. Él percibió la pequeña batalla que se realizaba desde la calle. EL acero chocar contra otra hoja, tratando de alcanzar el cuello del contrario o atravesarlo. Juraría que los bandidos estaban siendo vencidos por el viajero, pues siempre oía las mismas voces insultandolo, amenazándolo y gritando cuando caían abatidos. Podría jurar que…

¡Ahí estaba! ¡Sus pasos entraban al pasillo, tal como los tambores furiosos en las manos de un demonio! Y cuando sintió sus cascos al frente de la puerta, ¡un gran empujón rompio la entrada que les había sido su refugio! Nikator lanzó un tajo directo a su cuello, esperando acabar con el bandido en el primer golpe. Pero este se agacho a tiempo para que el sable del gemelo pasara por encima de su lomo, clavándose en el marco de la puerta.

EL semental de color crema entró en pánico, su arma se había adherido a la madera del marco y costaba sacarlo con su boca. Sintió un ardor en su vientre, producto de una fuerte coz, y el aire empezaba a salir de sus pulmones con un grito seco. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y sus dientes soltaban su sable al abrir la boca, urgente de aire. Echo un vistazo sobre el bandido, listo para clavarle la hoja de su cuchillo.

Vió los ojos del caballo, quien transmitía una rabia que venía del mismo infierno. Quizás había aplastado a algún pariente, o algún amigo. Y fue eso lo que provocó un leve sentimiento de culpa sobre Nikator; pues, al final del día, todos trataban de sobrevivir. Levantó su casco en dirección a su oponente, tratando de pedir clemencia. AL menos, quería morir con algo de aliento para exhalar.

EL equino levantó su cabeza, a punto de apuñalar al gemelo. Un una entrada rápida y sencilla en el cuello o en sus órganos vitales. Un movimiento de verdugo… ¡Que no se realizó! Nika, tomando la pata de una mesa, golpeó al bandido por detrás de la cabeza. No fue fuerte, no lo dejó inconsciente. Pero fue lo que necesitaba y deseaba el gemelo, pues el bandido soltó el cuchillo y dio un gran quejido de dolor, mientras se llevaba uno de sus cascos a la zona de impacto y retrocedía de la gemela. Fue su momento.

Solo tenía que dar un giro leve, cambiar un ángulo corto, pues el desdichado se había puesto en dirección (con un leve ajuste) de sus cascos traseros. Nikator se movió y le propinó al semental una coz directa a su boca. A través de sus pezuñas, sentía algo quebrándose detrás de la carne. EL bandido, afectado, se tambaleaba. Tenía la vista perdida y su cabeza daba algunas vueltas, tratando de recuperar el equilibro. Con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca, y tratando de ofrecer algo de resistencia, el agresor se preparó para el siguiente movimiento del gemelo escupiendo una muela al suelo.

NO tardó en dar su respuesta. Tomando el sable del suelo, Nikator cargo contra el bandido, lanzando otro tajo contra su cuello. Con un movimiento torpe, el bandido pudo escapar de una muerte segura, hasta le dio tiempo para reaccionar y propinarle un golpe con su casco a la cara del gemelo. La pezuña alcanzó su objetivo y la mejilla del caballo armado se enrojeció, pero este no retrocedió. Ante el siguiente golpe del bandido, Nikator lo bloqueo con uno de sus cascos y retomó la iniciativa: le dio un cabezazo al bandido.

Eso le dio la distancia que necesitaba y volvió a atacar al semental. Esta vez, sí pudo acertar, ocasionando un corte en su pecho. EL bandido se llevó su casco a la zona afectada, sintiendo la cálida sangre emanar de su cuerpo. Daba sus últimos alientos, y levantó la cabeza para recibir a NIkator cargar contra el, sable en boca, listo para ensartarlo. La hoja atravesó al agresor quien, con algunos gritos secos y con su labios temblando, se despidió de este mundo. EL gemelo retiró la hoja del pecho y, con algo de sangre sobre el, miro a un lado.

ENcontró a una Nika horrorizada a su hermano y el cuerpo que yacía delante de este. Nunca había presenciado la muerte de alguien de esa manera. Ella había revisado los esqueletos de una familia suburbana, los cuerpos de otros buscadores que no habían tenido éxito, los restos de alguien que se había suicidado… Pero nunca eso, la muerte tan violenta de alguien que solo quería sobrevivir, a pesar de haber tomado la ruta violenta. Y lo peor de todo, su hermano, su compañero, quien había recibido las primeras nieves de la Desolación, fue el perpetrador de tan salvaje acto.

No era el mejor conversador, ni el más indicado para tranquilizar a alguien. Pero, como en el incidente del diario, alguien debía aterrizar a su hermana.

— Era él o nosotros, Nika. — Se limitó a decir Nikator. Se contento al saber que su hermana, después de tragar saliva, asentía lentamente.

Pero, a pesar de la violencia, los dos sentían un aire renovado recorre su cuerpo. CAda respiración que daban, era una bocanada más fresca y pura que la anterior. Y es que, ya no sentían ese temor que causaba el estado de sitio que los bandidos ofrecían. NO, ellos sentían que la libertad, en un momento negada, volvía con ellos.

NO tardaron mucho, tomaron las pocas cosas que tenían y se abrigaron bien para el frio. Luego de ello, empezaron a galopar por el pasillo. Sus pasos hacían eco en la gran vivienda abandonada y las paredes y puertas eran testigos de que, con cada metro que avanzaban, la sonrisa de los gemelos se hacían más grandes.

La luz del exterior los había encandilado por un momento, viéndose obligados a poner uno de sus cascos frente a sus caras. SI, aún era la Desolación, el blanco y abandonado yermo en la ciudad que alguna vez llamaron hogar. Solo había una cosa distinta. Varias cosas. Los cuerpos inertes de cinco equinos yacían en la calle, con su sangre siendo leves flores rojas ante un gran campo blanco. Cuatro de ellos habian muerto por tajos, atravesamientos. UNo de los bandidos había intentado huir, tenía la lanza del peregrino clavada en su cuello. Pero, si su arma seguía ahí, ¿donde estaba el viajero?

No tardaron de encontrar la respuesta. EL viajero, con sus ropas invernales de color negro, estaba encima del mismo bandido que casi los alcanza en la reja. Su cara se encontraba azul, para tener una piel de color crema, y sus ojos estaban saltones mientras que lo último que veía era al peregrino presionar sobre su cuello. Su fuerza se desvanecía, sus cascos se caían, intentando dar un desesperada y débil resistencia ante su contrincante. EN cuestión de segundos, aquel saqueador exhaló su último aliento.

Los gemelos volvieron a sentir el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Quien tienen al frente, que ya los estaba viendo, había matado a seis bandidos de la Desolación, a seis de ellos. Y a uno, con sus propios cascos. ¿Que eran dos más? El viajero camino hacia ellos, con un paso lento y decidido, se quitó el pasamontañas que cubría su cara, revelando una gran y blanca sonrisa tras una cara negra antes de hablar.

— ¿Ustedes son los que tiraron aquel ropero? — Dijo el viajero, tenía una voz aguda, alegre, no dejaba de sonreír. Al quitarse la capucha un equino de crin negra, melena blanca y un único ojo verde mantenía una cálida sonrisa para los gemelos. Estos asintieron —. Les debo una, muchachos. ¿Que tal si lo conversamos frente a una fogata? ¿Tienen hambre? ¿Necesitan algo?

— ¿Quien eres? — Se limitó a decir Nikator, manteniendo su sable cerca y guardando su distancia del equino negro. Este, se limitó a sonreír con la mitad de su boca y levantar su casco hacia el, señal de que no les haría daño.

— Perdona mis modales. El fin del mundo y el frío hace que los olvide. Mi nombre es Pirro, y soy recolector como ustedes. — Dijo el semental negro, manteniendo una sonrisa a los gemelos y respetando la distancia. Miro a los lados, y sacó de sus alforjas los que parecía una lata. — Deben tener hambre. Y parece que pasaron una noche con frío. Sentémonos a hablar cómodamente frente a una fogata. Tenemos que refugiarnos.

* * *

Las llamas bailaban al ritmo de deslizar una piedra de afilar sobre el acero. Era un ruido nada armonioso, nada suave, y así era como están el acero. El sable alayí que consiguieron los gemelos necesitaba más filo para poder ser totalmente mortal. No es que ambos iban a dar su única arma para defenderse ante un extraño, aunque fueron amenazados por los mismos bandidos. Para estar seguros, el gemelo pidió el sable del extraño mientras afilaba el suyo.

Era una fina pieza echa en la antigua Lambda, ciudad-fortaleza y capital del ejército de la Antigua República. Veía el fino grabado sobre la hoja, y el mango cilíndrico hecho con el mismo metal y recubierto de caucho para utilizarlo con la boca. Al pasar el casco sobre el filo, sintió un ardor.

Los tres habían tomado refugio a una calles de donde se conocieron. En un barrio elegante entre los grandes edificios. Era un recinto cerrado, lleno de antiguos parques que ahora son esqueletos de troncos congelados y juegos para potrillos blancos por la escarcha, así como carrozas volcadas. Lo único que les importaba entre los antiguos lujos, era las amplias chimeneas que se encontraban adentro. Recluido, elegante, abandonado…

— Extraño, mis tíos vivían en este mismo barrio. Corruptos, y no sentían pena en su posición de burócratas. — Dijo Pirro, mientras seguía afilando el sable. A veces, levantaba el arma frente a sus ojos y miraba la hoja a ambos lados, o pasaba el casco sobre el filo. De todas formas, seguía afilando. — Yo vivía en los suburbios, bueno, cuando este existía. Justo pasé por donde estaba la casa de mi familia, y casi me da un infarto al verlo convertido en un complejo de apartamentos. ¿Dónde vivían ustedes?

Nika estaba ajena a la conversación, mientras cortaba los muebles para tener leña. Pirro le proporcionó una olla de cobre donde cocinar. Primero, avivaba las llamas con trozos de madera y mantenía los leños cerca para que no le cortara el oxígeno. Su hermano empezaba a abrir una de las latas del equino negro: sopa de verduras.

— No me acuerdo, éramos jóvenes cuando sucedió la crisis. — Dijo Nikator, manteniendo la mirada sobre Pirro. Una clara mentira, no era momento para una conversación detallada. — Nos mudamos con nuestro tío antes de las primeras nevadas. Vivimos en las montañas, y cuando regresamos, nos encontramos con esto.

— Pero nos quedamos a ayudar a nuestro tío. — Dijo Nika, mientras movía el cucharón en la sopa. — Tendríamos como doce o trece años cuando vimos la Desolación. Nos cuidamos y aprendimos a sobrevivir hasta entrada la mayoría de edad, donde nos pedían buscar en las ruinas

— Que afortunados, yo estaba muy lejos de casa cuando sucedió. — Dijo el equino negro, quien habló en un tono nostálgico y había parado de afilar el sable —. Ni siquiera pude decirle adiós a la ciudad propiamente. Fue entrenar en Lambda, embarcarse en Ágora y luchar. Un frente tras otro a lo largo de casi treinta años de mi vida.

— Suena a una vida muy movida. — Se limitó a responderle la yegua. Ya había servido la lata en el caldero, era cuestión de esperar. Pirro rió ante el comentario de la yegua.

— Si lo fue, y aún lo sigue siendo. — Dijo Pirro. Continuó afilando, pero se detuvo y probó el filo con su casco. Ahora si era una espada decente. Le sonrió a los gemelos antes de pasarles el sable —. Listo, como nuevo. Capaz de cortar pelos en el aire.

— Gracias. — Dijo Nikator, ambos se devolvieron los sables. El tuerto le sonrió al gemelo mientras intercambiaban las armas. — Ahora si es un allayí de verdad. Mi hermana y yo te vimos desde arriba, en el apartamento. Ambos nos preguntamos, — preguntó el gemelo. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de que él continuase. Al volver su vista, encontró a un Pirro con una sonrisa paternal y con su único ojo fijos en ellos con la ternura de un pariente. Por fin notaban las facciones arrugadas del corcel negro, quien, al alzar una ceja cuando Nikator no soltaba la pregunta, se le notaban por el gesto.

— Sacala, hijo. No me voy a molestar por una pregunta.

— ¿Que hacía un anciano como tu solo por la ciudad? — Pregunto Nyka. Sentándose al lado de su hermano. El corcel negro rió mientras negaba con la cabeza

—No creemos que hayas pasado por la Desolación solo para complacer la nostalgia. — Dijo Nikator. EL equino de color negro río antes de contestar.

— Los dos son tan curiosos como directos. Primero que nada, no soy tan viejo. Y segundo, como cualquiera en este páramo, busco comida y algo para quemar. Tengo algunos compañeros que hacen lo mismo. Son un, — Pirro se detuvo, mirando a un lado —, tanto violentos con los que no traen nada.

— Suena a nuestro jefe. Si algún tiempo no has traído nada, te expulsa. — Dijo Nika, sonriéndole —. Nosotros tratamos de que no nos echen, después de un error que hicimos.

— ¿Puedo preguntarles qué les pasó? No me parece justo que les cuente la historia de mi vida, o algo así, si no me cuentan algo de ustedes ¡Es más! Cuentenme eso a detalle y no les preguntaré otra cosa, y responderé las preguntas que me parezcan adecuadas, ¿trato? — Pirro se sobresaltó de manera jovial, sonriéndole a ambos corceles con todos sus dientes. Tenía su encanto, a pesar de la edad.

— No tengo problemas con ello, ¿y tu, hermana? — Preguntó Nikator, quien prosiguió cuando su hermana le negó con la cabeza —. Pues, no hace mucho, mi hermana y yo estábamos explorando las ruinas, como cualquier día decente. Entre la Deigma suroeste y nuestro asentamiento, había una tienda general.

— Uno de los primeros sitios en ser saqueados. — Interrumpió el corcel negro, riendo entre sus dientes y llevándose un casco a la boca —. Disculpa por la interrupción, continua.

— Pues, — continuó Nika —, entramos a esa tienda cuando cayó la noche. Teníamos los cascos vacíos después de dos días de búsqueda, tan solo encontramos sobras y restos de periódicos para quemar. Fue cuando encontramos el alijo. Me caí detrás del mostrador, y llegué a un sótano.

— Caíste como un saco de papas, Nika. — Dijo Nikator, sonriéndole a su hermana. Pirro, desde donde estaba, empezaba a reírse.

— Pués tú gritaste como potranca asustada cuando me viste caer. — Le respondió Nika. El equino de color negro le costaba respirar por las carcajadas. Los gemelos se dejaron contagiar por la alegría del momento. Cuando los aires se tranquilizaron, ella continuó — En el accidente, encontramos un alijo secreto que poseía todo lo que necesitábamos: comida enlatada, vendas, alcohol, piezas de metal, bolsas de cuero llenas de pólvora y mucho material para quemar. Era como descubrir el tesoro del pirata.

Los gemelos se rieron, y el corcel negro los acompañó en su alegría. Pero, pasado un rato, el fuego iluminaba caras que se entristecían a con los segundos, borrando las grandes sonrisas. El equino negro prestaba atención.

— Nos recibieron como héroes cuando regresamos. Comida para el hambriento, vendas para los heridos, armas para los vigilantes y una fuente de calor. — Dijo Nikator, haciendo una mueca de asco antes de escupir al suelo — A los tres días, el asentamiento fue rodeado por una banda armada de un vecino.

— Se suponía que ese caché era para la ruta que va de Minospolis a Hipperlicarnassos de un asentamiento vecino, pero no teniamos la culpa de habernos topado con eso. — Dijo Nika, bajando las orejas —. Si hay que agradecerle algo a Dionisio, el líder de nuestra comunidad, es que haya convencido a la banda de dejarnos. No pasó mucho antes de que nos mandaran a buscar para pagar "lo que robamos".

Después de contar su historia, solo el crepitar de las llamas fue el único ruido que emanó de la habitación. Era descorazonador que ese par, para la perspectiva de Pirro, solo haya conocido a La Desolación como su único hogar, y que tengan que trabajar a cuestas por ayudar a su pequeña comunidad. Eran pocos los que tenían bondad en el nuevo mundo, y él sabía de lo que hablaba… Después de conocerla a ella.

Trató de animar a los gemelos cuando dijo:

— ¿Siempre complementan lo que dicen?

Eso agarró a los hermanos Soter con la guardia baja. Ella se sonrojó y rió mientras cubría su boca con su casco, mientras que él pasaba a estar pensativo y con las orejas abajo, a estar en alerta y serio. Fue el primero en hablar.

— Pensé que las preguntas las hacíamos nosotros. — Se limitó a decir Nikator.

— Oye, solo quiero conocerlos. — Dijo el corcel negro, sonríendoles —. Y si veo una oportunidad para animar la ocasión, lo haré con gusto. Recuerden, tengo más años que ustedes y he aprendido bastante.

— Señor Pirro. — Empezó Nika, asomando su pregunta con delicadeza. Como un pequeñín curioso.

— Diga.

— ¿Dónde vive usted?

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro, claro! Verán, estoy con un gran grupo asentado en el Sector Industrial. Tenemos protección, comida de sobra y, lo mejor de todo, agua caliente, ¡divina fortuna, agua caliente para bañarse! Por eso quiero que vengan conmigo. Me imagino que la han pasado horrible y han estado lejos de casa por mucho tiempo, ¿me equivoco?

— No, para nada. — Respondieron ambos gemelos, al mismo tiempo.

— Entonces, vengan conmigo, total, si van a pasar un día mas en la Desolación, ¿por qué no hacerlo con la comodidad de antaño? Me haré responsable de ustedes, y puede que les guste tanto quieran quedarse.

— Quiero hacerle una pregunta, — dijo Nikator, quien levantó su casco —, ¿qué hizo durante la guerra?

— Bueno muchacho, puedo responder que me rascaba la nariz y es una respuesta válida. Pero quiero serles lo más honesto posible. — Dijo Pirro, llevando uno de sus cascos al pecho, apuntando al corazón — ¿Reconoces estes símbolo?

Apenas era visible por la oscuridad, añadiéndole que era negro en su totalidad. Pero una inspección mas cercana y al acercarlo al fuego, Pirro enfocó parte de su capa en una sección en particular. Estaba bordado en el mismo, y curtido por la suciedad, el deterioro y el uso constante, le había quitado parte de lo que, en el pasado, era un símbolo que inspiraba tanto temor como admiración. Una calavera en medio de dos huesos cruzados. Nikator quedó sorprendido, Nika, por su parte, solo parecía obstinada mientras murmuraba " _sementales_ ".

— ¡Húsares de la muerte!

— En efecto. — Le respondió Pirro al sorprendido corcel —. Me costó mucho llegar ahí, pero lo logré. Y aunque Énosi y el resto del mundo se haya ido al demonio, puedo decir en mi lecho de muerte puedo decir, " _fui un húsar de la muerte"._

— A la carga. — Dijo Nikator, con una sonrisa que su hermana nunca había visto.

— ¡A la carga! — Contestó el corcel negro, con la fiereza digna como si estuviera en un campo de batalla. Ambos se sorprendieron, empujando sus cuerpos hacia atrás. El corcel reía, pero su alegría se iba desvaneciendo lentamente —. A finales de la guerra, con la llegada de nuevas tácticas y, mas importante, equipamiento, los métodos de carga gloriosa se iban desechando. Ya saben, mejores armas a distancia, telecomunicaciones, dirigibles avanzados… Todo eso. Casi al final de la guerra, fui herido de gravedad y me trasladaron a nuestra ciudad. Presencie las protestas… Una, por, una. Y antes de que me pregunten, solo les diré que eran aterradoras. Equinos peleando en las calles, mientras que los antimotines formaban una línea y avanzaban con cuidado, rompiéndole todo a quien al estúpido que se les parara al frente; minotauros lanzando lo que sea, producto del vandalismo, a la policia o a las tiendas; incluso simios, armados con fusiles antiguos, disparaban a matar cuando las cosas se volvieron insostenibles. Con el tronido de las armas, vino un silencio de cripta que fue la antesala a algo que lo llamo "la furia". Y si quieren ver el resultado de eso, solo echen un vistazo por la ventana.

Hubo un respetuoso silencio en la habitación. Uno muy largo, que acalló los nuevos intentos de conversación y las sesiones de preguntas. Lentamente, cada quien iba a acostarse o a vigilar, con un mundo de interrogantes sin responder o con lo que podían recordar.

* * *

—… debieron ver cuando llegamos a Equestria. Esto es nada comparado con la fiesta de bienvenida que nos dieron.

Pirro se agachaba para evitar una viga que había caido. Un extremo del mismo estaba unido al techo, mientras que el otro había caído y quebrado una mesa de billar. El crujido del roble antiguo, carcomido por el tiempo, acompañaba a los tres en su travesía, que se aventuraba por un antiguo bar. Las sillas estaban vacías, y la nada ocupaba todas las mesas accesibles.

Ya era casi de mediodía, con una tenue luz asomándose en un día nevado. Costaba mucho moverse por las calles, pués no había visibilidad y levantar tus cascos en la nieve te cansaba. Las ruinas, sin embargo, eran una ruta segura cuando la interperie te impedía el paso. Los dos gemelos pasaban por debajo de la misma viga mientras escuchaban a Pirro.

— Un día después de cruzar la frontera, empezó a caer un chaparrón del cielo. Era lluvia tras lluvia, peor que los monzones en la selva, que impedía nuestro avance por las tierras ponis. Al principio, pensabamos que era normal, pues muchos eramos veteranos contra los ahuizotles y estabamos acostumbrados a la lluvia. Pero el barro. — Pirro hizo una mueca de asco —. El barro era insoportable. Se te pegaba en las botas, en los cascos, en el cinturon, en tus armas, en las carretas de suministros, y siempre viviamos con temor a que la pólvora se mojase; mas que quedarnos atrapados en la mugre. Dabas un paso, y te hundías. Sacabas una pierna, y te costaba un mundo sacar la otra.

— Suena como una temporada llena de alegría. — Dijo Nika, hastíada de las historias de guerra.

— Y lo era. Pero, un buen día, nuestro gran estratega vió lo que pasaba. Veía las nubes moverse con rapidez, y una pequeña estela de cualquier color imaginable volar como demonio a las líneas ponis. Verde, azul, rojo, blanco… Desde ese momento supimos que los desgraciados pegasos cambiaban el clima para retrasar nuestro avance. Una buena jugada, sin duda; pero, para el momento, pensabamos que era la jugada mas sucia que podían hacernos.

— ¿Qué hicieron después? — Se limitó a decir Nikator. Esas historias, para él, eran como contarle a un potrillo lo que hay en una dulcería.

— Todo perro a nuestro servicio, enosiano o no, empezó a cavar. Empezamos a movernos por debajo de tierra, donde no sufriamos las molestias de los pegasos y podíamos sobornar a los perros diamanteros que nos encontrasemos. Luego, nuestra primera batalla. Pero, primero, quiero que vean esto.

Los gemelos se detuvieron detrás del tuerto y alzaron la vista.

Habían oído de esa monstruosidad, pero el Mausoleo lo ocultaba. De pequeños, su memoria los conducía a un borroso pero inolvidable momento cuando pensaron que la ciudad se incendiaba. Pero su madre los tranquilizó y les contó de tal bestia que escupía humo. La Megas, la gran acería de Hipperlicarnassos, era un monstruo cuyo apetito voraz de hierro y carbón nunca era saciado pero, para los dirigentes de la República, satisfacía a sus amos con acero. Dos grandes ventanales amarillos asemejaban los ojos de la bestia, con una gran hilera de vagones industriales, hormigas comparados con el tamaño del complejo, entrando y saliendo de un gran orificio semicircular. Por un momento, aquellas chimeneas industriales se alzaban al cielo con una actitud desafiante, con el grosor de un apartamento pequeño. Y se decía que esa acería tenía otras dos hermanas en Énosi.

— Creo que tenemos algo con los edificios gigantes. — Se limitó a decir Nika, mientras sentía su insignificancia ante tal edificio. Su hermano asentía con la cabeza.

— No estoy seguro, pero le dicen complejo de inferioridad, y que sufrimos de ello. Se dice que los ciervos protestaron como demonios cuando se fundaron las tres acerías. El Hegemon de la época los tranquilizó plantando nuevos bosques y limitando el humo que exhalaba eso. Aún así, emanaba tanto como cien trenes de leña juntos. — Se limitó a decir el equino tuerto. Señaló con su casco la dirección que debía seguir —. Por aquí.

— Solo las acerías grifas y Los Fuegos sagrados de Camasco superaban lo que los complejos hacían. — Dijo Nikator —. Lo leí en un artículo del periódico de papá.

Su camino los había conducido por las ruinas irreconocibles de una entrada a una fabrica, apenas era reconocible el tarjetero y la máquina antes de internarse en el centro cascofacturero. Pero, al cruzar el gran boquete, por fin vieron una calle principal. Antaño, debido a la gran demanda de materias para procesar, se ponía una vía férrea de ambos sentidos en el centro de la calle, así, con la ayuda de una grúa particular para los otros complejos, entraba las materias primas sin obstruir el tráfico. Pero hoy en día, solo encontraban vagones y pequeñas máquinas volcadas a lo largo de la carreta, así como brazos hidráulicos caídos, añadiéndose a la gran cantidad de obstaculos que habían en la vía. Aún así…

Un momento.

Nika no se lo perdonaría en su vida. Debía estar mas atenta a toda la conversación que tuvieron con Pirro. Todo eso, su evasión junto a la falta de interés de ambos, con buenos temas para conversar junto al fuego y la necesidad de la confianza mutua, dejaron a un lado un detalle importante. Solo al estar en un sector de la avenida, con amplia vista, y verlos alrededor de una fogata dentro de un barril, con sus máscaras de oso rugiendo, sus mantos, sus buenos rifles y esas pelucas blancas que los confundían con el resto del ambiente, se dieron cuenta del gran error que cometieron, uno que se selló cuando un equino dijo.

— Coronelcito, por fin regresas. Empezabamos a preocuparnos por ti. Pero te las arreglaste, ¡incluso traíste un par de invitados!

Los ursas estaban asentados en el Sector Industrial.

Los gemelos se quedaron tiesos. Como una presa que se encuentra cara a cara con su depredador. Pero, a diferencia de estas que, de seguro, empezarían a correr, ambos se quedaron congelados por el miedo. A distancia de tiro seguro, un equino y un minotauro de los infames Ursas posaban sus ojos sobre ellos. Al verlos, su guía reaccionó con rapidez.

No era lo que esperaban. Pensaban que el corcel negro echaría una risa malvada y diría una mala frase, digna de mala película o un mal libro. "Ya los tengo" o algo similar. En vez de eso, el tuerto se acercó a ambos para intentar tranquilizarlos, acercándose lentamente como si tratase con un peligro inminente. Aún con sus ojos nerviosos, sacó una sonrisa paternal antes de hablar.

— Chicos, chicos. Perdonen por todo esto, pero les juro que no les pasará nada. Manténganse a mi lado y no llamen la atención. — Dijo Pirro, manteniendo la sonrisa y haciéndoles un gesto con su casco para que se acercasen. Como un par de potrillos asustados que buscan la protección de su padre, los gemelos lo hicieron —. ¡Ah! El buen Yannis, haciendo sus patrullas matutinas. Dime, ¿has visto algo interesante?

— ¿Y por qué debería decirte? — Le contestó el corcel, detrás de su máscara, visible por la boca, sonreía —. No usas peluca y solo estas con nosotros por respeto. Insultanos y seré el primero en buscarte para rebanarte el cuello.

El minotauro rió por el comentario.

— Vaya, ni en la Desolación pueden mostrar un poco de buenos modales. Deshonras el uniforme, potro. — Dijo Pirro —. Solo te diré que, aunque lleves esa mascarita y la peluca de loca, no te hace un buen guerrero. Yo ya mataba cuando estabas en los testículos de tu padre. Y lástima que no fuiste un pajazo.

El minotauro volvió a alegrarse, esta vez su carcajada fue mas sonora que la ocasión anterior. El corcel intentó desenvainar su sable, pero se encontró con que Pirro ya tenía su espada apuntando a su cuello. Con una sonrisa, el caballo negro apartó su arma del Ursa.

— No perderé mi tiempo contigo. Vamos chicos. — Culminó Pirro, quien se adentró en la calles del sector, seguido por los gemelos. A pocos metros, se volteó para verlos, encontrándose con una Nika asustada, respirando con dificultad; y con un Nikator a punto de abalanzarse sobre él. Sin embargo, el corcel negro bajó las orejas —. Oigan, lamento haber sido tan evasivo. Pero si les digo que estaba con los Ursas, no hubiésemos durado mucho, ¿no creen? Les prometo que los protegeré, y seré responsable de lo que hagan. S-solo… Manténganse cerca, ¿si?

Los gemelos asintieron, total, no había mucha opción. Correr a esta altura, sería declararse una presa de esos sádicos con uniforme, quienes jugarían con ellos hasta que, una vez aburridos, los mataran. Aparte de decepcionar al señor Pirro, que se estaba tomando las molestias de protegerlos de ellos. Tras un suspiro, continuaron.

Los tres pasaron por debajo de una grua industrial, flanqueados por vagones cuyo interior estaba ennegrecido, de seguro la carga era carbón que ya fue gastado. Tras atravesar el obstáculo y alzar sus caras al cielo, se encontraron con un gran portón de metal, flanqueados por banderas: el oso azulado, rugiendo, detrás de la letra enosiana "lambda". Al alzar su casco y saludar a un centinela de peluca blanca, una pequeña porción de la puerta se abrió. El crujido del metal fue el heraldo de su llegada.

El gran patio abierto, con contenedores usados como refugios provisionales para los trabajadores y cajas de suministros por doquier, estaba habitado por tres "clases", siempre bajo la vigilancia de las banderas con osos. Los primeros, y principales habitantes, eran los efectivos de los ursas. Gruñendo ordenes o insultando; practicando con sus armas y espadas contra maniquies irreconocibles por los disparos, tajos o estocadas; marchando sobre la nieve; en campos de obstaculos; o simplemente estaban alrededor de un barril con una fogata, mirándose las caras detrás de sus facetas de acero. Pero los gemelos vieron otros dos tipos que nunca habían visto, y que ojalá no lo hubieran hecho.

El segundo, infundados en trajes de combate negros en su totalidad, como la pintura de sus caras llenas de miedo o incertidumbre, si no era de queja por el constante trabajo físico que sobrellevaban. Incluso algunos de estos, sobretodo los más grandes como los minotauros o los perros enosianos, tenían una diana pintada en el pecho. De no ser por una palabra resaltante en letras amarillas, los hubieran tomado como esclavos o trabajadores forzados. Aquella palabra decía, en su idioma, **_"RECLUTA"_** y explicaba muy bien el porqué un equino de peluca negra le caía a palos a un minotauro, hecho novillo y cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos.

El tercero, y era una vista que ambos querían olvidar de inmediato, era de enosianos, sin discriminación alguna, encerrados en jaulas o carretas cubiertas. Caballos, perros diamanteros, minotauros o monos. De cualquier sexo o edad, cuyas caras podían ser la descripción de la palabra terror o incertidumbre, mirando el cómo los ursas los guiaban al interior del complejo. Los dos gemelos pudieron superar el miedo que los embargó, solo para imaginarse dentro de alguna de esas jaulas.

Tras un suspiro, el equino tuerto desvió la atención de los ya horrorizados hermanos con una sencilla frase:

— Falta poco…

— ¿Disculpa? — Dijo Nikator, que para tener una voz algo grave, tenía el tono de un chiquillo timido. El corcel negro vió como le temblaba el labio, así que le mostró su mejor sonrisa antes de hablar.

— Que falta poco para que nos den la comida. Normalmente es una masa irreconocible de carne o vegetales, pero veré si puedo convencer al cocinero para que les dé algo mejor. Solo siganme, chicos, ¿no quieren tomar un baño caliente?

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, hasta la yegua esbozó una débil sonrisa contagiosa. Los tres caminaron hacia las instalaciones principales, bajo la mirada celosa de soldados ursas. En ocasiones, los disparos de práctica sobresaltaban a los hermanos, mirando como ciervos asustados el origen del tronido, y no tardaron en ubicarlo, al ver el cómo un perro diamantero, de peluca negra, le gritaba a un recluta que había fallado por poco. Aunque, para ellos, todos los habitantes que estaban trabajando, parecía que lo hacían para despejar gran parte del patio.

* * *

— Es por aquí, por favor, pónganse cómodos. — Dijo Pirro, abriéndole la puerta a los gemelos con la gracia y educación de un portero de hotel lujoso. Estos les respondieron con un sencillo y tímido "gracias", correspondiéndoles con una sonrisa.

Los gemelos había oído rumores, provenientes de viajeros errantes o comerciantes que pasaban con sus trineos, de que los ursas no llevaban mucho tiempo y habían tomado un complejo como base local. Y descubrieron que no era mentira. Lo que había sido una gran complejo textilero, había sido convertido a una instalación militar con las necesidades cubiertas. Habían visto la entrada principal, custodiada por ursas con rifles que nunca habían visto, llena de cajas metálicas o barriles, siendo cargados por reclutas. El centro de trabajo, adaptado para el mantenimiento y fabricación de armamento o suministros. Enosianos, de cualquier tipo, trabajando detrás de mesas en diversos labores, bajo la luz proporcionada por un tragaluz y la cautelosa mirada de los ursas; pulgar o lengua listo en el gatillo. Pelucas negras gritando ordenes que los reclutas y los pelucas blancas cumplían sin rechistar. Lo único que les causo un leve placer, fue el comedor de la fábrica, rebosante de comida, alimentando a cualquiera que se acercase. El olor a estofado de vegetales invocó una queja para los gemelos.

Pero, fuera de ese monótono e intimidante complejo industrial-militar, la habitación de Pirro era lo más cercano a un palacio de la realeza, o de un comerciante exitoso. Lo habían pintado hace poco, donde el color blanco apoyaba la tenue iluminación que proporcionaba el sol, gracias a unas ventanas de marco negro. Había un catre, en la esquina superior derecha, con la cobija roja mas cálida que los gemelos habían visto. Estanterías con pocos libros, algunos adornos, vasijas o pequeñas esculturas en estos. Un guardaropa, un baul, una puerta y al lado de esta un sillón, el más cómodo que hubieran visto, bancos con almohadillas de tercipelo. Y hubiera sido una vista agradable, de no ser por el ocupante, quien se encontraba en un escritorio en el centro del cuarto.

Era vista aterradora. Los ursas con pelucas blancas no eran mejor que un grupo de abusivos con formación militar y un placer por matar. Los de peluca negra mostraban tanto profesionalismo como bestialidad a la hora de combatir, aparte de tener voces potentes y un buenos dotes de mando. Pero este, en donde la gran peluca roja como la sangre caía sobre sus hombros, eran los que nunca debías tener cerca si los tenías como enemigos. La élite, los que comandaron compañías de esta tropa, incluso algunos se convirtieron en strategós de la antigua Énosi, veteranos marcados por casi todas las campañas que luchó la República en sus vidas…

Y los gemelos tenía a un Ursa rojo, un simio con un traje de campaña para invierno blanco con líneas decorativas, chaleco de utilidades y tirantes de color azul. Había dejado la máscara a un lado, dejando ver una cara marrón claro, unas grandes patillas, así como el resto de su pelo (que no era escaso), de una variante mas oscura. Ojos verdes, entrecerrados y fijos en un papel en su larga mano. Junto a la otra, descansando en el escritorio, se encontraba un revolver Fobos, así como una bandeja con una olla, con el divino olor del estofado.

— Nika, Nikator, quiero presentarles al más austero, leal, letal e inexpresivo compañero y socio que uno pueda tener: Demetrios Sción. Mi querido amigo con pulgares, ¡mira lo que conseguí en la Desolación! — Pirro actuó como el anfitrión de la fiesta del año, con la sonrisa más agradable que los gemelos pudieron ver. Pero el gesto de alegría del corcel negro, fue eclipsado por el del simio, cuyo levantamiento de ceja, al verlos, fue tan lento  
que recordaba el movimiento mecánico de la recarga de una ballesta. Casi que podían oir el quejido metálico de dicho mecanismo. El simio volvió con su lectura. Pasmados, los gemelos se voltearon para ver al corcel tuerto, quien les respondió con una risa —. El único momento en el que Demetrios sonrie, es en un buen combate.

El único sonido que el simio produjo, fue un quejido lento. Como el de un perro de presa cuando siente peligro. Los gemelos fueron, de inmediato, a sentarse en alguno de los banquillos. Pirro, con toda la amabilidad del mundo, les pasó la olla con el estofado. Ellos, al dar su primer bocado, sintieron el calor bajar por su cuello, con un efecto casi milagroso para ellos. Una gran ambrosía que podían decirles que, después de todo, aún hay un poco de esperanza. Era casi como un efecto rejuvenecedor, una alegría que los cautivaba después de años de supervivencia.

Por supuesto, eso no justificó que, después del bocado, comieran como ratas devorando una presa. Ante las risas del corcel negro, divertido por la situación, recogió la olla y la dejó en el escritorio.

— Chicos, les prometí una ducha caliente y reconfortante. Tras esa puerta, está mi baño. Tiene todo lo que necesitan para lavarse. — Dijo Pirro, señalándoles la puerta. Asintiendo con la cabeza, los gemelos le sonrieron antes de entrar al baño.

Tras un suspiro, el corcel negro caminó con pesadez hacia la puerta. Se sentía bien, bastante para su gusto. Y no se sentía así desde que era joven. La alegría invadió su cuerpo cuando oyó a los hermanos celebrar dentro del baño. Claro, el agua caliente para bañarse era un lujo que ellos no había conocido, y al saber eso; Pirro sonrió mientras miraba la ventana.

El patio estaba parcialmente vacío, comparado como lo encontraron cuando llegaron. En una escena muda, similar a las primeras películas que vió de joven, el corcel tuerto observaba como la nieve empezaba a agitarse y alzarse, dándole la primera bienvenida a una máquina que no había visto desde hace mucho. Era grande, alargada, con tres helices ubicadas en la parte frontal, posterior e inferior del mismo, mientras que estaba flanqueado por un par de alas. Hecho de madera y refuerzado de metal, pintado de azul con blanco, vio como un comité de ursas de peluca negra recibian una delegación de otros pelucas rojas, que caminaban hacia el complejo con un paso rápido, y una furia que parecía irradiar de sus cuerpos.

Pirro sonreía, pero no era el gesto amable o el buen sentimiento que había compartido. No. Esta era un gesto de desafío. Uno que estaba jugando desde hace un buen rato.

— Acaba de llegar un AMR-Colibrí a las instalaciones, Demetrios. — Dijo el Pirro —. Una de las primeras maravillas voladoras que desarrolló la República, el que se convirtió en la primera piedra para la experimentación y fabricación de la Aeronáutica Militar de la República ¿Quién diría que tan honorable e ilustre máquina cargaría seres tan retrógrados y sádicos?

— Kýrie, — dijo Demetrios, quien tenía una suave voz comparado con su fiero aspecto —, si hubiera sido un perro callejero, no mostraría decepción alguna. Pero estos desolados, señor, solo le van a traer problemas con el resto de la unidad.

— ¡Tonterías, Demetrios! Esos gemelos son la herramienta perfecta para lo que quiero hacer! ¿Sabes de dónde son este par? Ni nada más, ni nada menos que el asentamiento Sur. Ya sabes, el que está en una masión derruida. Mis observaciones han llevado a esa conclusión. Y ese lugar es casi que la joya de la corona ese cuarto de la ciudad. Carajo, ¡puede que de toda esta pequeña región!

— ¿Un montón de Desolados tratando de sobrevivir?

— ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Hasta donde yo sé, el problema que tenemos el Colectivo Ursa, es el de personal. Todo nuestro entrenamiento, todo nuestro equipamiento, formación, tradiciones y objetivos no valen nada, a no ser que tengamos las suficientes cabezas para cometerlos… Y no ayuda mucho que nuestros líderes pinten dianas en los pechos de los reclutas.

— Se llama supervivencia del más apto, del más fuerte. Los reclutas, si quieren llevar la máscara y la peluca blanca, deben sobrevivir. De poder combatir ante cualquier circunstancia. El Colectivo no necesita un montón de llorones sin preparación, necesita guerreros, necesita soldados.

— Demetrios, una civilización no se mantiene con alguien que quiera romperle el cráneo a otro. Los necesita para defenderse, ¿y después? Quizás, entre los reclutas se encuentre un gran médico que puede salvar tu vida. O un gran escritor o poeta que, con un buen discurso, puede inspirarnos a mejor. No todo son matazones sin sentido, hay que apuntar a la reconstrucción, no solo a la supervivencia.

El simio hizo una mueca de disgusto, haciendo que el corcel tuerto riera.

— Algún día lo entenderás, amigo mío. Si todo sale como quiero, tendremos nuevos reclutas una moral alta.

— ¿Qué pasó en la Deigma Norte, kýrie?

— ¡Un suceso maravilloso, mi amigo con pulgares! La sola lectura de este documento, que no debe salir de este cuarto, me ha dado una ventaja que mi rival no tiene. Y ese retrógrada no tendrá oportunidad cuando me abalance contra él. Fue gracias a a esos gemelos que pude regresar, ¡era yo contra otros diez! No tenía chance.

— Si Lambda le confio algo semejante, entonces estará de acuerdo con lo que usted aha, ¿y quién soy yo para oponerme? Después de todo, aún le debo una.

— Perfecto, Demetrios. Ahora solo queda un asunto de suma importancia.

Solo en esa ocasión, los dos se voltearon para mirarse a los ojos. Mientras que el simio tenía una expresión seria, casi tallada en piedra, el corcel tenía una media sonrisa.

— ¿No te duele la cara de tanto sonreír? — Dijo Demetrios.

— Una conocida me dijo, que un día sin reír es un día perdido. El asunto es, ¿quién recogerá la cena para los cuatro?


	3. Capítulo III: Unión y amistad

Capítulo III:

Unión a través de la amistad.

Normalmente, ella se quedaba como piedra al poner su cabeza sobre la almohada. Podía ser hasta un trapo improvisado relleno de paja, pero una vez que descansaba de una jornada, caía rendida. Pero, esta vez no. Pues para Nika, no había sido como la rutina de siempre: levantarse, comer, buscar para el asentamiento, sobrevivir y volver… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella se sentía cómoda, quitándole el sueño.

Después del baño, ella y su hermano comieron, tuvieron una ligera conversación con su anfitrión y se fueron a acostar. Pasaron un par de días y, aunque disfrutaba cada momento, la facilidad y falta de trabajo la incomodaba. Pasaba largas horas en vela, solo cuando su mente se había cansado de tanto pensar y cuestionar la amabilidad del señor Pirro. Le causaba un poco de interés, toda opinión sobre él estaba dividida: una parte lo consideraba un ser amable, que quería a todos por igual y ayudaba a quienes le tenía un casco, garra o mano; pero la otra no olvidaba el cómo ahorcaba a un bandido el día que se conocieron…

Se levantó de la cama de campaña, quizás el lugar de descanso más cómodo después de mucho tiempo, y observó sus alrededores: el mismo estudio, solo que su hermano estaba a su lado, en otra bolsa de color verde; Pirro estaba en su catre y Demetrios en el sillón, cubriéndose con su capa. Trató de ser sigilosa, pero el corcel negro, le habló desde dónde estaba.

— ¿Noche díficil? — Le dijo, algo somnoliento, dejando escapar un bostezo. Este se sentó sobre su catre y alcanzó una linterna que estaba debajo de este —. Lo he notado, te cuesta dormir.

— Lo siento. No me acostumbro a las comodidades.— Se limitó a decir la yegua. La linterna empezaba a iluminar la recámara, aunque solo era un débil foco desde donde estaba.

— No hay problema, es más, me alegra de que hayas sido tu: aposté con Demetrios sobre cual de ustedes dos tenía problemas para dormir. El bicho me debe diez piezas de metal. — El corcel negro sacó su mejor sonrisa, invitando a una Nika alegre a sentarse frente al escritorio —. Con eso podré comprar una cerveza en la intendencia.

El comentario sacó una risita a la yegua. Con un paso algo torpe, gracias a la oscuridad, pudo llegar al escritorio. Al menos la linterna ofrecía un poco de iluminación.

— Si, solo quería levantarme y tratar de despejarme con una caminata. — Le contestó una sonriente Nika, rascándose por detrás de la oreja, algo apenada por haber sido descubierta. Se acomodó en uno de los bancos que estaba en frente del escritorio, dejando la lampara sobre este —. Si fuera nuestro asentamiento, después de levantarme iría a trabajar en la huerta o en el pequeño taller. De seguro necesitan un par de cascos por aquí.

— ¿Piensas que puedes hacer eso aquí? — Le dijo Pirro, que había cambiado su alegre gesto por uno más serio, juzgando a la yegua con su único ojo verde.

— ¿N-no puedo?

— ¡Claro que no! — Un exaltado Pirro alzó la voz. Solo después, apenado, se llevó ambos cascos hacia la boca y miró a los otros. Su colega simio seguía durmiendo, o en una meditación profunda, no podía distinguirlo pues hasta dormido tenía la misma expresión. Y el hermano de la yegua solo bostezó dormido y se acomodó —. Lo siento, no medí. Verás, Nika, este pequeño regimiento de Ursas trata a los desolados de una manera peculiar. Para ellos, no son más que un montón de féminas listas para aumentar la población, diciéndolo de la mejor manera, y los machos son potenciales reclutas hasta que demuestren debilidad. Que te vieran afuera, sería un montón de calamidades para ti.

— ¿T-temes que me violen? — Dijo una aterrada Nika. El caballo negro solo arrugó la frente y negó con su casco.

— No quiero que seas una historia terrible y barata. Pero si podrían apartarte y tratarte cómo una más del "botín", o que los muy cabrones te manipulen para que hagas algo indebido, solo para que te maten. Solo, mira a Demetrios, ¡el exhala consignas como " _solo los más fuertes sobreviven"_ con echarle una ojeada! Y no te preocupes, el tiene el sueño pesado, podemos hablar tanta mierda de él como queramos. — Nika tenía una lucha titánica para no caerse a carcajadas. Aunque no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima mientras apretaba los labios.

—Bueno, si algo me pasa, pego un grito y sales corriendo, ¿si?— Dijo Nika, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y guiñándole a su anfitrión. Se ganó una media sonrisa de parte de Pirro. Este se levantó, y su piel negra se confundió con el resto de la habitación, como un acechante en las viejas historias. Seres que se acercaban de noche para tomar a los pequeños y devorarlos. Aunque luego recordaba que los cuentos eran alterados para el uso propagandístico de la antigua República… Si, ocasiones donde mostraban a los grifos, enemigos tradicionales de Énosi, con garras ensangrentadas y víseras colgando de sus picos, acompañados de leones con sonrisas rebosantes de un sádico júbilo. O Ahuizotles, devorando a pequeños por la mitad mientras cargaban las cabezas de sus victimas con su cola. O… no, no podía ser un acechante. Ese veterano que musitaba viejos himnos frente a un hornillo, mientras que el delicioso aroma a té invadía la habitación, no podía serlo.

— Ojalá tuviera el mismo sueño que alguno de ustedes tres. Tu y tu hermano duermen como potros recien bañados y siendo arrullados por su madre. En cuanto a Demetrios, bueno, es él. Algunos de sus colegas supervivientes dicen que se quedaba dormido en medio de andanadas de artillería. Yo no me creo esa mierda. — El corcel negro llevó un casco, casi imperceptible, al corazón y mostró un gran un juego de perlas, con motivos burlescos, detrás de su boca —. Pero si tiene una sueño profundo y miralo, ¡estoy calentando té y ni se inmuta!

— Señor Pirro, eso suena controvertido. — Nika se llevó un casco a la boca, mientras daba una delicadas y coquetas risitas. El corcel solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

— Yo soy el que hago las bromas, así que te tranquilizas o no te protegeré en el complejo. Espero que te guste el té de hiervas sin azúcar. — Al pasar las tazas y dar un sorbo, Pirro se detuvo para mirar el té como si fuera una cosa extraña. Inclinaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrando una mueca de decepción —. Sin azúcar, esto parece una sopa aromática. Pero es lo mejor que hay para quitarse el calor. Aunque es mejor que en la guerra.

— Oiga señor Pirro, — Nika dejó su taza a un lado, mientras que el té emanaba un humo que causaba un denso vapor por el frío, la yegua de color crema junto los cascos. Su compañero de conversa alzó los oidos — ¿Acaso no se siente terrible? ¿No ha sentido un gran peso por la culpa? ¿Una nostalgia matadora por ver el mundo desolarse?

— Todos los días, señorita Nika. Son mis fantasmas personales, mis atormentadores que me visitaban cada noche. Me obligaban a despertarme. Mi compañero, en tan raras ocasiones que podría pedirle que las contara, se levantaba de la cama con un silencio que resumía sus preocupaciones por mi; no me preguntes cómo, entender la falta de conversaciones de Demetrios es graduarse en lingüística. Usaba argumentos de viejo para evadirlo, que si necesitaba ir al baño o me había dolía una articulación e iba a por el ungüento; pero siempre hacía lo mismo: mirar por la ventana y recordar el mundo que había perdido.

— Suena aterrador.

— Tu no conoces el terror, o al menos no lo conociste en persona. Por ejemplo, señorita, ¿usted me creería que yo, en mis mejores años, no era tan distinto que un bandido en cuanto a sadismo? Me llamaban _"El demonio tuerto",_ coronel del primer regimiento del primer ejército de Énosi.

— Húsares de la muerte. Mi hermano me dio toda una lección que no le presté atención.

— El matar era como un arte para mi, llenar el campo de batalla con pinceladas rojas o verdes en las praderas, luego convertidas en barrizales en los largos veranos o duros inviernos. Risas maniáticas en las cargas que, de seguro, llenaban de pesadillas a los supervivientes de tan desastrozos encuentros. La furia de una hidra encarnada, volviéndose mas violento y brutal con cada herida o estocada recibida, con cada disparo o rayo no letal que me alcanzaba. En vez de derribarme, me hacía correr más, luchar más, alcanzar un frenesí violento e imparable; que incluso repercutía en la quema de aldeas y pueblos. Todo eso, ¿y sabes para qué? Solo para darme cuenta que me había convertido en el mejor bruto rompecráneos en toda Énosi, que con su arte había contribuido a la destrucción, anarquía, e incluso en la corrupción mágica de todo el mundo. Santa… Incluso dentro de mi, hay algo que envidia a los ponis.

— ¿La c-conociste? ¿Conociste a Equestria? — El humor de la yegua había decaido a nivel, que compararlo con el suelo era darle una estimación demasiado alta. Sus orejas había caido, junto a las de su compañero en la conversación. Su tono era casi inaudible y poco seguro. Y su estado de ánimo alcanzó un nuevo sub-nivel cuando el corcel negro asentía lentamente.

— No te voy a mentir, Equestria es una tierra donde un diabético puede morirse por tanto dulce que hay. Cuando vienes de Griffonia o de Énosi, países tan ácidos como la chupada de un limón, entrar en las tierras ponis eran para vomitar arcoíris. Pero, era hermosa a su manera: grandes praderas bordeadas por montañas, donde los campos eran atendidos por yeguas tan hermosas y alegres como trabajadoras, aldeas idílicas donde todos conocen a todos y se ayudan entre sí, grandes ciudades llenas de tiendas abarrotadas y prósperos negocios… Todo para que los no-ponis arrasaran sin piedad hasta que pudieron responder. De seguro nos vieron como un montón de envidiosos, resentidos y avariciosos en busca de un trozo del mejor pastel que había en el continente. Y no quiero imaginarme lo que pensaban los ponis de los Changelings de Crysalis.

— Suena como una tierra perfecta, sin preocupaciones ni problemas. — Pirro, al escuchar a la yegua, soltó una mueca dolorosa que preocupó a Nika.

— Ponifilia… El tercer coronel del ejército, y uno de los mejores comandantes y amigos que se pueda tener, sufrió de eso. Pero, si, es una raza peculiar los ponis equestres. Una vez, tuvieron una gran disputa con los bisontes por los territorios al sur del continente. No me acuerdo como se llamaban, ¿Appleloosa? ¿Strawberry Junction? ¿Phoenix Garden? La verdad, no me acuerdo y me disculpo por ello. Pero, resolvieron esa disputa con pastelazos, ¡literalmente! Si hubieran sido los grifos de Griffonia, o nosotros mismos, acompañariamos nuestras reclamaciones con el fuego de mosquete y acero. ¡Pero no! ¡Lo resolvieron con pastelazos! ¡Casi me meo de la risa cuando me enteré! Aunque una cosa es cierta, en el _"Mágico reino de Equestria",_ hay un carisma indiscutible que rodea a estos caballitos coloridos. Algo que hace que te enamores cuando llegas a conocerlos, algo magnificado con las hermosas tierras que aguna vez tuvieron… Y eso causó la Ponifilia entre sus enemigos, un encanto irreparable hacia estos enanos de multiples colores, amables y amistosos… Ahora los veo, y cómo los envidio por la razón que tuvieron.

— Desde que leí la frase _"en la guerra, no importa quien tiene la razón, sino quien queda con ella",_ he sentido un atroz asco hacia cualquier lucha.

Pirro miró a la yegua con sumo interés, asintiendo de manera solemne.

Todo le era embriagador, a su manera.

Quizás embriagador no era la expresión correcta para Nikator. Una mas apropiada sería realizado, pues se encontraba en el ambiente militar que siempre había soñado. El orden, la disciplina, el cumplimiento del deber eran cosas que desde pequeño le encataba, y quería formar parte del ejército de la República cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Si lo pedía, Pirro haría que ingresara en el Colectivo Ursa; puede que a su hermana y al asentamiento entero si se lo pedía. Pero, solo lo haría si este grupo estaba comandado por el sonriente corcel negro.

De resto, los ursas tenían la fama de ser supremacistas, de solo permitir que los fuertes entraran a sus filas. No había cabida para la debilidad ni para la duda, solo los que tenían material de guerreros de la Desolación. Y solo necesitaba dar un paseo para darse cuenta de ello.

En una sala improvisada para entrenar, siendo esta solo una amplia sala del complejo iluminada por tragaluces en el techo, con un círculo dibujado con pintura blanca en el suelo. Maniquies destrozados por los tajos de las espadas y bayonetas clavadas, columnas forradas con caucho manchadas de sangre. Pero eso no sería nada, sin los aprendices. La imagen más común era la de un ursa con peluca negra azotando a un recluta, en posición fetal e implorando por su vida. El nuevo, un equino que tendría la edad de Nikator, había realizado movimientos increíbles con un sable allayí. Cambiaba de sable a lanza, daba una vuelta en el suelo, un tajo directo al hombro de un maniquí equino, terminando con ensartar, con el arma cambiada a lanza, otro maniquí con forma de minotauro. Debió ser algo que no notó, o simplemente el instructor estaba ensañado contra el recluta, pero con anticipó el castigo con el bramido de una bestia salvaje.

— No aceptamos errores, — Dijo Demetrios, el simio perteneciente a los ursas de pelucas rojas, detrás de Nikator. Su voz era clara y audible, a pesar del pesado castigo que acaparaba toda la atención —, el caballo se tardó mucho en terminar el movimiento, por lo que amerita los azotes. Solo cuando luchaste en algún frente, como el minotauro, sabes que cualquier segundo desperdiciado es una desventaja, una oportunidad para que tu enemigo te ensarte.

— ¿Conociste al minotauro, kýrie Demetrios? — Se atrevió a preguntar el corcel, sin quitarle la vista a los castigados. El minotauro pateo al caballo cuando este intentó levantarse.

— Noveno Ejército Colonial, "los guardianes del trópico". Cuando tu enemigo es rápido, tu debes ser más rápido. — Dijo el simio, haciendo que Nikator asintiera. El minotauro combatió contra los Ahuitzotles y sus ataques piratas, así que sabía a qué se refería. Llegaban por las noches, atacaban el pueblo con rápidos barcos y luego huían antes de que la marina republicana pudiera responder. La rapidez era obligatoria.

Otra escena común era ver combatir a ursas con nada mas que sus extremidades, la peluca que denotaba su rango y la máscara. Para Nikator, le parecía inconcebible. Él estaba bien abrigado y en una factoría semi-activa, con algunos calentadores de vapor funcionando. Y aún así, sentía el mismo frío que le alcanzaba los huesos. Pero ellos, cuyo único abrigo no era más que la gran peluca que caía sobre sus hombros y sus pantalones de campaña, parecían inmutarse; como si ver a su adversario aún de pie era suficiente para estar acalorado.

Era increíble las muestras de combate. Durante varios encuentros consecutivos, un equino con peluca negra había derribado con sus cascos a todo el que osara luchar contra él. Esta vez, le tocó un minotauro con peluca blanca, resoplando a un lado mientras golpeaba sus puños el uno contra él otro. El vapor salía de su máscara como una máquina, encendiéndose para el combate. Fue el equino quien lanzó el primer golpe, adelantándose al taurino con un salto rápido y levantándose con sus cascos traseros para alcanzar el mentón de su rival. El minotauro, con un movimiento rápido, detuvo el casco con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha propinó un fuerte golpe contra el vientre del equino. Antes de que el segundo pudiera se pudiera quejar del golpe, el primero pateó su cara con una de sus pezuñas.

Antes de que el minotauro pudiera pisotear el pecho del equino, este rodó a un lado para evitar el pesado miembro de su rival. Barrió el suelo en donde estaba su oponente, golpeándolo por detrás de las rodillas y tumbándolo en el acto. Sin darle un tiempo para recuperarse, el equino saltó sobre el lomo del minotauro y empezó a golpear su cara contra el suelo. Luego volteó al taurino, incapaz de mantener la cabeza en un solo sitio por el mareo, solo para golpear su mentón con sus cascos una, y otra, otra vez. Si, los cascos del caballo se enrojecían por cada contacto con la máscara, pero no le importaba; pues por cada orificio de la boca y la nariz brotaba la sangre del minotauro.

Con un gran gruñido, Demetrios detuvo la pelea. El caballo miró al simio con la peluca roja y, con una reverencia, se levantó del minotauro y fue al otro extremo del círculo. Se necesitaron un perro enosiano y otro minotauro para llevarse al herido.

— ¿Está aprendiendo, muchacho? No aceptamos debilidad ni errores en el Colectivo. Solo fuerza.— Dijo el simio con los brazos cruzados, el corcel volteó a verlo y asintió lentamente —. Esto no es más que el refinamiento, la supervivencia de los mejores. No seríamos los sucesores de Énosi si fueramos un montón de débiles compasivos.

El simio se atrevió a hablar sobre la antigua Énosi. Nikator iba a responder, pues esa altanería lo había insultado. Pero, recordó sus viajes a lo largo y ancho de Hipperlicarnassos y solo encontraba ruinas, sobrevivientes y bandidos por doquier. Ni el senado, ni el ejército, la marina (orgullo de la República) o los grandes consorcios mercantiles habían sobrevivido a la Desolación. Solo los Ursas, solo ellos.

Él necesitaba apartarse. En todo su recorrido, había visitado las salas de mantenimiento, donde no iniciados trabajaban apaleando el carbón a la caldera de calefacción. O la sala de mantenimiento y construcción, que era una sala de cintas de maquinara operativas gracias a otra caldera en funcionamiento. En ella, decenas de "obligados" (Nikator se dio cuenta de que se referían a ellos en las conversaciones) alineados a los lados de las cintas, golpeando con martillos una pieza de coraza, o insertando una pieza intercambiable de un rifle —nada comparado con los mosquetes improvisados, no, verdaderas armas de guerra — para pasarlo al otro. O alguna pieza de maquinaria sencilla, quizás para el mantenimiento de la caldera, o simples visagras. Pero el trabajo era continuo, y Nikator con solo verlos era contagiado por un agotamiento aterrador. Si alguien cometía un error, o se atrasaba en el trabajo, era rependido o castigado por el ursa más cercano.

El corcel de color crema se percató de una puerta doble de metal. No la había visto, y cuando volteó para preguntarle al Simio, este su única respuesta fue encogerse los hombros y hacer un gesto amable para que entrara, si quisiera. Primera vez que Nikator veía a Demetrios mostrar algo más que seriedad y estoicismo. El caballo bajó el picaporte y entró con timidez.

El rechinido de la puerta anunció su llegada, solo para ser recibido por una luz incandecente. Cuando apartó su casco y sus ojos se acomodaron, Nikator vió que al otro extremo de la habitación había otra puerta doble que daba al patio, la blancura de la nieve le había incomodado la vista por un momento, pero que el ambiente estuviera tan claro solo significaba una cosa: un día soleado. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, volteándose para ver al simio, quien mantenía su gesto estoico detrás de su máscara de oso rugiente.

Solo al dar un par de pasos, el corcel se dio cuenta de lo que había entre él y la entrada a su baño de sol: jaulas sobre carromatos. Media docena, tan altas para que un minotauro estuviera de pie, con las ruedas de metal bien engrasadas y con el resto de la estructura hecha con madera. Bien mantenida. También notaba un montón de cadenas, grilletes y collares rígidos de cualquier tamaño. Aquí recibían a sus capturados.

Nikator avanzó con lentitud, su alegría inicial se desvaneció para dar paso a un gesto mas preocupado, algo intranquilo. Su boca, que antes mantenía una sonrisa, ahora tenía los labios apretados. Camino con cascos de plomo, y estuvo atento. Luego, descubrió que uno de los carromatos seguía cerrado. Y el habitante del mismo, lo había visto con anterioridad.

Un equino, de color café, con una cola y melena de color crema con líneas blancas. Semental, sin duda alguna, cuya mirada era la desesperanza pura hasta que encontró miradas con la de Nikator. Este se levantó, apoyó los cascos con los barrotes de la jaula y trato de sacar la nariz. Se acordaba de él, pocas veces iba al trabajo en el taller, en la huerta o en el mantenimiento, excusándose con alguna enfermedad. Y ni se diga de la guardia, pues se desaparecía.

— Tu, ¡si tu! ¡Gracias a la Razón que estas aquí! ¡Eres el que siempre vigilaba por las noches! — El cautivo sacó la sonrisa más amable, casi compitiendo con los gestos de su hermana, cuando vió a Nikator. Incluso parecía crédulo, pues miraba a todos lados y luego se volvía a acercar al corcel — Te lo imploro, ¡liberame de esta jaula!

Incrédulo, Nikator miró de abajo hacia arriba al corcel antes de responder.

— Te conozco, vago. Poco trabajo.

— Por favor, te lo imploro ¿Sabes lo que los Ursas le hacen a sus cautivos? Valoran mas la mugre de sus extremidades que a nosotros. ¡Me tratarán peor que la basura! Por favor, libérame.

— Al menos dime el cómo te atraparon.

— Estaba en medio de la ciudad, corriendo por mi vida en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Cuando un corcel negro como la noche y un pequeño grupo de ursas me atraparon.

El cautivo se preocupo. Nikator apretaba los labios, fruncía el ceño. Estaba a punto de mostrarle los colmillos, cuando pasó su casco por la cara. Como si el tacto con su barba recien afeita le hubiera dado una idea, le sonrió al caballo prisionero.

— Entonces, ¿me vas a ayudar? — Dijo antes de sonreír inocentemente.

— Te voy a ayudar de una manera distinta, bastardo. ¿Sabes? Me prometí a mi mismo que ahorcaría al ladrón de comida del asentamiento cuando lo encontrase. Pero esto me parece perfecto. No, ¡Me parece encantador! Los Ursas te enseñarán el verdadero valor de romperse el lomo trabajando. Te enseñarán disciplina, te enseñarán el significado del trabajo. Se hará verdadera justicia.

Nikator dejó al cautivo a su suerte, mirándolo con aires de superioridad mientras se dirigía a la puerta que iba al patio. Antes de salir, se volteó para ver a su guía simio.

Demetrios sonreía y asentía.

Le habían dado permiso para estar ahí. Y por consiguiente, podía investigar a su antojo. Nika empezaba a revisar entre los pocos armarios y guardarropas. Lo único resaltable eran viejas monedas, bits equestrianos, enosianos o grifos; y una fotografía grupal. Era Pirro, quizás de unos treinta años de edad. Incluso en una imagen deteriorada, Nika podía notar el brillo enérgico y la sonrisa carismática que hacia destacar al corcel. Eso, y ser el único en el grupo de equinos llevando un casco cornudo. El demonio tuerto, como le dijo en la madrugada. Aunque, notaba cierto grado de maldad en su mirada.

Ella dejó la foto a un lado, haciendo un gesto de asco. Volvió a revisar entre la mueblería, esta vez fijándose en el escritorio. Al abrir la primera gaveta, notó que el espacio disponible era menor al tamaño que deberían a ofrecer. Metiendo el casco, Nika se percató de una saliente fija. Usando su casco, jaló la saliente. Un sonido seco le anunció que podía ver más allá de la gaveta.

Le pareció curioso. Dentro de la otra mitad, Nika encontró una tarjeta de cartón con perforaciones. En la parte posterior, con letras rojas, estaba escrito **" VERDADERA REUNIÓN"** en ella. También sacó lo que parecía un rollo de película del tamaño de una batería grande. Anotado a un lado estaba escrito **"VENIDA DE UNA PRINCESA".**

— Ese será el entretenimiento de esta tarde. — La voz de Pirro causó un sobresalto sobre la yegua, quien se llevó el casco al pecho y respiraba agitadamente. El corcel reía - Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño por eso. Mas bien, te doy las gracias. Si una yegua aburrida abrió ese compartimiento secreto, imagínate un espía o rival decidido.

Nika, ya tranquila, pudo observar a su anfitrión negro. Venía cargando un proyector blanco, una pieza que no sería más grande que una caja de zapatos para perros enosianos. Su acompañante, un corcel con el uniforme negro y la inscripción **"RECLUTA"** en él, cargaba un aparato que Nika no había visto en su vida. Era pequeño comparado con el proyector, de color gris, ella podía identificar la bocina en la parte superior, pero no podía saber el porqué de una ranura.

Ambos dejaron los aparatos en el escritorio. El corcel miró por un instante a Nika, teniendo la valentía de mostrarle una sonrisa tan tímida como amable detrás de su camuflaje. Pirro se rió, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarle la puerta. 

— Los mirones son de palo, recluta. Mire la carrocería en otra ocasión. — Dijo el corcel negro con manchas blancas al recluta, sonriéndole con amabilidad y escoltándolo a la puerta —. Dile al cocinero que te de algo especial en mi nombre. Me debe un favor. ¡Ahora, señorita Soter, es tiempo del entretenimiento principal! Dígame, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vió una película?

Ella no sabía cómo responder. Se acordaba de una caricatura en los cines, quizás de origen poni por los temas tan dulces que tocaba. Le fascinaba, y solo el recuerdo le sacó la sonrisa más dulce, al mismo tiempo que su corazón palpitaba como un tambor. Casi podía bailar al compás de ese ritmo. Sin nada que decir, ayudo a cerrar las ventanas mientras que su anfitrión encendía las luces, solo para hacer un gran esfuerzo para despejar una pared. Sin duda, se vería algo borroso, pero era algo único y ella no iba a dejar que una imagen arruinara algo que, sin duda alguna, sería único. Sintió lastima, y una pequeña admiración, cuando vio al corcel negro. Si, aún mantenía esa energía que había visto en la fotografía; pero la edad le estaba pasando factura, apenas terminó de empujar un librero, se detuvo a respirar y cayó con pesadez en su silla.

No sabía cómo, pero el proyecto funcionaba con cargador universal, como el que usaba su hermano con las linternas. Al ayudar a Pirro con la carga, presionando varias veces una bomba manual con el casco, y escuchando un chillido giratorio dentro del aparato, Nika se sorprendió al ver el haz de luz. La parte en donde la proyección caía, había hecho que la pared se volviera más blanca, hasta que apareció un mensaje corto en enosiano pidiendo un carrete de película. Como si insertara una batería, Pirro cumplió la petición del artefacto.

La cuenta regresiva empezó.

— ¡Ahí viene el dos!

Las trompetas sobresaltaron a la yegua, pues empezó con un llamado, un gran toque de diana para dar paso a una tonada mas tranquila, mas suave. Solo una vez terminada, apareció el título:

 ** _Oficina de Noticias Nacionales se place de presentar:_**

 ** _¡El valor de la amistad!_**

 ** _Bajo el esfuerzo continuo de nuestras valientes tropas en el trópico, hemos rechazado una vez más al insolente ahuizotl; que amenaza con nuestra pacífica colonización. La luz de la civilización y la ilustración en cualquier momento llegará a estos salvajes, que aún no han abandonado sus salvajes tradiciones. Pero el soldado no es nada, sin el apoyo de su tierra. En todos los rincones de Énosi, los ciudadanos cumplen con sus deberes con la nación, al recolectar comida, metal y pertrechos para los valientes. Todos unidos, para esta gran empresa porque yo:_**

 ** _—_** ** _Ayudo a nuestras tropas._**

 ** _…_** ** _porque yo:_**

 ** _—_** ** _Doy todo el metal que no necesito._**

 ** _…_** ** _porque yo:_**

 ** _—_** ** _Trabajo el doble en los campos para que llegue la comida._**

 ** _E incluso en las factorias, en los viejos depósitos de chatarra y centros de reciclaje, todos damos nuestra gota de sudor para el esfuerzo de guerra. Incluso la pequeña Helena, quien ayuda cargando las cajas de herramientas para los trabajadores, ¡buen trabajo Helena! Sin voluntarios como la pequeña, decenas, puede que cientos de nuestras tropas sufrirían, y el llanto de quienes ven partir a sus seres queridos sería un nuevo terrible himno. Recuerden ciudadanos, ante la adversidad, debemos mostrar nuestras caras con orgullo y luchar hasta conseguir la victoria._**

 ** _Pero hoy, queridos ciudadanos, no nos enfocaremos en las hermosas y necesarias tierras de los ahuizotles. Les traemos una noticia tan cercana, que pueden sacar las cabezas por la ventana para verlas. Nuestros vecinos del suroeste, los ponis de Equestria, han enviado a la princesa Twilight Sparkle para, en sus propias palabras, arreglar un problema de la amistad._**

 ** _¿Quién es Twilight Sparkle? Hace unos años antes de la Época de las Calamidades, esta unicornio era una estudiante destacada de la Academia de Celestia para Unicornios Dotados, siendo tutelada por la directora de esta institución y gobernante de nuestros coloridos vecinos. Luego de vencer a la endemoniada hermana de la alicornio blanca y de reformarla, la chica y su grupo de amigas realizaron diversas aventuras en el nombre de la armonía y la amistad. Sucesos notables con ella fueron el dios del Caos, Discord; el centauro Tirek; las anomalias del tiempo; y la caída de la reina Chrysalis. Por su mérito, y por completar estas tareas, la reina poni la ascendió a alicornio. Y ahora, esta mensajera de la amistad y la armonía ha venido a visitar a la República._**

 ** _¡Ahí está! El tren ecuestriano a llegado a la estación "La Unión" en la ciudad de Ágora, bajando de uno de estos vagones parecidos a una casa de jengibre. Nuestra delegación senatorial, acompañada de algunos ciudadanos, la reciben con todos los honores que merece esta canciller poni, que los recibe con la más amable de las sonrisas. Ocurre una pequeña plática antes de montarse en el tranvía que va al Palacio Senatorial._**

 ** _Aquí, nuestro equipo de reportaje pudo acercase a ella, quien estaba impresionada por la ciudad capital. Siempre con la sonrisa en su boca, mirando hacia los edificios mientras hacía comentarios._**

 ** _—_** ** _Princesa Sparkle, es un verdadero honor tenerla en Énosi. Muchos de sus trabajos son estudiados en la Academia de Investigación Republicana, y créame de que a dejado a muchos investigadores sin dormir por ese "Pinkie Sentido"._**

Pirro hizo un comentario después de reír.

— Hipatia Cilze de Simiocusa, para el momento era una senadora del partido opuesto. Años mas tarde, se convertiría en hegemón de la república. Y sería la última.

 ** _—_** ** _Oh, no sabía que estudiaban mis lecciones de la amistad. Bueno, ¡me alegra ayudarlos de una forma u otra! Yo también tenía las mismas… complicaciones con el Pinkie Sentido, ¡hasta llegue a estallar en llamas, literalmente! Pero, luego me di cuenta de no todo debe tener una respuesta lógica._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Y que explicación habría?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Solamente hay que tener fe y confiar. Yo lo hice, y no solo sobrevivimos al ataque de una hidra, sino que aprendí lo que acabo de mencionar. No solo en situaciones de vida y riesgo, sino en el día a día que le dedicas a tus amigos. Antes de ser una princesa, debía ser alguien en los corazones de aquellos que me quieren, y corresponder esa confianza, ese sentimiento y gozo que me dan._**

 ** _—_** ** _Es… bastante útil lo que acaba de decir, princesa Sparkle. Creo que podríamos aprender una cosa o dos de ustedes. Gracias._**

 ** _—_** ** _¡No hay de qué! Quizás esto acerque a Énosi y a Equestria. He leído que nuestras naciones han tenido relaciones frías, que se remontan al exilio de la princesa Luna como Nightmare Moon._**

 ** _—_** ** _El primer eclipse para la noche eterna. Para el momento, creo que eramos la provincia mas separatista de toda Equestria. La Gran Secesión, como solemos llamarlo._**

 ** _—_** ** _¡Asombroso! Luego de resolver… De mi visita oficial a sus gobernantes, me gustaría pasar un par de días en una biblioteca._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Biblioteca? Le daré el permiso para que entre a la Academia. Pero, primero debe hablar con el dictador Honda Philodemos._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Dictador?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Se que suena algo raro para ustedes, pero la oficina de la dictadura es asignada por el Senado a un miembro importante de la política. Controla todo, como un rey, durante un año o hasta que los peligros a la República terminen._**

 ** _En aquella tarde de verano, la princesa de la amistad observaba con asombro el puente que se dirigían al Senado. Nuestros valientes policias de la guardia metropolitana los escoltan, siendo observados por las hermosas estatuas de mármol. En las escalinatas de nuestra magna asamblea, el gran Honda Philodemos la espera junto con algunos senadores y representantes del ejército…_**

— ¡Mira! ¡Ahí aparezco yo! ¡El que tiene el casco con cuernos! — Pirro señalaba con júbilo al noticiario, con una amplia sonrisa en su boca.

 ** _Con una gran muestra de educación, respeto al protocolo y humildad hacia la princesa poni, nuestro dictador la recibe en esta augusto senado con un:_**

 ** _—_** ** _Es un gran placer tenerla en Enosi, princesa Twilight Sparkle. Que las estrellas iluminen su camino y su estancia sea tan placentera como provechosa._**

 ** _Con la visita, la enviada de la harmonía no pierde el tiempo cuando no hay eventos políticos importantes, ¡cuánta energía tiene, damas y caballeros! En su estancia en nuestra gran nación, la princesa Twilight leyó gran parte de la biblioteca senatorial, llenando grandes volúmenes con la historia de nuestra nación y de algunos inventos nuestros. No se preocupen por la seguridad, pues la senadora Hipatia y el magistros Grecos la acompañan. Y cuando no está el Senado, va en la metrópolis con asombro. Volando entre los grandes edificios con la gracia de un copo de nieve, es como una ensoñación para nosotros. Como una grácil bailarina en un escenario etéreo. Al aterrizar, es recibida por decenas de pequeños asombrados por su vuelo, quien corresponde con lecciones de la amistad y pequeños trucos de magia. Cuando no está siendo atosigada por los pequeñines, da grandes caminantas por toda la ciudad de Ágora._**

 ** _La estación de La Unión._**

 ** _El distrito de las especias, en donde nuestros bienes coloniales llegan desde las zonas tropicales. Ahí, empieza a maravillarse por las exóticos objetos y mercancias que van a venderse, preguntando sobre_**

 ** _Pero, es a tres días de su llegada que conmovió los corazones de los enosianos. En una tarde de verano, en una sesión bastante violenta del Senado, la princesa de la amistad da unos pasos hasta quedar en el centro de áforo. Aclarando su voz, y usando magia para amplificarla, dijo estas palabras:_**

 ** _"_** ** _Enosianos, se que han pasado por una existencia difícil. Que desde que existen como estado soberano, han tenido que sufrir de los rigores de una vida sin magia e independiente. Y, sin embargo, ustedes han podido avanzar y seguir adelante. Caían ante la adversidad y se levantaban para seguir adelante. Es un espíritu de lucha que es comentado en Equestria con orgullo. Y les puedo asegurar que ese orgullo está justificado. He vistado la biblioteca senatorial, y me he maravillado con la historia, ley y avances tecnológicos que Énosi ha realizado. He visto el alcance de su comercio y lo abierto que pueden llegar a ser. Y he visto el alcance de su honestidad._**

 ** _«En equestriano antiguo, la misma palabra "Énosi" significa "Unión", y es perfectamente lo que ustedes son. Más allá de las disputas que puedan tener, ustedes siguen siendo un grupo de razas muy distintas que prefirieron permanecer juntas que responder a sus propias ambiciones y caprichos. Es cómo la amistad. Ustedes deben dejar de verse como simios, o como ciervos. Como equinos, minotauros o perros; y empezar a verse como enosianos con el único proposito de ser mejores cada día, y de nunca defraudar a los que depositan su confianza.»_**

 ** _«No es sencilla esta unión, como la misma amistad. Hay conflictos, hay desacuerdos, hasta pueden haber separaciones momentáneas. Pero la verdadera fuerza, la verdadera unión y felicidad, se encuentra en una amistad sincera. Así que, repitan conmigo: ¡unión a través de la amistad!»_**

 ** _Damas y caballeros, en mis años que tengo como reportero, he sentido miedo, rabia, alegría y tristeza, sentimientos que me he reservado por ética profesional. Pero, admito que solté una lágrima o dos cuando vi a la senadora Hipatia Cilze y al dictador Honda Philodemos gritar la misma consigna, estrechar miembros frente a la princesa Sparkle, y unirse a un coro de: "¡unión a través de la amistad!" Y con una gran banda en la estación, nos despedimos de la princesa con júbilo en nuestros corazones. Recuerden, damas y caballeros, ¡unión a través de la amistad!"_**

La película se volvió blanca después de un toque de banda marcial alegre, acompañado por trompetas y tambores. Al voltearse para verla, Pirro notó que su acompañante tenía los cascos tampando la boca, y los ojos acuosos, pues ver a aquella poni, con su mirada llena de energía y pasión, y sus actos decididos, le habían tocado el corazón. Pero él soltó una mueca molesta antes de interrumpir su ensoñación.

— Es una ironía bastante cruel. — Fue lo único que dijo, arrastrando la palabras con mucha tristeza. La yegua se volteó con cuidado para verlo. Antes de hablar, Pirro soltó una mueca triste —. El día que Twilight Sparkle habló en la cámara senatorial, yo esperaba en las afueras del palacio con parte del ejército de Honda.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Eran tiempos difíciles, y mi strátegos quería el poder para salvaguardar la República, aunque sea de ella misma. Hacía unos años, Chrysalis arrasó con todo en la región antes de la dichosa "boda real". Yaks a punto de invadir, ahuizotles arrasando en las líneas comerciales y las colonias. El hegemón era un pobre diablo, y Honda hubiese sido dictador vitalicio de no ser por ella.

— Eso no explica el porqué es irónico.

— Déjame echar el cuento completo, ¿quieres? Continuando, yo esperaba una señal para entrar, dispuesto a cortar cabezas que se opusieran a mi superior. Lambda también le había jurado lealtad a Honda, y eso significaba que todo el ejército y el cuerpo de ursas estaba a su favor, listos para poner una autocracia derramando sangre, se era necesario. Y lo que me encuentro es a esos tres pillos apareciendo en el balcón y mirando al horizonte con una sonrisa en sus caras. Incluso seguía igual de consternado cuando Twilight regresó a Equestria.

— Pero, aún sigues sin explicarme el porqué. Solamente me estas dando una perspectiva más.

— Santa madre, ¿acaso no respetas a tus mayores? — Pirro se reía del cómo la yegua se sonrojaba. — Al menos dime que tienes todas las piezas puestas.

Luego de unos minutos de tanto pensar, Nika abrió sus ojos hasta donde podía permitírselo. El corazón le palpitaba con rapidez, y sus cascos inferiores empezaban a temblarle. Sus labios temblorosos era la cosificación de su ansiedad y temor.

— L-la princesa evitó una g-guerra civil. — Al terminar esa frase, Pirro movió su casco, indicándole que continuase la idea — Y al hacerlo, no debilitó a Énosi. Al no estar debilitada, estaba lista para la Guerra.

— Una guerra que le fue declarada a Equestria, correcto. Hipatia Cilze no era una tonta, era una animal política, implacable en el senado por sus medidas justas, algunas hasta draconianas. Pero, no lo niego, era una excelente senadora, una gran hegemón y la ensoñación de cada simio enosiano. Esta "unión a través de la amistad" hizo que la relación entre Hipatia, y mi strátegos, pasaran de ser frías como un témpano polar; a ser tan calientes como una presentadora del clima. Sé que no es el mejor chiste, pero era mejor que decir "el paso de un fénix". — Nika reía por el comentario —. Incluso después de ser elegida hegemón, Hipatia no solo dejó a Honda en el ejército, que practicamente lo adoraban, sino que también tomó muchos de sus consejos y políticas antes y después de ser declarada la guerra. En conclusión, Twilight Sparkle, aunque tuviese la mejor intención del mundo, permitió que un país vecino que estaba en una coalición anti-poni, estuviera tan estable para librar una guerra contra Equestria.

— Twilight puso el primer dominó para la la Desolación. — Dijo Nika, temblando de miedo. Pero el corcel tuerto le negaba esa conclusión con la cabeza.

— Esos dominós estaban puestos desde hace décadas. Demonios, incluso puedo señalar a "La gran secesión" como el primero. Pero sería bastante irreal cargar con semejante resentimiento por cerca de mil años. Ahora, mi querida asistente en resolver el pasado, oigamos lo que trae esa tarjeta perforada.


	4. Capítulo IV: Amistad y Secretos

Capítulo IV: Amistad, unión y secretos

— Nunca había visto uno de estos.

El vapor que salía de la boca y la nariz de Nikator se condensaba en una placa de metal. Al levantar la mirada, observaba el todo: un autogiro. Un AMR Colibrí para ser preciso: alagardo, con tres hélices repartidas en la parte superior, frontal y trasera de la aeronave. Hecha de madera y refozada con metal, alas en ambos flancos. Tan larga que ocupaba gran parte del patio de la factoria. Pero, sin duda alguna, era para sus ojos un aparato de otro mundo.

— Lambda tiene decenas, casi cientos que recuperamos y mantenemos en aquella ciudad-fortaleza. Junto otras recuperaciones que obtuvimos de ese lugar. Si vamos a hacer que Énosi resurja, empezaremos desde ahí. — Demetrios estaba detrás del corcel, y el vapor se condensaba cuando salía de los orificios de su máscara. Con un gesto de su mano, evitó que varios pelucas negras se abalanzaran contra el invitado.

— Es uno de los primeros diseños para intentar dominar el aire. Aunque son bastante ineficientes en cuanto consumo de combustible. — Dijo Nikator, tocando la aeronave con su casco. Aún con la bota de cuero, sentía el frío del metal.

— Unos mil kilos de carbón para una operación a diez kilómetros de radio. Nada antes de la Desolación, ahora fundamental con este infierno congelado. También es inestable con las ráfagas fuertes de viento. Por suerte, estamos recuperando modelos más avanzados. — Dijo el simio, manteniendo su tono serio. Empezaba a cruzarse de brazos en medio del patio.

— Oye, estas soltando la lengua más que de costumbre, ¿te genero confianza desde que "condené" a ese ladrón? — Cuando por fin se cansó de admirar el autogiro, se volteó para tener de frente al simio. Soltó una cálida sonrisa, que borró con rapidez cuando el primate soltó un leve gruñido.

— De no ser por mi señor Pirro, no vería la diferencia entre ese maldito y tu. Eres mejor que ese muerto de hambre, pero sigues siendo basura reciclable para el Colectivo. — Fulminó Demetrios con su tono serio, causando que el corcel crema temblase a pesar de estar bien abrigado. Bajando las orejas, Nikator se atrevió a decir.

— El coronel Pirro no me ve así. Ni a mi hermana. — Dijo el corcel con un tono titubeante. Detrás de esa máscara metálica de oso rugiendo, el simio tenía una mirada que rayaba la agresión inminente.

— Y es suficiente, para mi, para no colocarlos en una celda. A menos que él tenga algo mejor en mente. — Dijo el simio —. A menos que puedan aportar con algo.

— ¿Cómo podemos aportar? — Se limitó a decir Nikator. Su frase, increíblemente para él, hizo que Demetrios inclinara la cabeza a un lado y, bajando la intensidad de su tono, le dijera:

— Eso solo lo sabe él.

— Pues tendré que hablar con él.

««°°°»»

— Puedo escribir una novela de misterio usando tu cara. — Replicó Pirro, sonriéndole a una Nika consternada por lo que acababa de ver.

 _¿Cómo era posible?_ Solía preguntarse una y otra vez, tratando de poner las piezas que había recolectado. Detrás de esa princesa, cuya sonrisa irradiante la llenaba de calidez. De esa grácil demostración de vuelo que había aparecido en el noticiario. De ese discurso que, literalmente, resumía a Énosi, y dicho por esa princesa había estabilizado a un país que, en poco tiempo, iba a sumergirse en una guerra civil. Entonces, _¿De qué había servido aquella visita?_ Obviamente, hizo que la líder de la oposición se hiciera amiga del dictador del momento. Y, aún tan importante como aterrador, era que Twilight Sparkle había estabilizado a Énosi.

— Por favor, cuéntame algo sobre la guerra. — Dijo Nika, con rapidez. Casi no se le entendía.

— Esa clase de temas me lo esperaría de tu hermano. — Se apresuró a bromear el viejo corcel. Vió que su broma no tenía gracia, cuando ella lo interrumpió.

— Por favor, dime que bandos estuvieron involucrados y por qué.

— Muy bien, pero después vamos a la grabación. — Se apresuró a decir Pirro, empezando a aclarar su garganta — Al principio de la guerra, se había formado una coalición anti-poni entre Griffonia, Énosi y el Remanente de Chrysalis. Todos queríamos la misma cosa: contener a Equestria de alguna forma y evitar su expansión, o mejor dicho; su dominación en el continente. Todos teníamos miedo de que esa "armonía" nos contagiara.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Alguna vez viste un changeling colorido? ¡Parecía un montón de maricas! Con Chrysalis, los changelings se convirtieron en un jugador regional con peso definitivo, de niveles hasta absolutos. Con Thórax, los metamorfos se volvieron lamebotas de los ponis. Y muchos temíamos ese resultado. Teníamos miedo y justificable. Incluso si llegamos a ver a un poni pregúntale sobre esa "boda real".

»Quizás las verdaderas razones, en nuestro bando, las tenían nuestros líderes; de los cuales casi ninguno sobrevivió. Pero, te puedo segurar como enosiano, que el miedo a la armonía poni tenía algo anti-natural, que estaba en contra del orden de las cosas. Ese miedo hasta me invadió, al principio de la guerra, aparte de un nacionalismo que rayaba el fanatismo. Y al mismo tiempo, sentíamos que nuestro deber era ese, el de contenerlos.»

— Pero, Énosi, al mismo tiempo que muchas de esas naciones, murieron con el surgimiento de la Desolación. Cualquier acción anti-poni desembocó en el infierno congelado en el que estamos.

— Las naciones están en su gente, incluso dentro de ellas cuando estas desaparecen.

— Pués, a veces me gustaría renegar mis origenes.

Era la primera vez que Nika veía a su anfitrión molesto. O intentando reprimir la ira. Él, que siempre estaba contento y bonachón, ahora apretaba los labios y la miraba, con su único ojo verde, con un fuego o rabia que le llegaba a los huesos. Aún con la calefacción y las ropas abrigadas, Nika temblaba de miedo.

— No temas, no te haré daño. — Dijo el córcel, serio y lentamente, que soltó un suspiro cuando se tranquilizó. Como si quisiera que Nika se grabara lo que estaba diciendo — El hecho de que le haya dicho que temía que mis acciones pasadas no significasen nada, no le da el derecho de olvidar quienes somos y a donde vamos. Énosi me formó, me dio un ideal, y respondí a su llamado cuando era necesario; como miles antes que yo. Si puedo dar mi cuerpo y alma para tratar de recuperar lo que perdimos, o hacer algo mejor; no descansaré hasta lograrlo, y no me va a importar el método que use. Como dijiste, toda acción desembocó a este infierno congelado: mágica, bélica, subversiva. Pero es tiempo para tratar de levantarnos de nuevo.

Luego de quedarse callados por un rato, y tras dar un suspiro, Pirro se levantó y le ofreció un casco a la yegua.

— Lamento haberte ofendido. — Dijo la yegua, con las orejas abajo y la mirada hacia el suelo.

— Un día, y espero que sea pronto, encontrarás algo por lo cual luchar. Y desde ese momento, vas a dedicar cada fibra de tu cuerpo en esa meta. También te vas a ofender cuando cuestionen lo que hacen. Solo debes cumplir con tus metas y todos verán tus logros. — Se limitó a decirle el corcel negro, sonriéndole y haciéndole un gesto para que levantase la cara. Antes de que ella hablara, Pirro se le adelantó — Y te recomendaría al médico de la familia para que te ayude a calmarte, pero lleva en vacaciones desde hace veinte años. Aún espero su llamada.

— Justamente iba a preguntar el cómo puedo controlar esa ira. — Dijo Nika, riéndose junto a su anfitrión.

— Ahora, continuemos con nuestra investigación. Pero, ¿no tienes más preguntas sobre la guerra? ¿No ahora? — La yegua negaba con su cabeza, el corcel sonrió cuando miraba el aparato —. Muy bien, ahora veamos. _"Verdadera reunión",_ ojalá le saquen otro álbum este año.

Pirro desenvolvió la tarjeta perforada, un pedazo de cartón un poco más grueso que una hoja de papel. Lo introdujo en la ranura del aparato, y empezó a cargarlo mediante una bomba de casco. Al presionar y soltar ese medio de carga, una luz verde empezaba a intensificarse en el centro del dispositivo.

De pronto, oyeron que la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Dijo una voz familiar. Nikator había entrado primero, seguido de Demetrios. Cuando vieron la habitación y a ambos investigadores devolviéndoles la mirada, el corcel de color crema se acercó hacia ellos, mirando el aparato con interés —. Oye, he visto algunos de estos. Son reproductoras Tena-200, mejores que los tocadiscos de vinil. Pero, es el primero que veo con un cargador universal.

— Le aumenta el peso para tener una bobina adentro, y le rompe todo al que debe cargar. Pero es mejor esto que gastar energía de la caldera. — Dijo Pirro —. Oigan, ¿Quieren unirse a nuestra investigación?

— ¿Qué están investigando? — Se apresuró a preguntar Nikator, paso el casco por el reproductor. En un breve instante, le sonrió a su hermana, quien correspondió el gesto de la misma forma y señalándole a Pirro.

— Algo tan loco como revelador. Pero es algo que sabía desde hace tiempo. Es lo que hay en esa tarjeta perforada lo que me interesa. — Dijo el corcel negro que, a pesar de hacer un movimiento repetitivo, unas gotas de sudor le bajaban por la frente. Solo cuando la luz verde era intensa, este dejó de cargar. Un ruido seco felicitó a Pirro antes de reproducir.

 _— ¿Es necesario grabarlo todo? —_ Una voz femenina surgió, y era una que tanto Nika como Pirro conocían bien: Hipatia Cirze. Su elegancia parecía reducida por culpa de una molestia en su tono —. _No me gustaría saber que tengo un doble agente delante._

 _— Para nada, senadora. —_ Esta era una voz que, aunque no sabían de donde, los gemelos parecían reconocer. Una respectiva gota de sudor frío recorría sus nucas —. _Me envia alguien en quien los tres podemos confiar: el hermano del general Philodemos._

— _Mi querido hermanito. El muy bobo abandonó la política para afiliarse a ese grupo, de lejos. Si no hubieran sido tan activistas, sería un hegemón mejor al que tenemos —._ La voz firme del general Honda se hizo presente, alta y clara. Imponía respeto incluso después de la tumba, pero un bufido femenino lo aminoraba —. _Y usted sabe muy bien que es verdad, senadora Cilze._

 _— ¿Por qué su hermano no lo hizo, kýrie?_

 _— Protestas anti-nepotismo y anti-conservadoras en la capital, haciendo que mi hermanito renunciara a la política por un… objetivo más ambicioso. —_ Dijo el general Honda, con una leve molestia. Un golpe sobre la madera fue tan violento y repentino que sobresaltó a Nika.

— _Que vivamos en crisis, no significa que no mantengamos la institucionalidad. Y que tengamos a un enemigo potencial, no significa que debamos corrompernos por avaricias familiares. Me importa un diablo que sea competente, dejar que su hermano tome el cargo de hegemón abrirá, o mejor dicho, romperá una presa que nos inundará de corrupción y clientelismo._

 _— Mi hermano es integro, condenada come-bananas. —_ La respuesta rápida de del strátegos Honda provocó un gruñido violento de la simia. Unos leves sonidos de violencia emergieron, hasta que el tercer invitado habló.

— _Mi señores, por favor, la princesa Sparkle nos dio, al menos, una década de estabilidad hasta la próxima crisis. No quisiera que un pleito político inexistente genere otra crisis política. No sabemos hasta cuando los ponis son pacientes, pero por los últimos y recientes acontecimientos; a ellos les sobra esa virtud. —_ El tercer sujeto hablaba con tranquilidad. El sonido de un bolso pesado siendo colocado en una mesa se hizo presente antes de que el tecero continuara —. _Le debemos mucho a Twilight Sparkle, y aunque nos parezca doloroso que le devolvamos el favor con un conflicto inminente nos hará ver como criminales. E incluso la respuesta internacional se hará sentir. Pero, al menos, debemos continuar nuestras estratagemas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. El kéffali nos ha prometido ayuda, y esto ha sido un "adelanto", según su nota, por nuestros futuros servicios._

 _— Es raro que no tengas una carrera política, joven. Tienes talento sin cultivar. Ahora, ¿qué es este adelanto?_

 _— El kéffali está bastante intrigado, incluso fascinado, por la tecnología de inhibidores mágicos que realizados en la Tercera Guerra Changeling-Enosiana. No le restamos mérito a su participación, strátegos. Pero sin esos inhibidores el resultado hubiese sido peor. Aunque, cito, «son aparatos bastante torpes, lentos, fáciles de ubicar en un conflicto moderno que incluye la lucha en el aire (cosa que también carecemos), y solo si aplican estos cambios tendrán un leve chance de luchar contra los ponis » fin de la cita. También espera que «nos traguemos el orgullo». —_ Un silencio inundó la sala.

— _Y ese arrogante, ¿qué cambios propone?_ — Se apresuró a decir el general.

— _Primero, sugiere un cambio de nucleo de maquinaria de vapor a motor de gemas reactivas. Con ella, puede reducir el tamaño de, según nuestro benefactor, «ballena encallada» a «ágil máquina de guerra». Según él, no solo lo hará menos detectable, sino que también aumentará su radio de acción._

 _— ¿Ese bastardo cree que los motores a base de gemas son fáciles de construir? Se tardaron décadas para desarrollarlos y potenciar las gemas para que sean combustibles cuesta bastante. —_ Dijo el strátegos Honda.

— _No necesariamente, estimado amigo cornudo. Mi querido ciervo, muchos, por no decir todos los consorcios de gemas y exárcas coloniales apoyan a mi banca senatorial. Apoya mi candidatura a hegemón e inundaré los talleres de Lambda con gemas, cortesía de los ahuitzotles._

 _— Pero no podemos esperar tanto tiempo, el desarrollo de esta nueva versión de inhibidores va a tardar, como mínimo, un par de años._

 _— Si me permiten señores, aparte de poder agilizar las cosas, podemos importar muchas gemas mediantes encargos falsos a los ponis. Hasta, según algunos espías y embajadores, se puede cavar un poco con el casco y conseguir un buen montón. Pero, muchos de estos ponis desaprovechan este recurso. Hagamos pedidos a tiendas de ropas famosas, con vestidos y ropajes llenos de estas valiosas piedras, solo para cargar grandes cantidades a Lambda para sacarselas y dar unos cuantos a la venta o a regalos. Pienso en grandes cantidades para no crear sospecha, incluso se alegrarán de la reciente demanda, así como muchas minas y negocios sobre gemas. Establecimientos como la Boutique Carrousel, Shinning Style, Top Hats, o Great Heels; por citar algunas tiendas de renombre._

 _— Solo para darse cuenta que vistieron a elementos inestables y recargaron nuestra maquinaria de guerra. Perfecto, ¿qué otras especificaciones pide para cambiar?_

 _— Segundo, quiere evitar cualquier residuo mágico al… La verdad señor, hay mucho de lo que no entiendo en estos diagramas. Pero le puedo resumir que hay que cambiar mucha maquinaria normal por encantamientos y piezas encantadas. Si fueran dibujos de anatomía o algo de química, con gusto se los explicaría con sumo detalle. También nos pide dos cosas que si puedo entender._

 _— ¿Y cual es, operativo? — Dijo la senadora._

 _— Pues, primero, dejemos el miedo a los ponis. Y segundo, va a dejar unas coordenadas en la ciudad para recoger algunos «regalos». Si me lo permiten, señores, este sujeto es algo raro._

 _— Podemos obviar su rareza por los grandes servivios que nos está proporcionando. — Dijo el general ciervo. Tras otro sonido seco, la reproducción terminó._

Las reacciones fueron distintas después de que calló el aparato. De plano, Demetrios estaba impasible, solo había un atisbo de interés en su mirada, que estaba enfocada en el reproductor. Pero tanto Nikator como Pirro estaban consternados, tratando de articular teorías locas que intentasen darle sentido a lo que sabían de la guerra. Una mirada rápida a Nika preocupó a su hermano, ya que ella estaba tan pálida como el papel. Solo el corcel tuerto pudo artícular una frase coherente, una cosa que habia quedado en el aire:

— ¿Qué coordenadas?! — Dijo Pirro, sacando la tarjeta perforada con violencia y, con la misma intensidad, dejándola sobre la mesa. Respiraba con agitación, sin quitarle la vista a ese trozo de cartón — ¿Alguien sabe a que carajo se refería?

— Quisiera una explicación breve antes de que continues. — Se apresuró a decir Nikator.

— Haciéndolo corto: una princesa poni vino, hizo que dos rivales políticos se hicieran amigos, evitó una guerra civil y, lo que acabamos de oir, son los preparativos que hicimos para la guerra contra Equestria. Carajo, si nos ponemos minuciosos, hasta parece que arreclaron las elecciones pasadas. — Dijo Pirro —. Lo que no me quedó claro, son esas diichosas coordenadas. — cuando se acercó a la mesa, una Nika pálida se acercó. Buscó en debajo de la cama en donde había dormido, y sacó sus alforjas. Con cascos temblorosos, la yegua sacó un pedazo de pergamino y lo dejó en la mesa. Su anfitrión alternaba la vista entre el escrito y ella — ¿D-de dónde sacaste eso?

— L-lo en-encontré cerca d-de donde vivo. — Nika estaba temblando. Sintió que su hermano se le acercaba, que en efecto lo hacía, y lo detuvo al alzarle un casco en su dirección. Ambos miraban impacientes el cómo su equino anfitrión y su compañero simio sacaban mapas, escuadras y compases. Revolvían todo en su desesperado trabajo. Los gemelos podían jurar que Pirro palideció, y su único ojo verde podía definir el terror y el asombro al mismo tiempo.

— Ese lugar… está a dos deigmas al norte de aquí.

«°°°»

Cuando el frío viento del mediodía rozó sus caras y cuellos, los gemelos se sentían en un lugar familiar. Entre los escombros y las ruinas llenas de escarcha, mirando a las esquinas con desconfianza y sintiendo el tenue sol en sus pieles. La comodidad de aquel centro industrial les parecía tan rara como reconfortante, pero estar de nuevo en la Desolación; era tan familiar como aterrador. Y entrar a una sala espaciosa, donde los ladrillos estaban derruidos y sobre los restos de un almacén de carbón. El mineral escaseaba, donde alguna que otra piedra resaltaba entre las piezas de construcción. Los gemelos se sentaron en una tarima, donde en el pasado los supervisores observaban la entrada y salida de este combustible. Durante todo el trayecto hasta ahí, los gemelos no se habían dirigido la palabra. Desde la brecha en la pared, oían actividad en la deigma: cascos removiendo escombros y órdenes gritadas. Pero ellos se mantuvieron en silencio, por un largo rato.

Después de dos horas de caminata, Pirro había sacado a dos escuadrones de reclutas (alrededor de veinte efectivos), cinco pelucas blancas, tres pelucas negras y su confiable Demetrios para la búsqueda de esa coordenada. El trayecto era, por primera vez en sus vidas, tranquilo. No había que agachar la cabeza cuando se acercaba alguien, ni había que estar atento a las ventanas por algún tirador. Por primera vez en sus vidas, sentían una especie de orden; que, temían, era infundido por el temor.

Mirando de reojo a su hermana, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en su presencia, Nikator habló luego de un gran rato en silencio.

— ¿Viste el colibrí en el patio? Es una gran aeronave, ¿no crees? Rápida, ligera, y excelente en buenas condiciones. — Contrario a lo que él esperaba, Nika solo dío unas respuestas vagas y volteó su cuerpo para dejarlo atrás. Tras soltar un chasquido molesto, Nikator pateó una pepita de carbón. El sonido del choque y la inercia que se iba desacelerando no era nada cuando él volvió a hablar —. Al menos dime el porqué estas molesta conmigo.

— ¿Recuerdas el diario de papá? El que quemaste. — Incrédulo, Nikator miraba a los lados y golpeaba sus cascos sobre sus cuartos traseros, negando con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una mueca.

— No me eches eso en la cara, Nika.

— ¡Pués sí te lo echo en la cara! — El repentino y violento cambio de dirección, para que ella lo mirase en la cara, hizo que él diera un paso hacia atrás — ¡En ese diario, días antes de morir, papá había descubierto a ese "kéfali"! ¡Y hoy, cerca del mediodía, me entero que ese kéfali está detrás de una serie de acontecimientos que provocaron este infierno congelado! ¡Ojalá no feras tan impulsivo, tarado!

— ¿Me llamas impulsivo? — Otra vez el gemelo miró a sus alrededores incrédulo. La pelea empezaba a hacer eco en el depósito de carbón. Antes de hablar, Nikator se llevó los cascos al pecho y dijo: — Oye, si te sirve de algo, lo lamento Nika. Lamento haber quemado el diario de papá, pero estaba sumamente molesto porque cambiaste los suministros de esa jornada por, lo que parecía para mi, unas baratijas familiares.

— Baratijas que nos está ayudando a descubrir la verdad.

— Si te sirve de algo, Nika, Golpeame. Quizas asi te tranquilices. Ambos actuamos por impulso y estamos peleando por ello. — Nikator alzo ambos cascos a la altura de sus hombros, abriendole el pecho y el vientre a ella. Ella, en cambio, no dejaba de mirar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. Pero verlo vulnerable, abierto a una represalia, suavizo sus facciones; haciendo que dirigiese su mirada hacia el monton de carbon mineral. Su hermano se sento al lado de ella, rodeandola con un casco —. Extraño a papa y a mama tanto como tu, junto a nuestros hermanos. Pero peleando entre nosotros no resolveremos nada.

— Yo quiero la verdad, Nikator. Quiero saber el porque ocurrieron estas desgracias, porque se formo la Desolacion y como podemos mejorar este infierno congelado. — Dijo Nika, en un tono leve —. Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste el por que seguia tan alegre?

— Estabas igual de molesta como ahorita, puede que un poco menos que ahora.

— Te dire la respuesta, hermanito. Es porque aun mantengo una leve esperanza por el cambio. Cerca de veinte años de sufrimiento y congelacion debio enseñarnos algo. — Dijo la yegua pecosa, sonriendo entre el casco de su hermano.

— Es una causa sencilla para tanta alegria, pero parece suficiente hermanita. Cualquiera que sea tu proposito, espero estar ahi para ayudarte.

Luego de esa conversacion, se produjo un silencio. Contrario al anterior, este era producido por la satisfaccion de que los hermanos empezaban a enmendar algunas diferencias. Reian por las mas leves de las tonterias, y tarareaban viejas canciones alegres; aquellas que cantarias con un tarro de cerveza o vino, en compañía de quienes aprecias y luego de un dia arduo de trabajo. Quizas era poco, pero era uno de los pequeños momentos de alegria que tenian en la Desolacion.

Estar concentrados y alegres entre ellos les habia quitado la percepcion del tiempo a los gemelos. Del tiempo y del ambiente, ya que la actividad de busqueda se oia mas cerca del almacen de carbon. Ambos dieron un salto, abandonando la tarima, y dirigiendose a la brecha en el deposito. La fria brisa les dio la bienvenida a la Desolacion, y a los restos de la deigma. A diferencias de las zonas urbanas o comerciales, una deigma en una zona industrial no era mas que un centro de acopio para suministros basicos, dispuesto a servir a toda fabrica en la cuadra urbana. Grandes gruas, titanes del pasado, cargando contenedores en el aire; rieles de tren que se dirigian al centro para luego dirigirse a cualquier fabrica en las cercanias; vagones industriales fuera de las vias, siendo cubiertos por la nieve y la escarcha. Incluso los huesos descoloridos de diversas especies estaban desperdigadas en los alrededores, con contenedores, vagones o algun que otro objeto pesado sobre ellos. Todo, menos el que estaba al lado del boquete: el esqueleto que le habia pertenecido a un equino, acurrucado y con los cascos cruzados. Un leve recordatorio de que aun habian bandidos en la ciudad, dispuestos a quitarte hasta la ropa que te protegia del invierno eterno.

Al voltearse, vieron a Pirro. Estaba concentrado en el mapa que se habia llevado, habia improvisado una mesa y dirigia al escuadron con mucho ahinco. No habia cambia su expresion desde que llegaron: un ceño fruncido y una mirada concentrada, que se alternaba entre sus anotaciones en el mapa y sus efectivos presentes. Los gemelos no sabian como, quizas por la presencia de varios ursas de pelucas distintas, pero los veinte reclutas que se habia llevado Pirro trabajaban con determinacion y dedicacion, aun cuando no habia algun superior en sus cercanias. El corcel tuerto se llevaba los cascos delanteros a la boca y los juntaba cerca de sus labios, solo antes de alzar la mirada y señalar otro punto de la deigma. Luego, Demetrios vino.

–- Nada en el cuadrante superior, señor. Tan solo escombros, restos y esqueletos. –- Dijo con su tono duro y aspero. Pirro solto un chasquido con la lengua, molesto por tantos intentos fallidos –-. Debio pedir mas efectivos.

— El desgraciado que dirige el regimiento no lo hubiese permitido. Capaz me lanza el dedo medio y se rie en mi cara. — Dijo Pirro con un tono amargo.

— Pero Lambda…

— Lambda solo me dara apoyo cuando el regimiento sea mio. — Dijo Pirro. Tras lanzarle una mirada rapida al simio, miro a sus alrededores como si pidiese ayuda, mientras que el se le quedaba viendo, juzgandolo en silencio —. O al menos asi lo interprete. Pero se que este viaje sera provechoso.

— Como digas. — Dijo el simio, indiferente. Se acerco al mapa y luego apunto con el dedo detras del corcel. Pirro se volteo y saco una sonrisa para recibir a los gemelos.

–- ¡Señor y señorita Soter! ¿Ya resolvieron algunas diferencias? Bien, bien. Entre nosotros, esperaba que alguno de ustedes se abalanzase contra el otro y se cayeran a golpes. Me alegra que lo resolvieran de manera civilizada. – Dijo el corcel, cambiando a un tono mas alegre y una expresion mas relajada. Mirando al mapa y luego a los gemelos, continuo diciendo –-. Esta "busqueda" parece mas dificil de lo que aparentaba. Pero si quisiera cubrir una conspiracion no pediria menos en cuanto seguridad. Tan solo…

No pudo continuar, pues un silbatazo interrumpio al corcel tuerto. Todos levantaron la vista y esperaban impacientes los siguientes toques. Los gemelos habian identificado una especie de patron entre los silbatos de los Ursas: un solo toque significaba que se requeria la atencion de los miembros cercanos; dos que habia se acercaba algun peligro inminente; tres que comenzaria un combate en las cercanias. Esperaban por intervalos de tiempo entre una y otra señal. Pero, muchos lo agradecieron, fue solo para llamar la atencion sobre algo. Los cuatro se dirigieron al epicentro de esta llamada, y mientras lo hacian, veian que algunos reclutas — "alentados" por sus superiores de peluca blanca —, se apostaban en los alrededores del lugar; rifles listos.

Un recluta equino, el mismo que habia ayudado a Pirro con los reproductores, estaba en frente de un vagon. Con la mirada perdida, pasaba de una tabla de apoyar con algunas hojas hacia ese compartimiento solitario.

— Recluta, expliquese. — Dijo Demetrios. Al ver al simio con la peluca escarlata, mirandolo con una ira fria detras de la mascara; aquel equino de melena verde temblaba. Tartamudeando, respondio.

— Bu-bueno, se-señor. E-estaba revi-visando el manifies-fiesto. Y e-este vagon no tiene sentido a-alguno. — Dijo el recluta, con tono temeroso y retrocediendo al mismo paso que el simio y Pirro se acercaban —. Tiene c-cerca de varios a-años desde que se registro, pa-parado en el mismo lugar.

— No tiene sentido. — Pirro tomo la tabla de apoyo y miraba el numero del vagon. Ese compartimiento no se habia movido, según los registros, en meses. Intento abrirlo, y se encontraba tras una gran formacion de diamantes y cristales en su interior, rodeando o siendo parte de una estructura similar a un pilar de marmol negro. Ver semejante piedra, tan rara incluso en una era ampliamente industrial, era un signo de mal augurio para los que tenian cierta edad —. Las coordenadas no estaban equivocadas, aquí esta el bendito o maldito secreto. Ahora toca descubrirlo. Recluta, ¿como se llamaba?

–- Bobby Trap, señor. — La mención de ese nombre atrajo la mirada de todos, incluso la de los gemelos, que mostraban mucho interés hacia él. Era un poni, un primo sureño y más colorido que los equinos enosianos, y de seguro debajo del uniforme negro había una marca, o "cutie mark" como le decían ellos. Detrás de la pintura de camuflaje, cerca de las orejas veían el pelaje amarillento, y sus ojos eran de color azul — ¿Sucede algo señor?

— No vemos muchos ponis en Énosi, amigo. Dígame, ¿de dónde es? ¿Y cómo se volvió recluta? — Dijo el corcel negro, sonriéndole a aquel poni.

— Minospolis, señor. Estaba en las caravanas que iban y venian desde Equestria, hasta que los Ursas reclamaron la ciudad. Tuve problemas hasta que me reasignaron aca. — Dijo el poni, sacando una debil sonrisa. Los susurros entre el grupo soltaban palabras como "sucio poni" o "condenados", pero Pirro le devolvio la sonrisa. Incluso Nikator tenia el ceño fruncido, mirando a ese equino colorido con un interes que rozaba el odio —. De todas los regimientos, este es el mas tolerante.

— Te entiendo, hijo. Pero no es mi regimiento. Aunque solo estas bajo mi mando. — Pirro le dio unos suaves golpes en el hombro, como gesto afectivo. Luego, mirando y señalando con su cabeza, se centro en el aparato lleno de gemas en el vagon — ¿Que crees que deberiamos hacer? He visto mucha magia y aparatos magicos en mi vida, y este se gana el premio al mas raro de los raros.

— No lo se, señor. Quizas haya que empujarlo y... — El corcel negro no espero. Silbo con sus labios y señalo la parte trasera del vagon. Tan rapido como la interrupcion, varios minotauros y perros diamanteros convergieron por detras del compartimiento, moviendolo hacia adelante. El efecto no tardaba en verse.

Nika dio un paso hacia atrás, y se llevo un casco hacia la boca. Todos estaban incredulos cuando el vagon avanzaba, porque el efecto que este producia: las gemas incrustadas en el pilar tomaban un brillo respectivo en su color, aunque el predominante era el verde. Y a medida que el vagon se acercaba hacia el final, la intensidad de aquella magia era casi enceguecedora. En su punto culminante, la combinacion de magia y energia habia desprendido una reaccion que paralizo a todos los observadores, dejandolos temblando: era como una combinacion de fuego astral y aterrador, donde un verde enfermizo era rodeado por un aura azul real y en el centro, como una joya astral maldita, un rojo que intimidaba a quien lo viese. Esa energia oscura, que estremecia a ese grupo de curioso, fue absorvido por el pilar y desplegado hacia abajo. No tardaron en oir un sonido seco proveniente del almacen de carbon. Despues de tan raro como aterrador espectaculo, algunos empezaban a recobrar el aliento; incluso un recluta, un simio, se aparto para vomitar.

— Demetrios, acuerdame de darle al recluta poni doble racion, o unos dias de descanso. Te lo ganaste, muchacho. — Fue lo que dijo Pirro cuando recobro el aliento, hablando entre jaleos. Cuando los gemelos se acercaron, el corcel negro les esbozo una sonrisa debil en su boca —. La parte vieja de mi dice que pare, pero la ambiciosa dice que siga. Y oire la ambiciosa. Muy bien, ¡Escuchen todos! Quiero que la mitad se quede a vigilar, formen un perimetro alrededor del almacen y esten atentos a cualquier movimiento. Nadie entra a menos que yo lo permita, y necesito que me avisen de todo. La otra mitad, incluido ustedes gemelos, vienen conmigo.

— Me pregunto como habran ocultado semejante aparato ante el publico. — Dijo Nikator, mientras observaba a los ursas y a los reclutas desplegarse. En un momento, se limpio la escarcha de la cara.

— Es sencillo, hermano. — Nika, de todos, se tardo mas para recuperar el aliento. Pero, para explicar, ya estaba mas tranquila. Observaba a sus alrededores antes de dar su explicacion —. Entre tantos vagones y la actividad constante, este debia pasar desapercibido. Cada dia entraban y salian compartimientos como este, asi que pasaba desapercibido. — Nika cerro la puerta del vagon y noto algo que comento. — Y casi no tiene hendiduras o huecos, con este cerrado, podian cerrar y abrir sin que se dieran cuenta. Y, la punta del pastel, si usaban magia, ¿que evitaria que no usaran la misma para ocultar este acto?

— Igual necesitarian medidas extras para los errores cometidos por mano o casco de los trabajadores. — Nikator alzo la vista hacia la deigma y sus alrededores —. Quizas observadores en las esquinas de aquellas fabricas, haber cambiado al supervisor del almacen y a todos los que hacian falta. Tambier evitar a la policia, a los agentes de seguridad y, de seguro, tener el apoyo gubernamental.

— Mira esto, Demetrios. Y decias que no valian la pena. Necesito algo de espacio. — Dijo Pirro, entre risas, mirando con alegria a ambos gemelos y al simio. Este, con un bufido molesto, aparto a la otra mitad del grupo con su mirada y dejo a esos tres equinos solos, mientras se dirigian hacia el almacen —. Chicos, les doy las gracias mil veces hasta que me muera. Vengan, caminen conmigo. Ustedes me han demostrado ser mas que huespedes o mi acto de buena voluntad, puedo decir que hasta estamos formando una amistad. Y yo nunca olvido a mis amigos. Si quieren pedirme algo, lo que sea, diganlo, me asegurare de mover cielo y tierra para que lo consigan. — Los gemelos miraban con mucho interes, alternando entre ellos y el corcel negro. Habian visto la seguridad y los beneficios, pero tambien la opresion que son capaces de hacer — ¿Quieren tiempo? Muy bien, les dare el tiempo que necesiten.

— Nos preguntamos… — Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, rieron y el gemelo dejo que su hermana pidiera — Si puedes hacer lo mismo que hiciste con nosotros, con nuestro asentamiento.

Habia un brillo inusual en los ojos de Pirro. El inclino un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Como? — Se atrevio a preguntar.

— Que puedas ayudar al asentamiento y, como a nosotros, nos saques de la miseria. Podemos ayudarte en lo que sea. — Dijo Nikator, su hermana asentia ante lo que el decia.

— Si eso es justamente lo que quiero hacer. Miren chicos, yo mas que nadie quiero que empecemos a reconstruir todo lo que conocemos y amamos. Pero necesito algo de tiempo y recursos. Y eliminar a unos cuantos opositores a mis planes. Pero, no se preocupen, todos saldremos beneficiados. Aparte, muchachos, ustedes son un par de diamantes en bruto; necesitan a alguien que los pula. Que brillen con el resplandor que merecen.

— ¿Y tu eres ese pulidor? — Dijo Nika, habia algo de duda en su tono. Pirro se llevo un casco al pecho y dio una gran sonrisa.

— Estaria bastante honrado si me eligieran. Soy un maldito, si. Y no tengo reparo en hacer cumplir mis ambiciones. Pero, para plantar un hermoso jardin necesitas ensuciarte los cascos. — Pirro levanto su casco a la altura del menton, moviendolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás; como si quisiera hacer enfasis en que _ya se habia ensuciado los cascos_ —. No puedo pedirles lo mismo, pero si me ayudan, me asegurare de que no se los ensucien tanto.

Aquella aclaracion habia dejado a los gemelos algo perplejos, casi temblando por la seriedad y firmeza de aquella propuestas; casi una confesion. Pero, era la mejor opcion a seguir sobreviviendo en la Desolacion. Tardaron, pero asintieron ante la oferta.

El almacen estaba diferente. Para empezar, las piezas de carbon no estaban levitando en el aire, a varios metros por encima de ellos. Habia un sonido casi espectral que acompañaba a los minerales flotantes. Y, segundo, no habia una escalera de espiral que se dirigia hacia un nivel inferior. Tan negras como la superficie en donde se depositaba ese combustible. Una luz en el fondo le daba la bienvenida a quien osase en bajar.

Le dieron indicaciones a Bobby Trap para que fuera el primero en avanzar. Eso molesto a Nika por un rato, pero luego vio como el poni pisaba cada escalon y revisaba cada pared con sumo cuidado. Guardando la distancia, Pirro y el resto del grupo lo seguia. Sin novedades, el recluta equino se puso delante de la puerta y, conteniendo la respiracion, tocaba la puerta metalica, tanteando cada extremo y seccion de la mismas. La empujo, con mucho cuidado, y asomo la cabeza por la pequeña hendidura que se iba formando, abriendo con mas confianza. En un instante, se metio dentro de la habitacion, dejando a todos callados e intranquilos. Los segundos parecian eternos, y los miembros del Colectivo Ursa aguantaban la respiracion; solo retomandola con alivio cuando Bobby asintio.

Habia algo en el extremo de la puerta que llamaba la atencion. Mas grande que la entrada, y la seccion que estaba dentro del marco era plateada, reflejando la luz en vez de reflejar. Tres cajas grandes en un extremo de la habitación. Una imprenta pequeña, con todo el equipamiento necesario, estaba en la esquina izquierda de la puerta de entrada. Fría, Nika la tocó con el casco y la tinta se le quedó pegada, luego notó lo que estaba imprimiendo, localizando un panfleto casi terminado. Una pieza de colores tristes, donde un equino enosiano, un perro diamantero, un minotauro, un ciervo y un simio estaban sentados, miembros en la cabeza y ojos acuosos, o con algunas miradas enloquecidas con gestos de rabia. En el final, casi terminado pero completo, decía:

 **Estoy cansado de morir por nada.**

 **Estoy cansado de luchar por nada.**

El efecto no tardó en alcanzarla. Y se imaginaba el montón de ataúes que se dirigían al Gran Mausoleo en el centro de la ciudad. Las viudas y madres sollozantes junto a los inválidos, resentidos de luchar tanto por poco. Quizás era propaganda anti-guerra o anti-coalición, pero la había alcanzado.

Al otro extremo, había un pequeño estudio. Una cartelera, en donde afiches, fotos y mapas estaban pegados gracias a alfileres. El mapa de la ciudad tenía varias "equis" en multiples deigmas, y algunas de estas estaban dentro de un círculo. Y Nikator sabía que significaba, pues en aquel trágico día en que encendió la radio en el patio de la escuela, los reporteros seguían cada amotinamiento que se alzaba en la ciudad; y las marcas eran los sitios exactos. Los sonidos de agitamiento y violencia volvían a su mente, y su madre, angustiada, lo sacaba a él y a su hermana para llegar a la casa. En un arrebato de violencia, Nikator arrancó el mapa de donde estaba. Luego, notó los pocos papeles que habían en el escritorio, se concentró en el primero que tenía.

 **Nombre de la operación: Rabia fría.**

 **Designación: Magía #######################**

 **Cable de Transmisión: (S)EQ-EN #040**

 **Equipo ################################ insertado en la ciudad de Hipperlicarnassos, con el objetivo de realizar acciones subversivas ############################################# para alterar la moral de los enosianos.**

 **Remitente: ################, nombre clave Encryption**

 **Destinatario: ################, nombre clave Cake.**

 **Las acciones durante la operación han sido un rotundo éxito, cumpliendo con todos los objetivos establecidos. El mensaje se alargará por serios cuestionamientos en las acciones de mis colegas y superiores. Para esta operación, ######## ha ordenado el completo uso de ############# cuyo efecto, aunque sumamente efectivas, han sido devastadoras al punto de lo intolerable. Una operación pensada en minar la moral, terminó desatando una colérica turba sedienta de sangre.**

 **Solicito una pronta respuesta de los miembros competentes para clarificar lo sucedido y obtener nuevas instrucciones.**

Era indescriptible lo que Nikator sentía por dentro. Horror por saber quienes habían realizado aquellos actos barbáricos. Rabia e impotencia. Hasta un incipiente miedo a la magia. Con un silbido, atrajó la atención de Pirro, quien no tardó en ponerse a su lado. Leyó el segundo, solo quedaba uno.

 **Nombre de la Operación: Silencio Eterno.**

 **Designación: Búsqueda y Eliminación.**

 **Cable de Transmisión: (S)EN-K**

 **Designación de un agente del ################################## para la eliminación de un posible doble agente, cuyo último paradero fue la ciudad de Hipperlicarnassos.**

 **Remitente: ###########, nombre clave Stalker.**

 **Destinatario: El kéfali.**

 **La operación ha terminado en un rotundo éxito. Stalker, junto a algunos miembros otorgados por ###############, ha eliminado o dirigido asesinatos contra investigadores y figuras políticas de todos los perfiles posibles, de ahora en adelante denominados con su nombre clave: Whistleblowers. Entre ellos se cuenta al senador ############, el teniente de la guardia metropolitana ############ y la jefa corporativa ###########.**

 **Todo eso también fue una distracción para la eliminación de los siguientes agentes: ###########, nombre clave De-encryption; y #########, nombre clave Cold Sense. Ambos informaban Cake sobre las operaciones secretas para la completación de "Solución Final"; el plan del kéfali que no debe salir a la luz.**

Nikator tenía el estómago resuelto. Lo que sea que haya leído Nika en el diario de su padre, estaba relacionado con ese informe. El corcel crema lo leía y releía con ojos desorbitados, y la mención de "teniente de la guardia metropolitana" le provocaba de todo: le erizaba los pelos de la nuca, sentía su corazón palpitar con más fuerzas, y la luz poca luz casi le parecía enceguecedora. Tardó en recuperar el aliento, y miró a Pirro; buscando fuerzas en el tuerto. Este forzó una sonrisa, estaba tan impactado como él por esos documentos y por otra tarjeta perforada que había en un cajón. Tercero y último.

 **Nombre de la Operación: Observación Estelar.**

 **Designación: Aviso, colaboración local y recopilación de datos.**

 **Cable de transmisión: EN-EN #039**

 **Asignación de un par de agentes para la colaboración de un proyecto conjunto con los locales. Traspaso de información obtenida en Ágora para futuras operaciones.**

 **Remitente: Venom Tongue, nombre clave Cold Sense.**

 **Destinatario: Princesa Celestia, nombre clave Cake. Kéfali.**

 **Twilight Sparkle logró su cometido al evitar una posible crisis en Énosi. Tómandose tres días para la recopilación de datos suficientes, logró que la facción militarista del gobierno y la facción civil opositora estrecharan los cascos en señal de amistad. La situación era alarmante, porque la facción militarista contaba con el apoyo de Lambda y el ejército republicano, mientras que la facción opositora tendría a casi todos los civiles y a la armada de su lado. Un conflicto así degeneraría en años de cruenta guerra civil hasta que esta nación quedara en ruinas. La princesa de la amistad está partiendo a casa, y se le debe reconocer un hábil uso retórico para reconciliar a ambas partes mediante exaltaciones nacionalistas y detalles históricos bien utilizados.**

 **El Dictador Philodemos y la senadora Cirze han mostrado interés en la compra de gemas o materiales que contengan. Mas que una frivolidad, quieren reunir recursos. Solicitamos instrucciones para investigar o cómo proceder. De antemano, el kéfali nos ha entregado varias cajas con #######################################.**

— ¿Notaste cómo cambiaba el tono y la censura en ambos informes? — Pirro sacó a Nikator de sus pensamientos, luego se puso a releerlas —. Si los pones en orden cronológico, verás una tendencia en desconfianza entre Cake y este "kéfali". También aumento de la censura y el tono más oscuro mientras pasan. Mira, ponlas así: Twilight, cazando chismosos y lo que parece que provocó "la furia". Voy a ver que hay en esas cajas.

Dejando a un aterrador Nikator, Pirro se dirigió hacia las cajas. Varios reclutas estaban mirando con atención el contenido, y abriéndose paso, pudo ver el porqué tanto interés. Cuando los vió por primera vez, un inhibidor era tan grande como un vagón de carga de un tren. Vieron acción contra los metamorfos en la Tercera Guerra Changeling-Enosiana, y fueron gracias a esos aparatos que los enosianos no se convirtieron en súbditos o mierda changeling. Y ampliamente se usó contra Equestria y sus aliados; y ahora veía el de dónde provenían.

¿Y qué es un inhibidor? La mente de Pirro pasaba de los informes en los campos a aquellas máquinas que, con un brillo colorido resplandeciente y un sonido atormentador, eran indispensables para soñar luchar contra los ponis. Normalmente, en un radio que podía abarcar en promedio los cinco kilómetros, un inhibidor anula la magia y lo que se genere con esta. Si algún ser capaz de hacer magia lo intentaba, su energía era drenada y almacenada en el inhibidor. A mayor potencia, mayor daño al drenar, pero mayor riesgo de que la máquina implosione. Solo seres de gran poder y dominio de las artes arcanas podía resistir el ataque de este tan audaz como maquiavélico aparato.

Pero este… cambia todo lo que conocía de esas máquinas. Cabía, por supuesto, en una caja de madera grande. Estaba más estilizada, de figura mas finas. Y, diferencia primordial, funcionaba solo con el consumo de gemas. Pirro tenía ganas de probar ese aparato, pero sería inutil pues los enosianos no manejan la magia. Y usarlo contra los ponis sería como abrir viejas heridas, y al ver a Booby Trap se percató que aún no habían sanado.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, cuando el sonido de mil gritos ahogados provino de ese reflector plateado; sintiendo miedo al ver la escena. Un recluta minotauro tenía su mano junto la superficie plateada, cuyo contacto hacía que se hundiese con la flexibilidad de una masa. Las gemas que adornaban el marco se habían vuelto negras, con un fuego astral verde y azul emanando de cada una de estas. Y frente a los ojos del recluta había una estela astral roja que le impedía ver. El minotauro empezaba a gritar como un desquiciado, quitándose el casco y arrojándolo, solo para empezar a rasgacarse la cara y la cabeza hasta empezar a sangrar. Se arrancaba mechones de su melena, trozos de piel con las uñas, y daba violentos cabezasos contra el suelo; todo mientras propinaba alaridos demenciales. Todo el grupo se acercó a él, retrocediendo con terror cuando este se les acercaba pidiendo clemencia. De pronto, un disparo que heló los corazones de todos.

Los gritos habían terminado, y la sangre empezaba a emanar de donde el minotauro yacía en el último lugar donde su cabeza reposaría. El humo salía del revólver de Demetrios, quien le respondió a todos, que estaban atónitos, con una sencilla frase.

— Que desperdicio.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** La parte de los documentos clasificados debería ser mejor a la mostrada. En vez de trabajarla con numerales, lo había hecho con un margen mas estrecho que el resto de la narrativa, en Courier New de tamaño 14, con resaltado negro para la censura. En cambio, por los métodos de publicación en la página, eso fue cambiado a sin censura, que no es la idea. Quizás deba publicar en mi Deviantart, que lamentablemente lo tengo abandonado, la historia como está y que sea paralela y similar a la mostrada aquí. Muchas gracias y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.


	5. Capítulo V: El ascenso afortunado

Capítulo V: El ascenso afortunado

— _¿Saben por qué Equestria considera al Bosque Everfree "antinatural"? Los ponis consideran que si las especies se cuidan por su cuenta, que hayan presas o depredadores, o que el flujo de la vida continúe como anormalidades; cuando el resto de nosotros lo vemos como lo que es: parte esencial de la naturaleza. Eso puede resumir la esencia misma de los ponis en este entrante conflicto: su extrañeza a las cosas que son normales para suplantarlas por verdaderas aberraciones contra la naturaleza. ¿Cuántas veces no hemos visto las alteraciones climáticas que sus pegasos generan? ¿Cuántas veces alteran con magia sus alrededores? ¿Cuántas veces no los hemos visto clamar que sus diosas mueven los astros? Y mientras que los miembros de esta augusta Coalición dejamos que la naturaleza siga su curso, nuestros enemigos deciden que es mejor "domesticarla" para su propio provecho. Cómo strátegos de Énosi, no puedo dejar que esto suceda._

 _» Como ciervo en los bosques de Elafyón, he convivido con la naturaleza desde mi nacimiento. Nosotros no vivimos en grandes urbes o colmenas, no. Lo hacemos en armonía con la naturaleza y respetando los ciclos que impera en ella, cantando con el amanecer y alabando las creaciones de la Madre Tierra. Hemos discutido con los miembros de Énosi, claro está; pero jamás hemos tolerado la alteración mágica. El cómo se considera algo esencial del mundo mismo como algo "antinatural", me repugna a niveles inconcebibles. Por eso, antes de realizar este discurso, muchos de mis hermanos me pintaron las marcas de la "retribución" mientras que los tambores de guerra resonaban. Aún recuerdo ese clamor haciendo eco en los bosques._

 _» Por eso, damas y caballeros, quería llamar a "Everfree" a esta coalición. No solo porque es una aterradora parodia para nuestros enemigos, sino porque representamos esa misma "antinaturalidad" que los ponis tanto temen. Nos vamos a embarcar a una gran cruzada para limpiar el mundo de esta corrupción, y traer un balance natural a este mundo que se están inclinando a los ponis. La derrota sólo nos llevaría a una tiranía anti-natural, alabando a unas pseudo-diosas "capaces" de alterar las estrellas y la única expresión aceptable sería una sonrisa. Nuestra tarea no va a ser sencilla: nuestro enemigo va a ser muy resistente, es capaz de adaptarse al cambio, se ha entrenado en las artes mágicas desde hace siglos y, de por sí mismo, es bastante numeroso; sin contar la gran cantidad de perritos falderos que vendrán a auxiliarlo. Pero confió en que estas Coalición unida, junto a sus incansables, valientes y endurecidos ciudadanos, saldrán victoriosos. Lucharemos en los campos, en las calles. Lucharemos en las ciudades, en las montañas. También en las playas y en cada distante territorio en donde nos toque combatir, sin importar el costo, hasta el amargo final. Y les aseguro que prevaleceremos y nos alzaremos con la victoria definitiva._

— Ese fue el discurso de Honda Philodemos en el senado, horas más tarde estaríamos atravesando la frontera. — Fue lo que dijo Pirro luego de que el reproductor emitiera el sonido seco que anunciaba el fin. El corcel tuerto estaba pálido desde que oyó la voz de su superior.

Desde el incidente en aquella habitación secreta, los que habían vuelto no decían una sola palabra. Había un miedo que se arraigaba en los huesos al ver cómo aquella magia enloquecía a su compañero. Incluso Pirro tuvo que suplicarle a quienes vigilarán para que se quedaran. Habían llegado la noche cuando regresaron a la factoría. Miradas desconcertadas y que rozaban la extrañeza los recibían. Y pensando que esa grabación los iluminaría, solo dejó al más anciano de los tres temblando de miedo.

— Pero, si ese discurso fue público, ¿por qué estaría en la casa segura de un espía? — Dijo Nikator. Tanto él como su hermana miraron a Pirro, quien tenía el casco en la boca y una mirada perdida. Se reacomodó, y habló.

— Conocí a Honda, estuve bajo su mando y les puedo asegurar que ese ciervo no le gustaba dejar las cosas a última hora. Siempre quería tener una semana para asuntos imprevistos. Y ese discurso estaba listo una semana antes de que se publicará. — Pirro aún sentía el temor —. Quien sea que haya ocultado esa grabación, debe amarnos o nos utilizó de manera descarada.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Nika.

— ¿Que clase de espía le niega una futura declaración de guerra contra su país? Con esa grabación, Equestria fácilmente pudo prepararse por una semana, o mejor: atacar primero. Se evita una coalición contra los ponis, escarmientas a tus posibles enemigos y, en menos de una generación, todo el mundo estaría cantando _kumbaya_ debajo de los arcoiris.

— Una semana de preparación hubiese marcado la diferencia. — Dijo Nikator —. La guerra empezó una hora después de esa declaración, y, si me acuerdo bien, una respuesta organizada de Equestria no llegaría sino en un mes después de la declaración.

— Entonces, alguien dentro de los ponis quería la guerra sobre su misma gente. — Las palabras de Nika eran como un frío terrorífico recorriendo por sus cuerpos. La yegua tardo para continuar —. Uso nuestro miedo, odio y revanchismo para crear este cataclismo.

— La pregunta es, ¿por que lo hizo? Si alguien gozaba de estabilidad, eran los ecuestrianos. O al menos así lo veía hasta que me entere de esto. — Dijo Nikator, inclinando la parte superior del cuerpo hacia adelante —. Pero, oigan, todo esto ya pasó. La Desolación es la realidad de nuestro dia a dia, y aunque desenterremos el pasado, debemos hacer nuestro presente mejor.

— ¿Como vas a saber a dónde vas, si no sabes de donde provienes? — Nika se volteo para verlo, frunció el ceño y hablo en un tono afilado. Su hermano no tardó en responderle de la misma forma.

— Nika, descubrir el pasado no va a hacer que los cultivos crezca. Y si no te has dado cuenta, no hay mucha tierra cultivable hoy en dia.

— Chicos, chicos, — Pirro se levantó, habló con tranquilidad pero con firmeza. Los gemelos se relajaron cuando el corcel negro los interrumpió —, ambos tienen la razón, pero pelear no resolverá nada. Miren, como les dije, ambos son un par de diamantes en bruto. Pero pero esta gema contra otra similar solo terminaria en catástrofe. Yo no quiero eso. Yo… — no pudo terminar, al verse interrumpido cuando Demetrios entró a la habitación. Se recostó en la pared al lado de la puerta, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a un lado. El tuerto sonrió con amplitud, y la expresión de ansias y emoción eran que lo acompañaban eran semejantes a un lobo sonriendo. Se levanto, y hablo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –-. Muchachos, los dejo. Voy a encontrarme con el mando del regimiento para… Discutir algunos temas administrativos. No me tardo, y pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Antes de salir, sonrió a los gemelos. No vio como estos lo despedían agitando sus cascos, solo que tuviera a Demetrios a su lado para empezar a hablarle. Y, aun asi, lo hacian con susurros; el turno en las líneas de ensamblaje y los entrenamientos estaban terminando y, el silencio que produce la vigilancia empezaba a dominar.

–- ¿Todo en orden? –- No era el comentario mas inteligente para empezar, y eso Pirro lo noto con el bufido molesto del simio.

–- Todos los veteranos están en lo que era la mesa ejecutiva de la fábrica. –- Dijo Demetrios que, aunque tenía su habitual seriedad, al menos respetaba la necesidad de un bajo tono de voz –-. Algunos viejos amigos míos, no tengas dudas sobre su lealtad. Pero también hay indecisos y leales al actual comandante, Ptolomeo Hipto.

–- El terco. –- Pirro soltó una mueca molesta –-. Jamas vi tanto derroche de músculo y habilidad táctica en algo que, resumiendo, era cavar un agujero en el suelo y ver que pasaba. Santa madre, que yo sepa, los ursas eran agresivos y tienen bastante iniciativa. Creo que tendré que devolver la vieja escuela.

–- Le recuerdo, kyrie, que todo lo que ha hecho puede irse al demonio, si usted no sabe manejar al mando del regimiento. Ningún peluca roja estaría dispuesto a darle la espalda a uno de los suyos.

— ¿Eso te incluye? — Pirro lanzó su comentario con la rapidez de una lanza, haciendo que el simio soltara una mueca de desagrado que se veía detrás de la máscara. Resoplo, y continuó hablando.

— Puse todo como usted usted me lo ordeno. Y dígame, ¿qué fue lo que recibió de Lambda? — Dijo el simio, el único gesto sonoro en toda la conversación, fue una carcajada del corcel tuerto.

— Convencí a Lambda de que me diera todo el mando del regimiento mediante… — El corcel negro hablaba con un tono divertido — No se, ¿alguna vez te conté el chiste de un diplomático poni?

— No estoy habituado a los chistes.

— Mira, a un poni se le encomendó que realizará un trato comercial con Enosi. Se pone cascos a la obra y busca a un pariente lejano y sin imporancia de un noble ecuestriano. Cuando le dicen que tiene que formar parte, él dice "¿Por que? Tengo una buena vida aquí en el campo" pero al decirle que se casaría con la hija del Consorcio Vulcano, ya sabes, los que dirigían las grandes acerías aquí en la ciudad. Entonces el pobre noble dice "así si". Luego de eso, el poni se dirige a la Cámara Comercial Enosiana y les pregunta que si quiere que un noble poni sea uno de sus mayores socios. Y esa cuerda de cleptómanos lo toman como un loco, pero el diplomático les dice que es el yerno del dueño de Vulcano; ahí dicen "así si". El burro colorido,muy contento, va con quién dirige el consorcio, y le pregunta si quiere que un noble ecuestriano sea su yerno. Obviamente lo toma como un loco, pero luego le dice que es un socio de la Cámara Comercial. Muy alegre, el magnate llama a su hija y le dice que si quiere casarse con un socio de la Cámara, ella dice algo como que "esos viejos ricos besan horrible y solo tratan mal a sus esposas", pero, finalmente, el magnate le dice a su hija que es un noble empobrecido poni; y ella con todo el gusto del mundo dice "¡Claro que si! ¿Cuando es la boda?"

— Ese fue un chiste terrible y malo. Mejor abstengase de improvisar alguna que otra groseria o comentario indecente. — Dijo Demetrios, con un tono tan afilado como una navaja. Su reacción le saco otra carcajada al equino.

— Oye, dame mérito al menos.

— ¿De que? ¿De hacer una gran estratagema en base a un chiste malo y sin sentido? — Dijo el simio, que encaraba al equino, mirándolo con una furia fría a traves de su mascara — A ver si recapitulo. Lambda te dio algo para potenciar tu presencia en la ciudad, porque les dijiste que manejarías este regimiento mejor que el actual, una promesa que se puede romper en nada. Vamos a hablar con el mando, donde decidirán o no sacar al comandante local. Y, si tienes suerte, intentaras unificar a esta región diciendo que tienes el apoyo de los ursas locales. Dime una cosa, ¿de verdad pensaste lo que harias si alguno de ellos dicen "no"?

— Por supuesto que lo considere, mi querido amigo. Y si llega a asomarse la posibilidad de una negativa, daré un ejemplo aterrador. — El corcel negro le sonreía a Demetrios, desafiante como si tuviera el mayor de sus retos. Irradiaba una confianza abrumadora, que ante los ojos del simio parecía suicida. Este resoplo, terminando la conversación; y no dijeron nada más hasta que tuvieron la puerta hacia la sala ejecutiva al frente.

–- Cascos a la obra.

Al abrir la puerta, el murmullo general ceso para que se dirigieran hacia el. La sala era amplia, con una gran mesa ocupada por mapas y reportes. Un pequeño puesto de comunicaciones, donde un telegrafista manipulaba su aparato ni se inmuto por la llegada de Pirro. Algunos de los que estaban parados comentaban en susurros sobre unas copas que tenían en sus posesiones. Y en sus alrededores, los calefactores trabajaban con ciertos retrasos. Pero todos los enosianos presentes tenían dos cosas en común: primero, todos eran pelucas escarlatas, una de las vistas más atemorizantes que se podría encontrar en la Desolación; y segundo, a excepción del telegrafista, todos se voltearon para recibir al corcel tuerto y su colega simio. Miradas incisivas, afiladas como los sables que cargaban en sus cintos, analizando al jovial equino.

Este les devolvió la mirada. Miro a los calentadores, notó que empezaba el cuarto empezaba a calentarse. Aclaró la garganta, y empezó a hablar.

— Señores, no es la primera vez que que asisto a una sesión de mando. Dejen de mirarme como una prostituta en un templo. — Dijo Pirro, mientras se acercaba a una punta de la mesa. En el otro extremo, otro ursa simio con los dedos entrecruzados, se inclinó hacia adelante. El corcel negro sonrió —. Como sabrán, fue coronel del ejército republicano, "húsares de la muerte". Y es propio de mi antigua profesión que tome decisiones. Pero, dejando la cháchara de viejo a un lado para traerles un sermón de viejo.

 _»_ Si tomamos un libro de historia, si no lo hemos quemado primero para calentarnos, sabremos que no éramos distintos de los ponis hace miles de años. Éramos parte del ducado de Northmarch, la región más setem del reino mágico de Equestria. Era una "buena" vida, a riesgo de que me llamen ponifilico. –- Pirro noto que muchos movían sus bocas, el reacciono rápido –-. Ven, casi hacen un coro con ese insulto. Pero solo trato de contar. A ver, como todos sabemos, éramos el botadero de Equestria cuando Celestia y Luna eran más severas que de costumbre. Ya saben, antes de que la princesa del Sol reventara sandias con un mazo. Y recibimos una afluencia de minotauros y perros diamanteros cuando los demás lo rechazan. Luego se agregaron a los ciervos, pero son los simios quienes causaron "la gran secesión". Cuando arribaron en sus barcazas casi insostenibles, viendo la buena tierra a la que llegaron, sus cuatro futuros compatriotas notaron la gran riqueza que venía de oriente. A mi parecer, y a riesgo de que me insulten de nuevo, nuestro comportamiento fue similar a un niño malcriado cuando quiere un dulce, gritando " _¡mami, mami! ¡Yo quiero eso! ¡Quiero ir a oriente y hacerme rico!"_ y la buena de Celestia, bendito sean sus flancos, decía un rotundo " _¡No!"_.

Muchos de los presentes, sobretodo los equinos, reían. Bien para su paisano: el humor los acercaria a su punto de vista. Pirro continuo:

— Así que esperamos, con bastante paciencia, listos para arrojarnos ante una presa desprevenida. La ocasión llegó con una riña de hermanas, ¿quien diría que seres tan cercanos a ser deidades, lucharán por "quien me presta más atención"? La pequeña princesa Luna, llena de rabia y envidia, se alzó contra Celestia y, convirtiéndose en una forma demoniaca que los ponis nombran "Nightmare Moon", intentó instaurar la noche eterna para todo el mundo. Afortunadamente, la susodicha "diosa del Sol" exilio a su propia hermana a la luna. Como sabemos en nuestra historia, aprovechamos esa lucha de poder entre las hermanas nobles para hacer la "Gran Secesión". Y, no niego una cosa, de no ser por los sirvientes de la alicornio nocturna, los selenitas, su hermana diurna simplemente pudo haber venido, con la mitad del ejército ecuestriano a sus espaldas, y reclamar lo que era suyo. No, Celestia debía elegir entre una posible insurrección con los equinos leales a su hermana, o poner a raya a una provincia rebelde; eligió la primera.

 _»_ Muchos saben de nuestra historia: cien años de monarquía donde una coalición grifo-poni barrió el suelo con nuestras caras y orgullos. Una revolución violenta que asesinó a la nobleza enosiana e instauro la republica, rodaron cabezas ese dia. Empezamos una carrera colonial con Griffonia, en la cual estábamos cabeza contra cabeza. EL ascenso de los changelings. Guerras, epidemias, crisis, conspiraciones… Todo pasaba mientras que los ponis gozaban. Y luego, en tiempos más recientes, pasaron las grandes crisis ecuestres. Son tiempos mas recientes, asi que muchos nos acordamos de ello pues pasaron antes de la guerra. Y es ahí, señores, donde debemos agradecerle a los ponis por salvar al mundo.

— Nuestro agradecimiento fue fuego de mosquetes y el rugir de los cañones. — Dijo un minotauro en la mesa, sacando varias risas llenas de malificencia de algunos presentes. Pirro lo observaba.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te has puesto a pensar si eso servira contra Nightmare Moon? ¿Discord? ¿Sombra? ¿Tirek? Apenas sobrevivimos el asalto changeling, cuando estos eran respetables. Si le llegábamos a hacer cosquillas a alguno de ellos, tendríamos demasiada buena suerte. — Pirro acentuo las últimas palabras. Su comentario creo un desconcierto que palidecía a aquellos "soldados de élite". El continuo —. Nuestro miedo a los ponis nunca debió ser mayor al que generaban esos seres de pesadilla. Ahora, volviendo al tema, quieria compartirles este pequeño resumen de nuestra querida historia, porque quiero compartirles un sentimiento mío.

— ¿El "demonio tuerto" se nos puso sentimental? — Dijo el simio que comandaba el regimiento, en el otro extremo de la mesa. Pirro se inclinó sobre la mesa antes de responderle.

— Cuando se trata de la antigua Énosi, ¿quién no? Todos aquí dimos nuestras vidas y sangre, ahora vemos lo que quedó con tristeza. No hace mucho, éramos una unión, algo conflictiva pero funcional. Quizás cuestione la supremacía que intenta imponer por la Desolación, pero dudo de que no haya algún nacionalista entre ustedes. — La sala de mando quedó en un silencio tenso, se oía el cuero estirarse cuando, los que podían, formaban un puño — Continuando, tenemos ante nosotros el resultado infructuoso de la guerra: este páramo congelado, donde podemos ver el Sol en breves ocasiones. Les propongo un plan sencillo, y que de seguro Lambda aprobará sin rechistar. — El comandante del regimiento se inclinó hacia la mesa, juntando las palmas de las manos y colocándolas frente a su boca —. Debemos reconstruir la ciudad de Hipperlicarnassos para avanzar sobre Equestria.

Muchos de esos guerreros con pelucas escarlatas se empezaban a ver entre ellos, sin poder soltar una frase resuelta a oponerse; pero ninguna para apoyarlo. El comandante seguía dubitativo, manteniendo la misma pose. Pirro golpeó la mesa, dos veces, antes de continuar hablando.

— Sé que no es como cuando empezó la guerra, señores. Incluso con los diluvios que nos montaban los pegasos y la infraestructura subterránea que hicimos, estábamos en mejores condiciones para movilizarnos y luchar. Incluso la comida no era un problema, pues nuestra rápida campaña consiguió que nos abastecieramos con Northmarch. Pero, para ese momento, no tenía una guerra encima, y no había campañas de milicias partisanas ponis. Tampoco, como podemos darnos cuenta, la región, y me atrevo a decir todo el continente, no está sobre un manto blanco perpetuo.

— Entonces, ¿para qué demonios vamos a ir a Equestria? Otra vez. — Un minotauro, de voz grave, alzó su voz. Varios de sus colegas, sobretodo un equino a su lado, asentían ante aquella interrogante.

— Minerales y magia. — La mención de la segunda palabra fue el detonante de un tic nervioso entre los ursas. Viejos recuerdos de la gran habilidad poni para manipular hasta la existencia misma, era un trago amargo en la garganta, cuyo sabor volvía a estar presente. Incluso Pirro lanzó una mueca molesta por la sola mención de esa tan extraordinaria como aterradora capacidad —. Northmarch es una región conocida por sus inmensas riquezas mineras e incipientes trabajos con metales. Hierro, carbón y gemas es lo necesario para restablecer algo de "normalidad". E Hipperlicarnassos es la metrópolis enosiana con una gran fundición, más cercana a Ecuestria. Dicho de una forma, dos más dos suman cuatro.

» En cuanto a lo segundo, debemos admitir que los ponis no van a ver con buenos ojos a enosianos, volviendo a pisar su antiguo territorio. Mucho menos los Ursas. Pero no creo que los ponis estén mejor que nosotros, si es que queda alguno. Usando viejos conocidos como la desinformación, propaganda positiva o simplemente mostrarles una vida mejor; podemos incluir grupos de ponis enteros. Incluso, si tenemos suerte, tener unicornios. Imaginen ese potencial: tecnología de la coalición con magia ecuestriana. Tiemblo de miedo con solo imaginarlo.

— No voy a permitir eso. — Dijo el comandante, volviéndose a recostar contra el espaldar de la silla. Luego señaló, con un dedo, al sonriente Pirro —. Usted está abusando con mi paciencia, caminando por todo este lugar como si fuera su casa. Tratando de dar órdenes como si de verdad dirigiera este lugar. Y este reciente acto, que se llevó a un escuadrón de reclutas a un lugar sin sentido. Ha rebasado mi límite.

— Oiga comandante, pensé que le gustaba la presencia de alguien experimentado. He dado mi experiencia en la guerra, he observado los alrededores. Sé de primer casco el potencial oculto que se encuentra… — se detuvo cuando vio que el comandante alzó una mano y negaba con la cabeza.

— Solo oigo los desvaríos de un anciano sediento de gloria, lleno de ambición. Y no estoy de humor para semejantes tonterías. Le doy un día para que recoja sus cosas y se largue de las instalaciones, o lo trataremos como cualquier otro desolado que agarramos.

— Muy bien, pero antes, mis estimados caballeros que usan pelucas, verán una serie de copas elegantes. Son cortesía mía. Y como último gesto en mi posición actual, quisiera proponer un brindis, Demetrios. — Al mirar al simio, este sacó varias botellas, repartiéndolas a lo largo de la mesa. Pirro obtuvo un par, y cuando el simio volvió con él, tomó la botella que le correspondía, sirvió para él, su socio y los que tenía cerca —. Levanten sus copas y brindemos por Énosi, bendita sea su memoria.

El suave sabor afrutado, con toques metálicos, empezó a inundar su paladar. Más que un suave vino, parecía una especie de jarabe dulce y sociable. El corcel negro se relamió y observó a lo largo de la mesa, el cómo reaccionaban los otros miembros de la sala. Algunos, los que lo apoyaban directamente (siendo equinos los que pertenecían a este grupo) levantaron sus copas hacia el tuerto y tomaron. Otros tomaban a sorbos o miraban las copas llenas, comentando con quienes tenían a sus alrededores. Pero el comandante y sus partidarios miraban incrédulos a Pirro, siendo el primero en llenar hasta el tope su vaso, llevarse a la altura de la boca la bebida, y arrojándola sobre su hombro. Algunos reían por el gesto.

— Disculpe mis malos modales, anciano. Pero sé de tus luchas por el poder, y tu ambición. Y no voy a caer en trucos baratos sacados de una película. Envenenar en un brindis, ¡qué predecible! — Pirro arqueó una ceja y le dedicó una media sonrisa. El comandante tomó su máscara de oso rugiente, se la colocó, y con un gesto de su mano hizo que un par de sus partidarios se levantarán. Caminó con lentitud hacia el corcel negro, y ambos estuvieron de frente. El corcel negro, solo sonreía con inocencia —. Un día para largarte, y se acabó.

Antes de abrir la puerta, el comandante soltó un gruñido cuando Pirro habló de nuevo. Reprimía las ganas de golpear a aquel bastardo. Pero algo se lo impedía.

— Comandante, ¿qué tanto sabe de las guerras coloniales? — El tono del corcel negro era tranquilo. Se acomodó su crin blanca mientras reía, y le sonrió con amabilidad a un comandante que gruñía por detrás de su máscara, como el animal que representaba —. Cuando me enlisté, me mandaron derechito a las tierras de los ahuizotes, ¿y sabe el por qué no pudimos arrasar con esos sucios bárbaros? ¿Lo sabe, bastardo?

Cuando el comandante levantó su puño, listo para romperle la boca al insolente, sentía como una fuerza invasiva impedía su deseos de retribución. Tan rápido como preparó su golpe, su brazo cayó adormecido. Todos en la sala podían oír su respiración agitada y el cómo sus piernas temblaban. Sentía algo caliente que enrojecía su visión, como ese mismo líquido empezaba a salir de los orificios nasales que le pertenecían y a los de la máscara. Como ese líquido, con un fuerte sabor a hierro, se asomaba por su paladar y se desbordaba por su boca. Si la máscara del oso rugiente ya era intimidante, que brotara sangre de los ojos, la nariz y la boca era una simplemente aterrador. Y más cuando le pertenecía.

— Los muy malditos usaban venenos de mil formas distintas. La mitad de la compañía en donde pertenecía pereció cuando una bolsa de veneno estalló en el área en donde estaban. He visto trampas cazabobos, agujeros en la tierra, que al final había un pequeño recipe de barro con una "sorpresa olorosa". Dardos envenenados y pequeñas trampas con este. La guerra contra los ahuizotes fue brutal. — Pirro, con sumo cuidado, retiró la ya máscara manchada. Su rostro estaba pálido, solo notándose las venas del cuello y la cara; sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, lagrimeando aquel líquido vital, y tanto su nariz se desbordaban. El comandante daba sus últimas arcadas — ¿Sabe cómo se llama esta variante? Le decíamos _"la viuda roja",_ y se produce con la combinación y maceración del veneno del sapo real, el hongo que habita en los árboles de _nahuit_ y los jugos de tubérculos amargos. Es una lenta, y dolorosa muerte, ya que empieza a corroer los órganos cuando entra al sistema. Afortunadamente, los que investigan estas cosas crearon un antídoto universal. Una de las pocas colaboraciones entre especies.

» Y déjeme decirle algo, ¡yo también veía el envenenamiento en un banquete como algo común! Así que le ofrecí el antídoto a todos. Ahora, que su arrogancia y apatía ha cometido un error mortal; yo, — Pirro se acercó a la oreja de un simio que daba sus arcadas finales —, que tomaré a este regimiento y lo moldearé para mis ambiciones, solo puedo decirle — el corcel negro se alejó del simio, que miraba tras sus lágrimas de sangre cómo Pirro le sonreía y se despedía de él agitando, lentamente, su casco — adiós.

En sus últimos momentos, el comandante profirió una maldición que él sólo entendía. Pirro se levantó, esquivaba los cuerpos de aquellos partidarios del comandante que habían sufrido el mismo destino. Y frente a esos guerreros, atónitos y apurando sus tragos, Pirro caminó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa. Se sentó sobre la silla del comandante y dijo:

— Lambda necesita otro comandante para este regimiento, y me gustaría presentar mi candidatura ante este magno puesto. — Pirro se inclinó hacia la mesa, inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha y le sonrió a todos los ursas — ¿Alguién más está en contra?

Nadie se atrevió en oponerse.

«°°°»

Ya habia pasado mas una semana desde que los gemelos partieron del asentamiento. Algunos murmuraban su muerte, otros que simplemente se habían ido. Pero no su tío, Epidamonias. Ese perro diamantero había revuelto cielo y tierra para formar un grupo de búsqueda. Había movido influencias entre los vigilantes, convenciendolos con sobornos, intimidando o cumpliendo favores. Incluso, en el debate con la población, se enfrentó con Dionisio, el líder local, acusándolo de avaricioso y egoísta. Enrojecido de la rabia, ese simio regordete accedió a darle el derecho de buscar a los Soter.

EL estaba ahí, en frente de la puerta del asentamiento, una reja reforzada con láminas de zinc. Frente a él, una docena de vigilantes que se acercaron. Lo único que los diferenciaba de un desolado común, eran los intentos de parecerse a una milicia: esos trajes invernales parcheados gritaban pobreza, las miradas clamaban hambre y frío, y la fuerza con la que sostenían sus mosquetes y lanzas, ambas de origen improvisado, empezaba a fallarles. Solo mirar a la cara de Epidamonias les daba calor y confianza.

— Intentaremos cubrir las deigmas más cercanas a un día de distancia. — Dijo el perro diamantero, su voz potente y regia hacia que el escuálido grupo se reacomodara —. Intentemos buscar en los lugares al sur de la ciudad, que puedan poseer víveres y suministros. Luego nos enfocamos en los asentamientos pequeños, apartamentos adaptados y en último lugar los puestos de bandidos conocidos. Solo si dan el indicio, buscaremos en las deigmas industriales. Ahi se esta alojando el regimiento local del Colectivo Ursa.

— Pero, si están con los ursas, podemos darlos por muertos. — Se atrevió a decir un minotauro de la docena. Epidamonias centro su mirada en este, y luego frunció el ceño.

— Hasta que no los vea vivos, o vea sus cuerpos en la Desolación, no voy a detenerme. — Dijo el perro diamantero —. Ahora, empecemos. Tenemos una larga búsqueda.

Epidamonias, alzó la cara al cielo, mientras empezaba a cruzar el arco de la entrada. Dio una plegaria silenciosa al cielo, esperando encontrar con vida a los gemelos. El aire frío le rozaba la nariz, y solo había un manto de nubes que tapaban el sol y de donde precipitaba la nieve. Pero sus oídos notaban algo fuera de lo normal. Algo atípico al silbido del viento. Este parecía ser un sonido mecánico, rápido, y cada vez se hacia mas fuerte. Dirigió la cabeza hacia el origen del ruido.

La su corazón se le achico en el pecho. Podía jurar que le detuvo por un pequeño rato. Antes, ver un Colibrí dirigirse hacia el sur era digno de orgullo, pero ahora verlo invocaba un miedo latente, casi tan antiguo como la congelación por culpa de la Desolación. Ver las alas de tres de esos autogiros moverse de manera elíptica, casi imperceptible por el ojo, y el rotor de las hélices superiores ajustar el aparato con respecto al viento; provocaba el deseo, la necesidad de gritar ante un final amargo e inminente. ¿Por qué? Pues los ursas habían venido por el asentamiento.

— ¡Todos cubranse! — Fue su reacción lo que trajo al mundo real, no solo al grupo de búsqueda, sino a todos los desolados que estaban cerca.

En un segundo, con las hélices de los colibríes como un coro apocalíptico, los habitantes del asentamiento era un solo clamor lleno de pánico, gritos desesperados y órdenes furiosas. Carreras violentas que se dirigen a la casa principal, donde vigilantes rugiendo y haciendo gestos violentos guiaban a los pobladores a los sótanos. Quienes estaban armados, empezaban a correr al tejado, hacia las torres de vigilancia o "zonas fuertes" dentro del asentamiento (que no eran más que un pequeño montículo de nieve reforzado con sacos de este material blanco). Pero, increíblemente, donde debería empezar un ataque artillado desde los aparatos voladores; estos se limitaban a sobrevolar todo el asentamiento.

Cuando no podía ponerse más caro, los tres autogiros se preparaban para aterrizar _frente_ a la puerta principal. Las acciones de los vigilantes habían traído un carromato y algunos muebles, para usarlos como barricadas; donde ya había media docena de mosquetes listos para disparar. La cifra de triplicó ante el acto de los aparatos, y Epidamonias estaba ahí, de frente, esperando. En su cabeza, solo podía pensar el porque actuarian asi, para darse cuenta que ellos les encantaba una lucha frontal. Brutal y rapaz, pero frontal siempre. Cuando por fin los aparatos aterrizaron, y apagaron los motores. Y solo el silbido del viento frío era escuchable.

Una de las compuertas laterales se abrió con rapidez, y dos equinos saltaron a la nieve. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ellos gritaron:

— ¡Tio! — El no podía creerlo, ¡los gemelos estaban vivos! Y estaban con los Ursas. El perro diamantero tenía una mezcla de emociones que le revolvian el estómago. Y necesito un control férreo sobre sí mismo para no vomitar: tan pronto como los gemelos aparecieron, algunos vigilantes dispararon. Cuando el metal rechino por el impacto, Nika dio un chillido y su hermano se lanzó sobre ella; haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Nikator cubría a su hermana con su cuerpo, mientras protegía su cabeza con los cascos. Epidamonias, con un tono aburrido, alzó su voz en medio del desastre — ¡Alto el fuego, maldición! ¡Alto el fuego!

El perro diamantero quito un armario y una silla de la barricada. Corrio tan rapido como pudo y, ante ese par que jadeaba por culpa de los disparos, los levanto y abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos. No dejaba de besar las mejillas de los gemelos, quienes correspondieron los gestos afectuosos de su tío con otros abrazos. Mas de una semana lejos, y para los tres parecía una eternidad; curiosa forma en que la percepción del tiempo jugaba con los sentimientos.

— ¿Ya lo ves, Demetrios? Reunir a una familia es un placer del generoso. — Cuando el perro levantó la vista, se encontró con un corcel negro, melena e incipiente barba blanca, carente de un ojo, con una vieja chaqueta de los _húsares de la muerte_ como capa entre sus ropajes de invierno; sonriéndole. Detrás de él había un simio, perteneciente a los Ursas, con la gran e intimidante peluca escarlata sobre su cabeza. Veía unos ojos de mirada indiferente posándose sobre el. El corcel negro bajó del aparato volador y se acercó a los tres — ¿Padre adoptivo?

— Tío y padrino, más bien. — Dijo Epidamonias, soltando a los gemelos. Nika se le adelantó y aclaró su garganta.

— Tio Epidamonias, aquí le presento al ex-coronel del ejército, y comandante del regimiento local: Pirro. — Dijo la yegua. El invitado inclinó su cabeza hacia el perro diamantero —. Nos salvamos mutuamente de un grupo de bandidos, y nos ha tratado bastante bien para estar en la boca del oso.

Mirando a sus alrededores, vio como algunos enosianos en uniforme negro bajaban de los Colibríes. Avanzaban con cautela, por culpa de los disparos anteriores, y con la cabeza agachada, pero lejos de tener cerca sus rifles, manipulan grandes cajas de suministros. Pudo ver a uno, un corcel más pequeño que el resto, quizás poni, y vió las letras amarillas en el pecho de su uniforme. "RECLUTA", era lo que decía. Y para su fortuna, solo aquel simio era el único ursa oficial, el resto eran reclutas y el señor Pirro.

— La han pasado mal durante los últimos años, así que vengo con un regalo como buen vecino. — Dijo el corcel negro, sonriéndole al perro diamantero. Luego señaló las cajas de suministros —. Comida, mantas, suministros médicos; lo necesario para vivir decentemente. Y solo pido una audiencia.

— ¿Para qué quieren una audiencia? — Dijo Epidamonias. A pesar de superarlo en tamaño, cuando el corcel negro se inclinó hacia el perro diamantero, este se sentía bastante empequeñecido por el tuerto. Había algo en su expresión, en su sonrisa, insidiosa como una serpiente, que le provocaba un miedo expansivo por toda su columna.

— Para ver si se quieren unir bajo mi protección.

«°°°»

Era irreal para el.

La última vez que estuvo en un debate civil, estaba afuera del senado esperando la señal para matar a todos los que se opusieron. Ahora, en un asentamiento que gritaba pobreza, cuya población hace rato vivía de la sopa comunitaria, gracias a un invernadero que funcionaba como granja hidropónica, se había tomado la molestia de montar una tarima.

Frente a la casa principal, había montado una pieza de madera que cubría la cuarta parte de la pequeña mansion. Su sostén eran tres pilas de cajas, que proporcionaba la altura de un novillo de minotauro. Se subía a esta con un juego de cajas y materiales de construcción que formaban una escalera. Y pisar con su casco la tarima, sentía que se desorientan y que caería en cualquier instante. Levantó su casco, e hizo una seña para que colocara un cuarto soporte para la tarima. Algunos habitantes, gruñendo, empezaron a acomodar los soportes.

Durante las horas que habían pasado desde que llegaron, los suministros se habían repartido por todo el asentamiento. Era la primera vez, y así lo notaba Pirro, que los habitantes hacían una cola con gran gusto. Y verlos con sus caras satisfechas el cómo comían el pan de avena, el estofado de verduras calientes y el té de hierbas; calentaba el espíritu del corcel negro. Usar los mantos y los ropajes para el invierno, y ver cómo la gente se paseaba, como si consiguiera un nuevo número de una modista, hinchaba su corazón de orgullo. Y los pequeños, ¡oh, los pequeños! Verlos corretear por los estrechos entre las tiendas, con las panzas llenas y sonrisas en sus caras; le derretía el corazón. Fácilmente podía pasarse lo que quedaba de Sol contando historias de la guerra o de su juventud, pero tenía una meta. Y no quería saber que hizo gárgaras antes de montarse a la tarima por nada.

Los ojos de los habitantes, algunos llenos de agradecimiento, otros con miedo en sus ojos y todos con curiosidad; se posaban en él. Prestaban atención a lo que iba a decir.

— Vaya, creo que esto es nuevo para mi. — Dijo el corcel negro, sonriéndole con timidez a la audiencia y limpiándose el sudor de la frente —. Esto es distinto a motivar un batallón antes de la batalla, ahí solo dependía de los ánimos y la sed de victoria de las tropas para resaltarlas bajo mi mando. Yo tengo la misión de hacer que todo el asentamiento se una al Colectivo, sin sonar como un senador con los bolsillos llenos de las arcas públicas. Lo peor que puedo hacer es sonar como un "Seguidor de las Hermanas Nobles", ya saben, los ponifílicos que querían vendernos la armonía poni tocando de puerta en puerta. —algunos de los desolados reían por el comentario —. Incluso, como gesto de confianza, dejé al pelotón que me cuidaba a cargo de los Colibríes, con solo a un buen amigo mío atento de vigilarme las espaldas. Demetrios, si fueras tan amable de… — al voltearse para buscarlo, se sobresaltó cuando vio al simio parado a su lado. Se limitó a mirarlo de reojo y luego dirigirse hacia la multitud. Pirro resopló, y miró a la multitud de nuevo. Los gestos alegres eran transformados a inseguridad y miedo —. Este es Demetrios, representante de los pelucas escarlatas del regimiento local. Y me ha asegurado que los ursas protegerán a este asentamiento, sin dañar su integridad.

» Pero, ¿por qué deberían escucharme a mí? Fácilmente les puedo estar cayendo a mentiras. Oigan a dos conocidos por todos. Nika. Nikator, ¿pueden tener la amabilidad de subir a la tarima? — al mencionar a los gemelos, los desolados empezaron a aplaudir, como si se tratase de sus actores favoritos en una representación teatral nueva y aterradora. Cuando se pusieron al lado del corcel negro, en medio de ovaciones, este puso su casco en la frente y empezó a reír — Rayos, — dijo con un tono divertido, quitándose el casco de en frente y sonriéndole con alegría a la audiencia —, ¿saben a que estoy soñando? A un vendedor de telemercadeo. Voy a exponer un producto, y ahora voy a montar todo un show con los testimonios, ¡que mal chiste! ¿No lo creen? Gemelos maravilla, cuéntenos un poco de su estancia.

— ¿Vamos a escucharlo? ¿De verdad? — una voz ronca y regia vino de la multitud. La audiencia se dirigió hacia el origen: un simio de gran volumen, con gran pesadez en su andar y con un traje fino recosido. De expresión bonachona, excepto en esa ocasión. Era así como Pirro se imaginaba a los dueños de los consorcios, en los buenos tiempos: gordos, arrogantes, prepotentes —. Él pudo convencer a los gemelos de dar nuestra ubicación. O hacerlos actuar bajo coacción.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Rugió Nikator, encarando al simio. Luego se dirigió a la multitud — ¡Estábamos atrapados y él pasaba cerca! ¡Nos ayudamos mutuamente en la Desolación y le agradecemos mucho lo que hizo por nosotros!

— ¿Y le devuelven el favor exponiendo nuestro asentamiento? ¿Diciéndole dónde queda, al comandante de los Ursas locales? Quizás, así, tengas un borrón y cuenta nueva para las deudas con el asentamiento. Nueva administración, nuevos deberes. — dijo el simio, dando pasos pesados para llegar a la tarima. Una vez allí, alzó ambos brazos hacia adelante, hacia la audiencia, y pidió atención — Justo y oportuno, para ustedes.

» No hace falta decir que lo que hacen los ursas con sus "nuevos amigos". Quienes han vuelto, nos aterrorizan con las historias que esos salvajes provocan. Toman a los prisioneros, a los pobres desdichados que no murieron cruelmente, y los ponen a trabajar hasta que fallezcan. Las yeguas, no son más que paridoras para su creciente máquina de guerra. Y sus pequeños, ¡piensen en los pequeños! ¡En su felicidad arrebatada solo para crear autómatas guerreros para algún propósito retorcido. Yo no quiero ese destino, no quiero que lo sufran. Para mi, ¡es preferible la miseria, que el canto de sirena que nos condenará a la crueldad! ¿Y saben que es lo peor de esa crueldad? Que tendremos que darle gracias por ella. — Dionisio, el líder del asentamiento, miró de reojo al corcel negro. De no ser por el color de su pelaje, ya estaría enrojecido. El simio volvió a mirar a la multitud, que empezaba a congregarse a los alrededores de la tarima —. Sé que he tomado malas decisiones en el pasado, pero he actuado como la voz de la razón en tantas ocasiones; y les pido, mis hermanos, que aceptar la invitación a unirse de este ambicioso es aceptar el grillete en nuestro cuello. Irnos, ya que saben nuestra ubicación, es la mejor opción. Y marcar como proscritos a estos traidores. Ellos…

— ¡Santa madre de la razón! — lo interrumpió Pirro, dando un paso fuerte hacia el simio gordo. Había dejado a un lado la alegría inicial, y pasaba por la ira —. Estas sacando tanta mierda, que el culo le tiene envidia a la boca. Vine a este lugar, con la buena intención del mundo, a alimentarlos, abrigarlos y traerles un poco de seguridad y esperanza. Pero, no vengo a aceptar esta… Negación. — El simio dio unos pasos, encarando al corcel sin mostrar un ápice de miedo —. No, negación no es. Es una simple manipulación. Porque mientras yo estaba luchando para hacer del regimiento algo mejor para todos, quizás usted se rascaba la bola cada media hora. Déjeme decirle algo, hubiera sido un gran rival, si hubiera estado a unos kilómetros de distancia de mi.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el acero cortar la carne. Las féminas del asentamiento gritaron a todo pulmón cuando vieron la cabeza del señor Dionisio caer hacia la tarima. La sangre había salpicado tanto a la audiencia, como a los gemelos, quienes estaban paralizados ante tan repentina demostración de violencia. En cuanto a los vigilantes, empezaron a correr a la tarima, pero cuando empezaban a subir la pequeña escalera, Demetrios les esperaba del otro lado. Su gruñido fue tan alto como aterrador, acallando a quienes sollozaban y gemían, y colocando paralizando en el acto a los intentos de milicia colocando su mano en la empuñadura de su sable. Pirro, con la cara y la incipiente barba blanca manchada de sangre, clavó la cabeza del difunto con su arma y la puso de frente a sí.

— Hubiese sido un gran senador en la República. — La expresión del simio era indiferente, como si no hubiese sentido el corte cuando Pirro atacó. Dejó la cabeza en el suelo, y, más calmado, se dirigió a la audiencia — ¿Saben? Lo menos que quería era un derramamiento de sangre. Y, la mitad de las cosas que dijo el muerto eran, — vio el cuerpo, y del cuello empezaba a brotar sangre —, ciertas. Pero, digo a medias porque si mi antecesor siguiera vivo, aplicaría lo que este desdichado dijo. Pero yo no soy así.

» No me gusta la oposición a lo que voy a hacer, tenganlo de seguro. Pero, vine desde las deigmas occidentales, convenciendo a un grupo de militares reaccionarios a dar lo que tienen y proteger al pueblo que una vez sirvieron. Les traigo comida, ropajes para el invierno, medicinas. Les alegro el día por primera vez en sus miserables vidas, ¿y se les vino por la cabeza que este bastardo a punto de perder sus privilegios tenía la razón? — El corcel negro sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Y con la sangre en su cara, ese gesto sembró miedo en la población —. No lo creo, señores. No lo creo.

» Fácilmente puedo hacer lo que dijo este señor. Puedo venir con varios pelotones de ursas a dejar títere sin cabeza. Mató a los enfermos arrojándolos del tejado de esa casa, esclavizo a las féminas, paso por cuchillo a los machos y adoctrino a sus hijos. Pero, ¿por qué no lo hago? Sencillo: porque yo creo en algo mejor, en algo que éramos antes. Una sola Unión. Y es el momento en que dejemos de pensar como sobrevivientes, a pensar como ganadores. No voy a ser la niñera de algún derrotista, si alguien más está en contra, se las verá conmigo. Siganme, y les daré lo más parecido a Énosi de lo que tuvieron en estos veinte años de Desolación.


	6. Capítulo VI: La dirección del cambio

**Capítulo VI: La dirección del cambio**

"Nada de sangre".

Nada de derramamiento de sangre a no ser que opusieran resistencia. E, incluso así, con los disparos accidentales, Pirro reaccionó de manera calmada y abierta. Que haya visto al señor Dionisio como una amenaza, quizás eso si estaba claro. Pero el acto tan repentino de decapitarlo, en medio de la tarima y en vista de todos; causaba miedo. Es más, era la primera vez que los gemelos veían un acto tan macabro de parte del corcel tuerto, en nombre de la "reconstrucción" del mundo, ¿de verdad era así, el mismo equino que compartió sus pertenencias y arriesgó su pellejo por ellos? Hace tiempo, él le había comentado a Nika que, en la guerra, lo apodaban como "el demonio tuerto".

Quizás el demonio salió ante la aparente resistencia. Ante el posible obstáculo.

— Sabía que se me hacía conocido. — Dijo su tío Epidamonias, con un tono amargo. Los estaba acompañando mientras caminaban en la casa, que hace un tiempo, le pertenecía a sus padres — "El demonio tuerto", bastardo.

Las paredes, que empezaban a filtrarse por la humedad, les mostraba un camino deteriorado. Y las lámparas eléctricas, hechas de acero, colgaban a duras penas, con algunas velas encendidas para iluminar. Desde ese pasillo, se iban a las habitaciones principales y al estudio de su difunto padre. Alegre en otros tiempo, ahora era una nostalgia dolorosa.

— Dionisio era un cabrón, tío. — Se atrevió a decir Nikátor, mirándolo de reojo mientras caminaban —. Cuando decía que "iba a dirigir", no hacía mas que mandar e irse a descansar. Un verdadero parásito, si me lo preguntas.

— Oye, eso no justifica que le hayan separado la cabeza de los hombros. — Dijo Nika, encarándolo y a nada de gritarle.

— No, no lo justifica. Pero al menos no evitaba una vida mejor solo para perder privilegios. — Le respondió su hermano.

— Fácilmente podía debatir con él. Pirro era bueno con la lengua, así como con la espada. Ahora, medio asentamiento está aterrado. — Dijo la yegua.

— Eso se le pasará con la primera semana de comida caliente, calefacción y seguridad. Lo que le pasó a Dionisio será cosa del pasado tan, rápido como el canto de los (coocktailes). — La respuesta de Nikátor dejó a su hermana quieta, llena de ira y enrojecida. Solo sus pecas eran visible en un mar rojo que se había formado en su cara. Solo se tranquilizó cuando su tío dejó su garra en su lomo.

— Déjalo, como muchos acá, solo piensa en abandonar la miseria para tener algo mejor. — Dijo el perro diamantero, sonriéndole a la gemela.

— No creo que eso se justifique con decapitaciones, tío. Si es así, van a estar de acuerdo con empalamientos cuando él quiera imponer un sistema legal. — Dijo la yegua, mirándo a su tío con gran desafío. La expresión de Epidamonias pasó de la seriedad, a reír un poco. Nika entrecerró los ojos, se echó hacia atrás y preguntó — ¿Dije algo gracioso?

—Oye, la política en Énosi era un campo de batalla con poca sangre. Solo me imagino lo que hubiera pasado, si esta hubiera escalado como tu dices. — Dijo el perro diamantero, manteniendo la expresión divertida en su rostro —. Sabrás lo divertido cuando tomes un libro de historia o de política.

— Eso, si no lo hemos quemado para calentarnos. — Dijo la yegua, sonriendo cuando vió a su tío hacer lo mismo. Apoyó su broma, que medio entendía, con algo que los dos podían disfrutar.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta del estudio, Nikátor tocó la puerta. Con una sonrisa, ambos dejaron a un lado la pequeña discusión. Al oir el "pasen" al otro lado de la puerta, cruzaron el umbral con mucho cuidado; como si alguien estuviera durmiendo al otro lado de la puerta. En otros tiempos, el estudio de su padre era su sala de juegos cuando afuera había un tiempo terrible. El librero de la derecha ocupaba toda la pared y estaba rebosante de libros, mientras que la pared izquierda había un pequeño bar personal, unos archiveros y un espejo colgado en medio de la pared; y al otro extremo de la puerta, un ventanal que ocupaba la mitad de ese lado. La gran biblioteca había desaparecido, dejando un montón de estantes vacíos; la humedad y el mohó empezaba a consumir la madera de la mueblería; y, más importante, Pirro estaba encima del escritorio, colocado en el extremo cerca del ventanal, caminando de un lado a otro sobre la mesa; mirando fijamente las siluetas nocturnas de la ciudad. Demetrios estaba en la esquina entre el ventanal y el espejo, centrado en los tres que acababan de entrar.

— Es hermosa, ¿no lo creen? — Dijo el corcel tuerto, manteniendo la vista en la ciudad —. A esta hora, se llenaban los cines, los clubes nocturnos y las funciones musicales en el aire libre. Enosianos de toda especie se congregaban en estos centros de entretenimiento, luego de una larga jornada de trabajo. Los más ansiosos por descansar eran quienes trabajaban en las deigmas occidentales, las industriales. Soldados con permiso, trabajadores de oficina, técnicos, obreros de construcción, burócratras, policías; padres, madres e hijos. Todos, dispuestos a pasar un rato de ocio para desconectarse de los rigores del día a día. Incluso en estado de guerra, había un pequeño respiro después de "contribuir" para el esfuerzo de la guerra.

— Tiempo extra. Doble Turno, triple turno, sobrehora. — Dijo Epidamonias, acompañando el tono triste de Pirro. Asentía lentamente su cabeza —. La capital era un caos. Manifestaciones anti-bélicas por doquier. Redadas contra ponifílicos. Supresión. Y el frente, me imagino, era terrible.

— Te puedo causar pesadillas con cuentos y anéctotas del frente. Sobretodo en las etapas finales. — Dijo el corcel negro con algo de miedo, por fin volteándose para ver al grupo. Los gemelos estaban habituados a ver a Pirro sonriente y soltando chistes, pero, ahora, estaba concentrado. El tono animado que le era característico había sido disminuido, y su mirada era fija como un halcón —. Pero, cuando empezaron las grandes nevadas ya todo había acabado. Es ahí donde digo, no, pregunto, ¿qué es lo que ven tras esa ventana? A ver, señor Epidamonias, ¿qué es lo que ve?

Extrañado, el perro diamanterio se acercó hacia la ventana. Guardaba su distancia del equino negro y del simio de los ursas. Estando cerca del ventanal, dio un suspiro que se condensó en el aire, antes de hablar.

— Ruinas, eso es lo que veo. — Se volteó para ver al equino tuerto mientras, quien había inclinado, levemente, su cabeza hacia su hombro derecho —. Las ruinas de esta gran metrópolis que alguna vez llamamos hogar.

— ¡Bien! Bastante bien, de hecho. Y salir de Hipperlicarnassos solo nos mostraría lo mismo: los restos de civilizaciones prósperas. — Dijo Pirro, quien se acercó al perro diamantero y extendió su casco hacia él. Epidamonias dio un paso hacia atrás, causando que el corcel negro se impactara, pero luego le sonrió — Señor Epidamonias, no pienso hacerle daño. Que haya decapitado al simio obeso, no significa que vaya a hacer lo mismo con su segundo.

— A no ser que le dé una razón. — Demetrios se hizo presente en la penumbra que dominaba la habitación. Su máscara de oso rugiente brillaba, con la poca luz que entraba.

— Pero, tengo la creencia que el segundo es más razonable que su antecesor. Le reitero, mi buen señor, que por las buenas, le daré a los habitantes de este asentamiento un ápice de sus vidas pasadas. Y a los que no la conocieron, bueno — el corcel tuerto se inclinó hacia él —. Haré cumplir sus fantasías más básicas. Comida caliente tres veces al día, calefacción mientras haya carbón, seguridad, pertenencia. No me malinterprete, mi estimado canino superdesarrollado.

— Después de aquella demostración, no tengo ninguna duda de usted, estimado primo de los ponis. — Dijo Epidamonias. Pirro reaccionó riendo, asintiendo con la cabeza y señalándolo con el casco.

— ¡Usted me agrada! Creo que lo mantendré cerca. — Dijo Pirro, luego señaló a los mellizos —. A ver, alguno de ustedes, ¿tendría la amabilidad de acercarse? Sí, así es. Ahora, misma pregunta: ¿qué es lo que ven?

De tener una expresión seria, Pirro pasó a sonreir. En la penumbra, era fácil imaginarse esa expresión alegre, adornada con rastros de sangre. Para evitar tan aterradora imagen, los mellizos se concentraron en la ciudad. El mausoleo se alzaba, dominando el horizonte; era como un anciano gigante que veía a aspirantes modernos tratando de alcanzarlos. Todo lo que contó Pirro parecía tan lejano, que casi parecía utópico. Habían estado en la metrópolis cientos de veces, por casi dos décadas. Y cuando veían rastros de vida, el mejor de los casos eran enosianos como ellos.

— Yo veo un lugar sin dirección. — Dijo Nikátor, después de acercarse al ventanal —. Solo mira a los ojos de quien te encuentras. Siempre con la mirada baja, resoplando y viendo la condensación frente a sus caras. El estómago rugiendo. En esos restos de ciudad, hay seres que, sin la guía necesaria, terminarán muertos antes de que su corazones dejen de latir. Hay decenas de grupos pequeños, asentamientos como el nuestro, grupos de bandidos que se la pasan más temblando del frío que asaltando. Dale a esos desolados algo mejor, y te seguirán a donde vayas.

— ¡Bien! Bastante bien de hecho. — El corcel negro estaba alegre, a veces daba algunos brincos sobre la mesa, y reía para si mismo. Desde el escritorio, apuntó con su casco a quien faltaba: Nika — Venga, mi estimada señorita. Y, misma pregunta, ¿qué es lo que ve?

Ella deseaba tener la misma seguridad que su hermano y su tío. Su paso y respiración eran lentas, y atravesar ese estudio tan conocido por ella era como atravesar un inmenso país. Su hermano, una vez que ella estuvo cerca, le sonrió antes de darle el espacio. Ese pequeño gesto de confianza había, puede que insignificante para algunos, calmó a la melliza. Aún con la amabilidad de Pirro, aún se imaginaba el mismo rostro sonriente manchado de sangre. Ahí estaba él, confundido con la oscuridad de la creciente y temprana noche, observándola desde ahí arriba. Sonriendo. Para evitar recordar la decapitación, se centró en la ciudad.

— Tómate tu tiempo, Nika. — Dijo el tuerto. Aún tenía el tono divertido de cuando lo conocieron, ¿cuánto había sido? Un poco más de una semana, y en ese lapso de tiempo tan corto, notaba la gran diferencia que en veinte años de apocalípsis congelado.

— Cambios. — Dijo por fin. Ella no quería ver al corcel negro, no quería ver para atrás, y mucho menos quería recordar. Siempre le habían dicho que era perceptiva, capaz de ver, oír y sentir cosas cuando otros siempre tardaban. Solo una vez pudieron engañarla, y era porque le prestaba atención a los relatos de aquel veterano. Tras un suspiro, que se condensó frente a ella, continuó —. Ahí vemos el gran mausoleo de la ciudad, rodeado de grandes estructuras modernas. Hace un tiempo atrás, eran las viviendas de enosianos, y de cualquier invitado que viniese. Alojamos el descanso eterno de nuestros muertos, y las glorias del pasado; con el júbilo y deseos de los vivos. Vemos el pasado como algo que nos inspira, para bien o para mal, y con esa exaltación mejoramos tanto nuestro presente como nuestro futuro. Incluso, en tiempos como estos, cambiar a un desolado significa darle esperanza. Cualquier cosa que quiera hacer, necesita dar y demostrar un cambio para que genere alguna ganancia. Y no hay mejor motivación que darle esperanza a quien no la tiene.

— Maldita sea, Nika. Me conmoviste. — Pirro acompañaba lo que dijo, golpeando sus cascos delanteros contra el escritorio. Este gesto provocaba una cadencia alegre y hueca, que celebraba aquella declaración —. Por los suculentos flancos de Celestia, no había escuchado algo que me exaltara tanto desde Ponyville. Cielo, ¡casi puedo bailar por el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón!

— Gracias. — Dijo la yegua, dando una pequeña reverencia al veterano corcel. Caminó hasta colocarse al lado de su hermano, quien le sonreía. Él la abrazó, rodeándola por un lado, con el casco derecho, y pasándolo por detrás de la nuca.

— ¡Bien! Me encantaría preguntarle a Demetrios, pero no quisiera deprimirme. Así que, ¡me toca a mi! ¿Saben que es lo que veo? ¿Quieren adivinar? — los tres invitados negaban con su cabeza. Pirro sonreía como si fuese un pequeño, con un juguete nuevo. Apuntó su casco hacia la ciudad, y dijo —. Veo a Hipperlicarnassos, y es mía.

Esa aclaración, por muy jovial que estuviera el anfitrión, no calmaba a ninguno de los tres. Todo lo contrario, los aterraba de alguna forma.

— Como comandante del regimiento de ursas locales, y con la adición de este asentamiento, el más grande y poblado de toda la metrópolis; tengo el control mayoritario. — Pirro no dejaba de estar jovial, señalando, de un lado a otro, todo el horizonte — Mi antecesor, un bastardo estático y carente de iniciativa, no le dio a la ciudad ni un ápice de mejora. Es más, le aseguro que aterrorizaba a sus habitantes, ¿no es así?

— Si, así es. — Dijo Nikátor —. Patrulla que encontrase a un desolado, era una patrulla que mataba a ese desdichado, o lo traía esclavizado.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué le paso a su antecesor? — Dijo el perro diamantero.

— Tuvo un accidente con la bebida, no quiero entrar en detalles. Pero, a pesar del júbilo de que esta metrópolis sea mía, es una alegría pasajera. — Pirro empezaba a hablar más lento, y la sonrisa iba desapareciendo de su rostro —. Honda Philodemos, quien fue mi superior y un gran amigo mío, dijo que la parte más fácil de un político; es la carrera para que lo elijan. Una vez en ese tren, verás que el liderazgo no es hacer cumplir alguna línea de pensamiento; se trata de ser prágmatico, y buscar un equilibrio entre todas las partes que son afectandas por tus decisiones. Y déjenme decirles que estoy en una posición desequilibrada.

» Tanto en el regimiento de ursas, como los pobladores libres, como este asentamiento, ven mi ascenso como: o un peligro mortal, o que un inepto desquiciado ha conseguido el poder. Tengo una población hambrienta y enferma que alimentar, curar y guiar; y lo tengo que hacer con recursos de reaccionarios supremacistas. Y eso es solo el ambiente interno. Mi superior directo, aquel que usa piel de osa mayor como capa, espera grandes resultados de mi parte. Si no las cumplo, vendrán por mi cabeza. Todavía hay bandas de bandidos harapientos que fastidian las calles. Y, la cereza del pastel, algunos exploradores han visto actividad en el fuerte Megas.

— ¿Ese fuerte no lo ocupaba el séptimo batallón de guarnición? — Preguntó el perro diamantero, dando una mueca de asco cuando Pirro le asintió.

— Son bandidos con uniforme. — Dijo Nikátor.

— Estas insultando a los bandidos al compararlos. Ese fuerte es importante, porque es el punto de entrada hacia Equestria. Y el reino mágico poni es la joya de la corona de toda mi estrategia. — Pirro habló de manera sombría, provocando un escalofrío a la yegua —. Pero debo lidiar con los problemas internos de este lugar, antes de pensar avanzar hacia allá. Así que, señor Epidamonias, ¿aceptaría el cargo de comandante de mi milicia?

— Disculpe, ¿Yo? — El perro diamantero lanzó una mirada molesta a los mellizos —. Hace años que no dirijo formaciones complejas.

— Y, sin embargo, dirige al pequeño grupo de vigilantes de este asentamiento. También me contaron que usted fue un capitán de la guardia metropolitana, ¡y antes de eso soldado durante las guerras coloniales! Usted es más que adecuado para el cargo. Y, si pierde la cabeza con su nuevo cargo, bueno, puedo echarle un casco con ello. Puede que literalmente, si no cumple con las expectativas. — Pirro le guiñó con su único ojo. Intimidado, el perro diamantero dio un paso hacia atrás. Por fin veían a Demetrios actuar, avanzando hacia el corcel negro luego de un gran descanso —. Se lo que vas a decir, que a tus colegas no les encantará este asunto de la milicia. Pero estoy a una frase, dicha en el momento equivocado, de que esos bastardos me acuchillen mientras duermo. La fuerza que creará mi estimado amigo de garras largas, debe ser un deterrente efectivo contra los ursas. Y confio de que así lo hará, pues su vida, la vida de sus sobrinos, y de este asentamiento, que sera recolocado, depende de ello.

— ¿Y usted qué va a hacer? — Dijo el simio, deteniéndose. El corcel negro se volteó para verlo.

— Todo lo equinamente posible. Si sobrevivo como nuevo líder local, los pobladores de la región no reconocerán este lugar. Dame de tres meses, a un año, y, como le dije a la audiencia, les daré lo más cercano a Énosi; que han visto en todos estos congelados años. — Concluyó Pirro, quien soltó un suspiro antes de mirar a la ciudad. Había una noche despejada, una bella rareza en la Desolación. Y la luz de la media luna iluminaba todo, fungía como un reflector astral que iluminaba al trágico escenario de una gran obra. Antes de que se fueran, la Nika preguntó.

— ¿Y dónde estaremos nosotros?

— A dos metros y medio de mi, y eso no es negociable. Ofrecí que les enseñaría bastantes cosas, que los ayudaría con los acontecimientos que definirán a la Desolación. Y la introducción del curso les dice lo siguiente: quiero que vean todo lo que hago, que presten atención a lo que digo, traten de adaptar mis acciones, y aprendan a tomar decisiones correctas y útiles para el momento adecuado. La moral y el juicio por tus acciones, vendrán después. — Dijo el corcel negro, sin quitarle la vista a la ciudad.

— Pero, — Nikátor dio un paso al frente y se dirigía al escritorio —. Me encantaría unirme a la milicia, con mi tío.

— Estarás a dos metros de mí, y no es negociable. — Dijo el corcel negro, su tono se volvía más duro.

— Pero…

— ¿Qué parte de "no es negociable", no has entendido? — Pirro solo se volteó para mirar de reojo al corcel de color crema. Si bien su tono anterior era duro, era más bien una advertencia, o una afirmación a lo que había dicho. La severidad de su tono provocó que el joven, bajando la mirada y las orejas, empezara a retroceder hacia la puerta. Su hermana lo esperaba, dándole unos golpecitos en el lomo para tranquilizarlo. Se volteó y habló.

— Usted mencionó a Ponyville. Y antes de la guerra, muchas historias buenas sobre la amistad venían de ahí. También, si mal no recuerdo, eran donde se encontraba el palacio de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

— Así es. — se limitó a decir el corcel negro.

— ¿Qué pasó en Ponyville?

Pirro se dignó en voltearse para verla a la cara. En un leve instante, bajó la mirada. Ella solo podía notar tristeza, causada por acciones pasadas, y al hablar; arrastraba las palabras. Solo unas palabras hicieron que la yegua temblase, una simple frase que se caló en sus huesos como el frío constante.

— Fue arrasada.

«°°°»

Era mejor hacer guardia.

La habitación, ubicada en un segundo piso, en un apartamento cerca de las deigmas industriales; apenas lo protegía del frío. El sofa, consumido por las polillas, estaba en el centro de la habitación; de frente a una radio que no servía. La mesa de concreto, cerca de la cocina, tenía marcas de palanca en los extremos. De seguro sufrió el mismo destino que los gabinetes encima de la estufa: sacaron las piezas de madera para usarlas como combustible. Ni siquiera la puerta del baño fue respetada, y la plomería fue sacada de las paredes y el suelo. Faltaba todo, menos el silencio. Y este era alterado por un constante tarareo.

Después de mirar a la calle, desde el balcón, Bobby Trap entró a la casa. Se sacudía la nieve de su pelajo amarillento, y de su melena verde oscura. Caminaba hacia el sofá, mientras seguía cantando para si mismo.

— _Envolviendo el invierno. —_ Fue lo único que cantó en voz alta, antes de volver a tararear. Se quitó el casco negro y lo colocó en la mesa de concreto, y se aseguró de poner la capa protectora en el sofá; para protegerse del frío cuando se sentase sobre el mueble.

Debido a la poca luz, y al negro de su uniforme, estaba entre las sombras. Se rió, pues se le vino a la mente que era un "fantasma en la oscuridad". Luego volvió a tararear. La protección de los reclutas era un uniforme negro, que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Tenía un peto para su pecho y hombreras pequeñas, ambas hechas de cuero endurecido. Botas, alforjas, y casco de acero cubierto de tela, que hacían juego con el resto del traje. Y dependiendo de la campaña, según su nuevo superior, podían incluir más accesorios para la supervivencia en el invierno; como pasamontañas y más juegos de ropa limpia y caliente. Pirro, según su parecer, debían cambiar el trato que recibían los reclutas y darle algo de dignidad, pues los ursas más tradicionales eran crueles con los nuevos. Booby Trap, luego de suspirar, sacó su arma de servicio y empezó a limpiarla.

No sabía mucho de cómo los ponis lucharon en la guerra, y no quería ver a uno, en pie de guerra, si tenía ese uniforme. Pero tenía mucho tiempo trabajando para saber el _cómo_ los enosianos, y el resto de la coalición, luchó. Trasladaron un invento, que son los fusiles, hecho para seres con manos; para los equinos. Lo que era la culata, era un largo palo recubierto de cuero o tela, que se pasaba por debajo de la axila de un equino. El gatillo era una palanca por debajo del arma, que se debía jalar hacia afuera para disparar. Y para sacar el casquillo, había que empujar la palanca del cerrojo hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás. Era un poco engorroso manipularla, algo incómodo si no tienes una superficie de apoyo, o estas tirado en el suelo (poco factible en el invierno eterno). Pero, era mejor que las armas improvisadas.

Luego de limpiar su rifle, Bobby soltó un suspiro. Dejó su arma a un lado, de entre sus alforjas sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz. En la portada, estaba su cutie mark: una caja que levantada, por un extremo, por un palo. Sonrió, buscó una página vacía, y tomó el lapiz con la boca antes de escribir.

 _ **Trece de Harvest, año 21 de la Segunda Era de los Windigos.**_

 _ **Decidí hacer patrullajes y rondas por mi cuenta. Desde que me dí a conocer ante el comandante Pirro, quien es ahora el que dirige el retimiento, he sentido un desprecio a donde quiera que voy. Ya de por sí, quienes poseen las grandes pelucas son crueles. Pero tengo que soportar ahora a otros reclutas, sus miradas acusadoras, y el murmullo de cuando me ven pasar. Son capaces de decirme, abiertamente, que yo y los míos fueron responsables de esta calamidad, ¿Y yo tengo la culpa de todo esto? Tenía un año de nacido cuando empezó a nevar. Lo único que me preocupaba, era cuando mamá me cargaría de nuevo. Cuanto la extraño, solía contarme de la princesa de la amistad y sus amigas, el gran lazo mágico que unía a los ponis, la gran protección ante sus amenazas. Me atrevería a decir que fueron el espíritu de la ponidad. Y mi amada madre, siempre avivaba esa alma, dormida a mi parecer.**_

 _ **¿Y qué espíritu veo ahora? Antes de "reclutarme", era un simple caravanero como mis padres. Iba en mi trineo tirado por perros, andando por toda Northmarch mientras vendía ropajes, pieles y piezas de metal. Fue en las proximidades de Glascolt en donde oí sobre Énosi, interesados en comprar todo lo que tenía, a cambio de provisiones para el invierno. Pensé que estaba hecho, dominando una pequeña pero lucrativa ruta entre ponis y enosianos. Minospolis, selló mi destino. Había llegado en medio de una incursión de estos… Radicales. Forzaron a todos aun reclutamiento, y quienes se negaban eran asesinados sin vacilación. Yo logré ocultarme por un par de días, pero el hambre me traicionó y, me tuve que unir; si se le llama unión tener un cuchillo en tu garganta, mientras te llevan arrastrándote. "¡Resiste a la nieve! Bien, tenemos a un pequeñín duro", fueron las primeras palabras como recluta: el inicio de una vida de humillación y tormento.**_

 _ **Siempre había mentido sobre mi nombre, escuchaba posibles opciones por doquier, y las tomaba como mía. Eso, y que gracias a Celestia no me haya enfermado, o me hayan herido. Al menos los radicales respetan de que tenemos que abrigarnos. Pero, no sé que pasó ante él. Siempre jovial, trataba a todos como se merecían, carismático sin duda, y premiaba (o eso he oido) el mérito. Cuando me preguntó su nombre, y lo hizo como amigo en vez de ser mi superior; bajé mi guardia.**_

 _ **A unos pocos días de revelarme como un poni, hasta los reclutas, que pasan las mismas penuras que yo, están más distantes. Evitan hablarme, y se alejan de mi como si tuviera la peste… Como si fuera el responsable de la muerte de un padre, o un hermano. También buscan excusas para castigarme: hoy, en la práctica de tiro, fui azotado a pesar de ser el segundo mejor tirador. "El segundo es el mejor de los perdedores", decían, pero no vi que maltrataran a los demás. Mi madre siempre me decía, que los chismes se expanden como el fuego en el campo seco.**_

 _ **Estoy a una frase degradante de arriesgarme a la deserción.**_

— Nada mal, hacía tres años que no escribía en mi diario. Y casi todo eran añoranzas de potro. — Bobby Trap cerró su diario, y luego lo guardó en sus alforjas. Se levantó del sofá, con un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su cuello. Caminó lentamente hacia el balcón, y empezaba a oir algo.

Una gran marcha. Pasos lentos entre la nieve. No tardó en ver la gran congregación que iba por la calle, hacia su dirección. Era como las fotos de animales de un libro que, hace mucho, quemó: una hueste junta. Apretada lo suficiente para mantener el calor. Arrastraban carromatos, una colección de basura que rodaba o se deslizaba por la nieve, cubiertos. El poni suponía que ahí estaban los enfermos y heridos. Perros diamanteros, equinos, minotauros, simios… Todos avanzando a la misma dirección. Bobby podía contar, a plena vista, decenas; puede que llegase a los cien. Pero…

A donde iban, era directo a la base del regimiento.

Puede que, cuando lo descubriesen, el castigo sería tan severo que lo regresarían del Hades, solo para volverlo a mandar a ese infierno. Pero, era lo más correcto. Salió galopando de la habitación, atravesando la puerta de un empujón. Cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras, no sabía que era más rápido: si su paso, o los latidos de su corazón. Y cuando salió del vestíbulo, y la multitud se detuvo al verlo hacer una entrada tan violenta. El poni jadeaba, y se acercaba a aquella multitud. Lo veían como un lobo que se acercaba a un rebaño.

Cuando parecía que iban a correr, un equino negro se adelantó para verlo. Su comandante se acercaba con un paso alegre, y una sonrisa contagiosa.

— Señor Trap, ¡Qué grata sorpresa! Estaba pensando en usted. — Pirro se acercó al poni, dándole un abrazo cuando lo tenía al frente. Golpeó amistosamente su hombro izquierdo, y continuó hablando —. Parece ser que, desde que habló sobre usted, en aquel lugar, las cosas le han golpeado parejo. Sé lo que es la discriminación.

— ¿Lo sabe, señor? — dijo el poni, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

— ¡Claro, muchacho! No viaje a Equestria para aprender sobre la magia de la amistad. — Pirro propinó una broma que solo a él le causó gracia. A Booby, en cambio, le hizo que bajara sus orejas y diera un paso hacia atrás. Interrumpiendo su risa, en un tono triste, habló —. Oye, lo lamento. Antigua jerga de la soldadesca. Ven acompañanos, nos dirigimos a nuestra base.

— Pero, vengo exactamente a evitar lo contrario, señor. — Dijo el poni, mientras caminaban. Su oyente reía cuando el terminó de hablar.

— Oye, estos desolados están bajo mi protección. Y, por si no lo sabías, soy el comandante del regimiento… desde hace un par de días. Eso puede abrir un montón de oportunidades. — Dijo el corcel negro, sonriendo levemente. Le hizo una seña para que caminase a su lado. Luego de escupir hacia la acera, continuo —. No he puesto en marcha mis ambiciones en la administración, pero, ten en cuenta muchacho, que siempre recuerdo a quienes me apoyan.

— Esos que lo apoyan, ¿qué reciben a cambio? — Booby tenía ambas orejas levantadas, mirando de reojo a su superior mientras caminaban por la calle.

— Muchas consideraciones en la nueva administración… Como, no sé, una reubicación en el servicio. Sobretodo a aquellos que puede, ser discriminados. — Dijo Pirro, mirando de reojo al interesado. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el corcel negro le sonrió —. Quizás a un escuadrón más receptivo, o siendo uno de mis agentes.

— Y si algún interesado quiere favorecer a la nueva administración, ¿qué debería hacer? — Bobby Trap volvió a mirar hacia adelante, una sonrisa empezaba a aparecer en su cara.

— Ofrecer sus cualidades.

«°°°»

La primera vez que vieron la gran badera de los Ursas, en puerta de la gran acería, les costó un mundo a los mellizos para no temblar de miedo; como mínimo. Pero, ahora que Pirro era el comandante, y todo el asentamiendo había tomado el riesgo, los gemelos sentían seguridad. Nadie, en su sano juicio, atacaría el regimiento por el mismo temor que, por ahora, se había formado alrededor. La Megas, la gran acería, esperaba con paciencia a los recien llegados.

Un crujido metálico se hizo presente, a medida que los habitantes del asentamiento atravesaban los vagones caidos, luego otro seguido por el rechinar de las puertas. El gran portón se abría ante ellos cuando empezaba a acercarse.

Los recibió uno de los colibríes que fueron al asentamiento, uno de esas tres máquinas que trajeron suministros. Varios reclutas cargaban camillas, ocupadas por los más heridos o enfermos del asentamiento. Tenía a Demetrios, quien se adelantó con los Colibríes a la factoría, para forzar a los médicos del regimiento para atenderlos. Él, en cambio, se quedaría con la gran mayoría; caminando entre las calles congeladas hasta llegar. Algo tosco de su parte, pero él quería demostrar su compromiso con su "nueva adquisición".

— Por aquí. — Dijo, señalando una gran puerta doble en el límite izquierdo del patio. Hacia señas para que la multitud se moviera, sonriendo cuando alguien le dirigía la mirada. De pronto, sentía que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba. Volteándose, los vió, como buitres rondando un cadáver. Ursas, pelucas blancas, negras o escarlatas; mirando con interés a los desolados, por detrás de sus máscaras de metal. Haciendo comentarios para ellos mismos, o negando con la cabeza. Se susurró a si mismo —. Estas en una posición que requiere el equilibrio, entre todas las partes involucradas. Consigue eso, y tendrás a todos en tus cascos.

Solo cuando el último de los asentados entró, él se atrevió a hacer lo mismo. Dio un suspiro, antes de atravesar las puertas dobles. Lo que vio le agradaba, no solo porque los desolados se encontraban admirando lo que tenían: hileras camas de hierro forjado, cuyos colchones estaban forrados con sábanas gruesas y limpias; una mesa llena de raciones militares, agua limpia, y algo de sopa caliente; enosianos, que por curiosidad atravesaron las puertas marcadas con una flor roja, admirando las enfermerías. En ese almacen abarrotado, modificado para actuar como refugio, no solo ver a esa gente contenta le llenaba el corazón de alegría y orgullo…

Sino que, también, tenía a la población de reclutas de su lado. Ya sea porque él era popular con ellos, o porque Demetrios hizo cumplir su voluntad; él había encargado a los reclutas a acomodar los almacenes. Si había salido bien, en un día tendría dos instalaciones listas para los desolados, y una tercera en construcción. Solo pensar, le sacaba una sonrisa a Pirro.

El corcel negro pedía permiso para atravesar la jovial multitud. Enosianos haciendo fila para comer bien, los pequeños saltando sobre las camas, varios desolados cargando o ayudando a otros a llegar a las enfermerías. Solo cuando se paró sobre una cama desocupada, pudo empezar a dirigirse a ellos. Aclaró su garganta, y luego alzó su voz.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Damas y caballeros, por favor! ¡Denme unos momentos de su tiempo! — La multitud empezaba a reducir su tono, casi hasta el silencio, al mismo tiempo que se volteaban para ver a Pirro. Solo cuando la multitud le prestaba atención, el continuó hablando —. El Noveno Regimiento de Ursas, estacionado en la ciudad de Hipperlicarnassos, se place en recibirlos. Soy su comandante, el coronel Pirro, y les puedo asegurar que están bajo mi protección. Recibirán comida, refugio, un lugar cálido en donde vivir, y seguridad.

» Este no es el único refugio para ustedes. Detrás de aquella puerta, hemos acomodado el otro almacen para que sea tan habitable, como este. Y estamos trabajando en un tercer complejo para los desolados. Pero este no es un hotel, ni un balneario; esperen la temporada alta para visitar alguno de esos. Su estancia aquí debe ser pagada con servicios hacia el regimiento, ya que ahora son parte del mismo. Si alguien sabe sobre mantenimiento, que venga. Fue ingeniero o técnico antes de la Desolación, que venga. Tiene alguna experiencia como médico o enfermero, necesitamos algunos. Y los que no, los necesito como recolectores, manufacturadores, o como exploradores o reclutadores. Incluso sus pequeños tendrán que trabajar.

Solo con mencionar eso, la multitud se quedó atónita. Quienes aún digerían la noticia, miraban a sus alrededores desconcertados mientras agarraban con fuerza a sus hijos. Pero los que pensaron con rapidez, no tardaron en alzar su voz. Unas simples quejas aisladas, empezaban a convertirse en una sola voz de protesta; siendo detenida cuando Pirro alzó su casco para pedir un momento.

— ¡Cálmense! ¡Por favor, mantengan la compostura! Les aseguro que esta será una medida temporal, y que sus hijos nunca estarán en trabajos pesados, o donde manejen maquinaria peligrosa. Solo trabajarán cuatro horas al día, y el resto lo tendrán para educarse. Pero necesito a cada casco, mano, y garra disponible para salir hacia adelante. — La multitud se calmó — Ahora, mis hermanos, quisiera que descansen bien. Mañana hay trabajo que hacer. Recuerden, la prioridad es el carbón. Y más importante, vivan para ver otro día. Muchas gracias por su atención.

Al bajar de la cama, el silencio dominó todo el almacén. Uno cuyo efecto era bastante tranquilizador, en vez de incómodo. Y mientras iba a la salida, donde sus nuevos invitados le abrían el paso, Pirro empezaba a escuchar la alegría incipiente. Primero, unos débiles y tímidos aplausos o golpes contra el suelo. Luego, el clamor iba aumentando, con silbidos alegres y una gran ovación mientras iba de salida. Cascos o manos alegres palmeaban su lomo, y veía caras sonrientes junto a gestos que consentían lo que estaba haciendo.

Antaño, según los libros de historia, los grandes vencedores recibían un triunfo. Iban en grandes carros alegóricos, con sus banderas triunfales y el botín de la guerra, en una procesión tan suntuosa como pomposa. Para Pirro, este humilde acto de aclamación entre pobres desolados, era como un triunfo antiguo. Su corazón se sentía hinchado de orgullo y alegría. Tuvo que recobrar el aliento, una vez afuera.

Pero, la alegría le duró poco. Su único ojo captó una vista inusual. Demetrios, junto a otros ursas de peluca escarlata, estaban hablando en el otro extremo del patio. Conversaciones cercanas, y según su imaginación, a susurros, le causaban un miedo imaginario. Y, al verlo, los otros oficiales devolvieron la vista antes de ingresar a las instalaciones. Su socio fue a su encuentro.

— Conseguí la lealtad de la mitad de los oficiales. El resto está pensando qué hacer. — Dijo el simio, en su típico tono austero. Pirro, miró a los lados, apretó los labios, y en un tono tan agresivo como discreto, le dijo.

— ¡La puta que te parió! Por un momento, pensé que estabas planeando algo contra mí.

— La imaginación es tan peligrosa como útil, kýrie. — Se limitó a decirle el simio.

— Supongo. — Dijo Pirro, después de soltar un suspiro aliviado. Sonrió a medias, y se centró en Demetrios —. Mitad de la oficialdad, ¿eh? Puedo vivir con eso. Ahora, necesito un gesto que unifique a los dubitativos y, al mismo tiempo, elimine a los radicales a mi ascenso.

— ¿Tiene que ver con su repentino _interés_ con ese poni? — Dijo el simio, mencionando a esa raza con asco. El equino veterano se rió de su comentario, golpeó amistosamente el hombro de su socio y dijo.

— Lo bello de los ponis, amigo mío, es que sabes a que se dedican solo con saber su nombre. — Pirro se tomó un momento, soltó una sonrisa y continuó —. O de un par dibujitos en su trasero.

«°°°»

 **«Un posible conflicto contra Equestria, se convertirá en un conflicto de grandes proporciones que redefinirá el curso del mundo. No hay cabida para una tregua o un armisticio, solo puede surgir un bando vencedor; y por las estrellas y la razón, debemos estar en ese bando sin sacrificar nuestra soberanía; ni nuestro poder.»**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Pirro integró al asentamiento con el regimiento de Ursas. Y le parecía increíble que todo se integrase bien. O bueno, al menos como él lo veía. Nikátor siempre le dejaba la percetibilidad a su hermana. Pero, no tenía que ser un detective privado o buscar debajo de las rocas, para empezar a notar el cambio. Y el primero es que, por primera vez, había un ambiente en el cual podía sudar. Estando a la sombra de Pirro, veía como los técnicos e ingenieros militares empezaban a restaurar el sistema de calderas que, al ser alimentados por vapor, empezaban a calentar las instalaciones de la Megas. Por fin, en casi toda su vida, podía andar sin la ropa abrigadora; tan solo prendas ligeras. Luego, se las dieron a las líneas de ensamblaje para que sean remendadas y reparadas, para que aguantasen el frío mejor. En la última inspección que hizo Pirro, teniéndolo a él y a su hermana cerca, el equipo empezaba a trabajar en el sistema eléctrico.

El nuevo comandante, era bastante ambicioso. Tenía un plan, aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie. Veía a jóvenes enosianos siendo educados para ser ingenieros, o para adquirir un nuevo oficio, o para convertirlos en soldados. Pirro siempre le decía a los ursas que "los integraré al Cuerpo, cuando llegue el momento". Tampoco se necesitaba ser alguien de control de calidad para notar el escepticismo y la desconfianza de quienes recibían esa frase.

También extendió la educación a todos, ya que él quería que el los desolados fueran más utiles. Evitó la quema de libros útiles, como tomos de medicina, de ingeniería, revistas técnicas, incluso salvando algunos libros infantiles y comics de aventura que encontraba. Pero, ¿filosofía? El comandante era el primero en quemarlos, argumentando cosas cómo: "¿Para qué necesito el libro de alguien, cuyo único oficio, si es que se le puede llamar así, era pensar? Yo también pienso, y jamás publicaron un libro mío". A veces, esos argumentos le sacaban un mal gesto a su hermana.

Pero, el impacto de los libros era tal, que tanto él como su hermana tenían que leerlos por obligación. Siempre que Pirro recibía un nuevo cargamento, gracias a los Colibríes, entregaba libros, mapas, tomos, y revistas a los mellizos. A Nika le había dado un ejemplar de "cómo mentir a nivel senatorial", un texto bastante cínico pero útil sobre oratoria, retórica, y manipulación. La piedra angular, según algunos, de los antiguos senadores. Mientras que a él, bueno, algo que el equino veterano le había dado, "doctrina de guerra contra Equestria."

Todo el primer capítulo era como poner las piezas en un tablero de ajedrez. Habla de la historia de Equestria, de su proeficiencia mágica, del carácter de su pueblo, y su resolución. Ahora, Nikátor tenía que comenzar el segundo capítulo: Doctrina de guerra de choque.

 **«A todo el personal militar de la Coalición, sean enosianos, griffonianos, changelings de la Reina, o colaboradores y voluntarios; no les voy a mentir. Luchar contra Equestria no es sencillo, y vengo a exponerle las razones. En primer lugar, la gran vastidad de su territorio supera, por un largo margen, la totalidad de los nuestros (siendo uno de nuestros miembros un gobierno en el exilio). Solo el territorio de Equestria Central y Northmarch es el equivalente al de Énosi y Griffonia juntos, sin mencionar a otras regiones y a sus posibles aliados. Incluso con la concentración de fuerzas, nos quedariamos cortos para ocupar el reino poni en su totalidad.**

 **Segundo, y esta emparentado con el primero, es la facilidad de obtención y procesamiento de recursos para un estado de guerra. No es raro saber que los ponis, por la inherente magia de sus miembros integrantes, son capaces de alterar climas, terrenos, y estaciones; a un grado tan aterrador que puede considerarse terraformacion. Y no solo con eso, Equestria es rica en recursos. Informes de inteligencia mencionan que el pueblo de Ponyville, ubicado en Equestria Central, es tan rico en gemas que solo necesitas cavar con tu casco para obtener un quintal de estos minerales. Por el contrario, nuestras naciones han necesitado de un desarrollo colonial, tecnologico, e industrial a lo largo de los años. Mientras que necesitamos un proceso normal de extraccion y produccion, los ponis, facilmente, pueden tener recursos casi ilimitados.**

 **Tercero, es la capacidad magica de sus habitantes. La fuerza y capacidad de moldear el terreno de los ponis terrestres, y la rapidez con que los pegasos manejan el clima y habitan en nubes; son habilidades que ya de por si son envidiables. Y si es cierto lo que cuentan sobre los unicornios, el control magico que ejerce Equestria sobre los astros nos haria cuestionarnos nuestra gran mision. Ahora, imaginen todas estas habilidades unidas en unos pocos, pero poderosos seres que son comparables a una deidad.**

 **Cuarto, y es la ultima razon, es la posibilidad de vernos rodeados de enemigos. La diplomacia poni ha sido efectiva, por el hecho de que tienen una postura bastante radical: o adaptas nuestro estilo de vida armonioso, o simplemente arruinamos tu vida. Y, contrario a nosotros que usamos la fuerza para hacer cumplir nuestros caprichos; la combinacion efectiva de la magia de la amistad, la armonia, y el gran musculo magico que poseen, (si todo lo demás falla) les ha facilitado una gran cantidad de aliados. Changelings coloridos, grifos de Griffinstone, hipogrifos, dragones, y todo reino equino son capaces de responder el llamado de ayuda poni.**

 **Entonces, ¿Que ventaja tenemos sobre ellos? ¿Como podemos enfrentarnos a los ponis, en una inevitable guerra por el destino del mundo?**

 **Contrario a mis colegas que proponen una "Guerra Larga", yo les propongo un metodo distinto que aprovecha nuestros puntos fuertes, mientras nos aprovechamos de las debilidades de Equestria. Nuestras naciones poseen unas nutridas fuerzas armadas, con veteranos de distintos conflictos. Nos hemos forjado bajo los fuegos de guerras entre nosotros. Hemos luchado contra horrores inimaginables en nuestra expansion colonial. Nuestras maquinarias de guerra ya estan engrasadas y listas para una gran conflagracion. Contrario a los ponis, sabemos el amargo sabor de los conflictos belicos.**

 **Por ello, y es algo que nombraré como la doctrina de "Guerra de Choque", se basa en la concentracion de fuerzas, que actuaran como punta de lanza, para destruir ejercitos, centros de mando, y complejos industriales. Se basa en la explotacion de nuestras fuerzas veteranas, atacando a los ponis con tanta rapidez y violencia; que no sabran quien los golpeó. Debemos explotar el hecho de que ellos son una raza pacifica, para atacar rapido y cortar la cabeza de la serpiente antes de que pueda responder. O de recibir ayuda.**

 **La prioridad en esta doctrina es todo elemento de valor estrategico y moral para los ponis. Canterlot, como la capital; Ponyville, como principal centro de comunicaciones en el centro de Equestria; Fillydelphia, Manehathan, Stalliongrad, como principales centros industriales; Sleepy Hollow, como centro de reunion de reclutas para la guardia nocturna; Cloudsdale, como punto de origen de todo pegaso… Estos son los principales objetivos que nos dará una victoria a largo plazo. Pero, ¿a que me refiero a objetivos de valor moral? Sus alicornios. Será dificil neutralizarlos, pero de hacerlo les demostraremos a nuestros enemigos, y puede que al mundo entero, que un dios poni puede ser derrotado por un grupo de mortales.**

 **Obviamente, esta doctrina es una bastante ofensiva. Si en algún momento dejamos de atacar y perdemos la iniciativa; estaremos dando el primer paso a nuestra derrota. Debemos proporcionarles tanto choque, tanto miedo y pavor a los ponis; que deben quedarse en el suelo temblando de miedo. Los preparativos deben hacerse con el mas alto secretismo. Y cuando se de la orden de "ataquen", no debemos perder el tiempo.**

Con cada frase, con cada linea que leía, Nikator se maravillaba. Y apenas era el preámbulo del libro. ¿Qué "maravillas" le esperaría cuando se internase en él?

El corcel levantó la vista, buscaba a su hermana. Antes de meter la nariz en las páginas de la obra del strátegos, la tenía en frente suyo. Nervioso, empezó a mirar por sus alrededores; y se quedó sorprendido cuando la vió, con mucho cuidado y por una pequeña línea, espiando por la puerta que iba al pasillo. Iba hacia allá, pero se encontró con su hermana moviéndose, con tanto apuro y cuidado, hacia la ventana. La abrió, se quedó impactado cuando atravesó el ventanal que se dirigía hacia el patio.

Casi pega un grito, pero verla caminar por la cornisa era tan sorpresivo como la ráfaga de viento que entró, acostumbrado a la calidez de las instalaciones, el frío le parecía tan raro. Se acercó a la ventana, y trataba de alcanzar la cola de su hermana, quien, luego de escucharlo acercarse, le hizo un gesto para que entrase; con un duro ceño fruncido.

Un día de estos, Nika le iba a provocar un infarto o su muerte. Esperó, y no tardó mucho para interrogar a su hermana. Ella cerró la puerta con delicadeza y empezaba a frotar los cascos. Vio su hermano antes de hablar.

— Será hoy. — Fue lo único que dijo ella.

— Como si eso explicara que salieras por la ventana, boba. — Su hermano le reprochó, haciendo gestos violentos hacia la ventana. Mas que contestarle, Nika hacía enfasis en que bajara el tono —. A ver si te resbalas y te haces daño.

— Eso no es lo peor, sino que los ursas que están en contra de Pirro van a atentar esta noche. — Su hermano se quedó quito, consternado. Como si hubiera pasado unas horas en la interperie sin protección —. Fui a asomarme, y vi a algunos de ellos revisando la puerta. Miraban con atención todo, y anotaban. Pude verlos antes de que me vieran. Y salí por la ventana porque los muy desgraciados están al lado.

«°°°»

Las noches siempre llegan temprano en el nuevo mundo. La oscuridad los sigue, acompañados por la tenue luz de la luna llena. Y su brillo de plata iluminaba lo suficiente para ver en la penumbra. El acero de los sables brillaba tanto como la ambición de su misión.

Un simio de pelaje café miraba por la cerradura. Las siluetas abultadas sobre los camastros y muebles eran suficiente para despegarse del cerrojo. Miró a sus compañeros, un perro diamantero y un minotauro, e hizo gestos con la mano. No podía darse el lujo de suspirar, hasta sentía que exhalar lo delataría. Solo había una cosa que hacer para calmarse, y empezaba con dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

No supo que sonó más, si la ruptura de la puerta al ser golpeada por el minotauro; el rugido de los tres cuando entraron a la habitación. Ninguno perdió el tiempo, y empezaron a avanzar con furia hacia los lugares de descanso. Sus armas estaban levantadas y, acompañadas de gritos de guerra, el acero empezaba a descender.

Esperaba sangre. Pinceladas rojas que emergieran de las sábanas. Esperaba gritos, pedidos de auxilio o suplicas. Esperaba alguna respuesta, pues al menos estaba un antiguo coronel y un peluca roja de los ursas. Pero, en vez de eso, solo había plumas y relleno de almohadas. Abatido, el simio se dejó caer. Les habían visto la cara. Pudo darse el lujo de recuperar el aliento, de llevarse la mano a la frente, y de poder pensar.

Fue cuando alguien tuvo la buena idea de prender una lámpara, las que cargaban por ordenes regimentales. El aceite de brandtrae solía conservarse bien en climas fríos, y era abundante en las cercanías de Lambda. Pero emitía bastante calor, suficiente para mantenerte cálido hasta que encontrases refugio. Lo que no esperaban, era un silbido. Como una pequeña fuga de vapor proveniente del centro. El minotauro estaba más cerca, así que se acercó a investigar. Y levantando parte del desastre que habían hecho, descubrió la fuente del silbido. Era un envoltorio de grígora, hecha especialmente de papel. Según había entendido, el grígora era un compuesto químico que, por su fácilidad de ignición, era usado para los proyectiles de artillería, descongelamiento de combustible, o para la producción de fuego enosiano. Poner grígora en un ambiente rodeado de oxígeno, luego de ser apropiadamente aislado, lo hacía un explosivo cuando entraba en contacto con el calor. Era por eso que, como norma, una capsula fulminante de grígora no era mayor al dedo de un simio bebé. Y ahí, cerca del minotauro, había un envoltorio más grande.

En un segundo, la habitación fue consumida por una explosión, abriéndole camino al fuego para que empezara a devorarlo todo. La madera y la tela ya eran brasas para este demonio, y el calor empezaba a fundir el metal barato y a quebrar el vidrio. Pero aquel simio sentía como las llamas se le metían por el traje y la armadura, era una bola de fuego andante y corría por doquier. Los gritos que antes eran de coraje, ahora eran suplicas inentendibles. Los tres corrieron hacia la ventana, atravesándola y quebrándola. Empezaron a caer, y el simio, con sus últimos momentos de vida, vió a un par de corceles, a un simio, y al comandante del regimiento en la cornisa. Bien abrigados y, en el caso de los mellizos, aterrados.

Pero el comandante del regimiento estaba ahí, con su media sonrisa y despidiéndose con el casco. Se hacía más pequeño a medida que los perpetradores se acercaban al suelo.


	7. Capítulo VII: Nueva Énosi

— Respira. — Dijo un corcel, de pelaje marrón claro y crin amarilla. Detrás de sus lentes había un par de ojos verdes. En su hombro derecho había una banda blanca, con una serpiente enrollándose a lo largo de un bastón y estos dentro de un círculo, todo de color rojo y con un fondo blanco. Usando un estetoscopio, oía la respiración de un minotauro.

Ellos eran alrededor de media docena, sin contar el par que había salido a explorar. Aparte del minotauro y el corcel, los acompañaba un perro diamantero y otros tres equinos; todos y cada uno protegidos contra el frío con ropas abrigadoras y reuniéndose alrededor de una chimenea. Habían cerrado las ventanas, llenándose de escarcha y bruma, y trancado la puerta; solo reuniéndose para preparar el desayuno, una sopa de verduras con más agua que vegetales. Pero, aquel par se había apartado porque, desde el día anterior, el minotauro, un ser de pelaje marrón y hocico rosado, había estado tosiendo, cada vez con más violencia, y quedándose atrás del grupo. La respiración pesada e ininterrumpida del paciente trajo un par de miradas preocupadas.

Quitándose el estetoscopio y caminando para tener al minotauro de frente, el corcel médico miró a su paciente. Su expresión decaída era suficiente.

— Quizás tengamos suerte el día de hoy. Alguna farmacia con un caché oculto, o algún grupo que esté dispuesto a comerciar… — el corcel se calló cuando el minotauro alzó su mano a la altura de su cara.

—Atalus, dime cómo estoy. Y no tan alto.

—L-la cristalización se ha expandido al otro pulmón. Quizás tenga un par de año, un máximo de cinco si tenemos mucha suerte. — El médico arrastró su alforja, levantando la tapa con la misma insignia que su hombro y guardando su instrumento —. Atendí a muchos como usted a lo largo de la guerra. Dígame, ¿Cuándo le diagnosticaron la cristalización?

— Desde Ponyville. — El minotauro habló con lentitud y amargura.

— ¿Ponyville? — el médico apartó la mirada antes de contestarle —. De ahí surgieron los primeros casos de cristalización. Pobres. Dígame, ¿qué edad tenía cuando combatió ahí?

— Apenas había entrado en el servicio.

— Con razón has resistido, a Tres años después de la mayoría de edad. Recuerdo las viejas propagandas, hablando de las virtudes del servicio y todo ese cuento. — El médico rió para sí mismo —. Me faltaba un año para terminar el servicio cuando empezó la guerra. A mi me asignaron al…

— Señor Antígonos, — el perro diamantero se volteó hacia el par —, la sopa está lista.

— En un momento. — el minotauro se levantó de la mesa y se colocó en el semicírculo que estaba alrededor de la chimenea. Aclaró su garganta, y continuó hablando —. Pues, estaba en mis primeros años como estudiante de la Politécnica de Minospolis, estudiando ingeniería. Me faltaría, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos años para terminar la carrera? Se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer la estratagema estudiantil.

— Ja, no fuiste el único. — Replicó el perro diamantero. Manejó un cucharón con sus garras y le sirvió, en recipientes de metal, su porción de sopa.

— ¿Qué es la estratagema estudiantil? — El más joven de los corceles, antes de empezar a comer, alzó su voz para preguntar.

— Para nunca quedarse sin efectivos, el gobierno de la República ideó algo junto a Lambda y los consorcios mercantiles. — Empezó a explicar el minotauro —. Si eras un estudiante universitario, con algunos años de la carrera ya cursados, podías graduarte con rapidez si entrabas en el ejército en una rama correspondiente a tu carrera. Yo, que estudiaba ingeniería, tuve que servir en las compañías de pioneros militares y, después de servir un año, se me consideraba graduado. De paso, para hacerlo más atrayente, el senado obligó a los consorcios a que el servicio se contará como experiencia laboral.

— Era eso, o la conscripción normal. — Concluyó el corcel médico.

— Bueno, a lo mejor era una medida popular. — Dijo el joven, sonriendo a medias antes de empezar a comer —. Todo lo que hablan me parece tan raro, tan distante. Como si en vez de veinte años hubieran pasado doscientos. Y por eso, entiendo solo la mitad de lo que dicen los mayores. "Estuve ahí", "luché allá", "combatí en"… Y siempre hablan de esto o aquello. Debió ser doloroso.

— Claro que lo fue, joven. Ahora come, debemos regresar al sótano antes del anochecer. — Le respondió el médico.

Para Antígonos, todavía le era doloroso. Ya por el hecho de que sus pulmones se estaban convirtiendo en cristales a un ritmo lento, debía sentir un miedo irracional ante lo más necesario del nuevo mundo. Mirando el vapor que surgía de su comida, sintió de repente que una de sus manos empezaba a temblar, por suerte no era la que tenía su plato. Y es que al sentir calor, era como si volviese a sentir aquellas magias de aquel fatídico día. Podía volver a sentir el violento fuego colarse por debajo de su uniforme, servir de combustible para que él se convirtiese en una bola de fuego. Pues, fue de los pocos afortunados que no murieron cuando " _¡Supernova!"_ fue invocada; como si esa sola palabra resumiera todo el odio de los ponis sobre sus enemigos.

Es por eso que Antígonos, para no ver las llamas de la fogata, veía su plato o el suelo.

«o»

Al grupo no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su hogar. Los seis debían atravesar de las deigmas del sureste de la ciudad. Vagones de monorrieles yacían en la plaza de mármol, aplastando los viejos restos de tiendas callejeras y los esqueletos de sus antiguos ocupantes. El único carril había sido destruido, y terminaba en el edificio central, que actuaba como estación. De ahí, de seguir funcionando, se dirigiría al norte y se detendría en la siguiente deigma. Era ese edificio al que debían subir, y caminar por los rieles para llegar a casa. Solo cuando se encontraron dentro del edificio, hecho de cristal como si de un invernadero se tratase, pudieron sentirse como en casa y darse el lujo de suspirar aliviados. Antígonos, a la cabeza, ya podía respirar tranquilo.

Estar en un nivel superior les daba un panorama completo de toda la deigma y las calles circundantes. A finales de la Guerra, y con la "Furia" desatada en la ciudad, habían restos de una importante metrópolis. Barricadas cubiertas de nieve, vagones usados para trancar las calles, habían vidrieras de las tiendas con viejos rastros de incendio, y esqueletos. No faltaban los esqueletos en sus viajes para buscar víveres, sea con huesos rotos y posturas que indicaban violencia en su momento, o entumecidos y acostados con tranquilidad en la nieve. En más de una ocasión, el médico o Antígonos les pedían a los jóvenes que no miraran a los muertos.

El sonido a estática los asustó. El mismo se iba aclarando y dejaba de ser un ruido molesto, solo para dejar paso a un silencio estático. Como si esperaran que alguien fuese a hablar. Pero, era la primera vez en veinte años, que los cinco oían a los viejos altavoces funcionar. Se agacharon y miraron al cielo, tratando de ubicar al aparato que estaba, incluso más arriba de las vigas para el ferrocarril. Esperaron en el desnivel, hasta que, por fin, el aparato respondió.

— **¿Ya está emitiendo? —** Aún con un poco de interferencia, ellos podían entenderla. De los altavoces surgió una voz femenina, de tono suave. Entre la confusión, incluso pudieron distinguir un leve "si, si lo está" que no la opacara — **¿Listo? De acuerdo. Aquí les habla Nika Sóter, y estoy usando el viejo sistema de altavoces para anunciarles, que el regimiento de ursas está con las puertas abiertas. Gracias a la nueva administración, a todo desolado que nos encontremos, se les dará protección. Solo tienen que acercarse a una de nuestras patrullas con una bandera blanca, o con el dibujo del bastón de Asclepio, o dejar las mismas cerca para que podamos ver sus hogares; o si pueden hacerlo, dirigirse a las deigmas industriales. A la Megas, que es nuestra base. Se les garantizará refugio, comida, atención médica, y seguridad. Debemos permanecer unidos ante la Desolación. ¿Qué? ¿Van a reproducir mi mensaje cada dos horas?**

Les era surreal. Les venía a la mente toda clase de ideas locas para interpretar el mensaje: quizás era una trampa que ellos estaban planeando, o que era verdad y el comandante local tenía corazón. A lo mejor a esa dama le obligaron a decir eso a punta de cuchillo, pero se oía tan tranquila, hasta hablaba con un toque de inocencia. Pero, para que el viejo sistema de altavoces funcionase, necesitaban electricidad. Y si ese mensaje se emitía con regularidad…

— Debemos ir al oeste de la ciudad. — Los seis se voltearon para ver al más joven de ellos. Antígonos se acercó, con ambas manos a la altura de su cintura en gesto para tranquilizar al grupo.

— Primero, debemos hablarlo con los demás. — Cuando sintió al joven acercarse hacia él, Antígonos alzó la mano y solo extendió su índice —. Decidiremos en el grupo.

Antes de ponerse a caminar, el corcel médico señaló hacia arriba con la cabeza. Ahí estaba el altavoz, suspendido en el cielo gracias a un cable que atravesaba la calle, a una altura correspondiente al sexto o séptimo piso de un complejo de apartamentos. El grupo continuó caminando por el riel.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando funcionaba? Te puedo jurar que lo usaba como despertador. — Dijo el médico, entre risas —. Jamás faltaba el "buenos días, conciudadanos. Trabajemos por nuestra gran nación."

— ¡Si! Claro que me acuerdo. O el "cada día que pasa, estamos más cerca de ganar". Si supieran las cosas que pasaban en el frente. Ya llegamos.

Era algo de lo que Antígonos se había enorgullecido. Habían adaptado una pasarela de mantenimiento para actuar como puente colgante. Desde el nivel habitable del apartamento, alguien adentro activaba el mecanismo analógico y, con la ayuda de otro habitante usando una máquina para correr que controlaba el contrapeso, subían la pasarela hasta el nivel de los rieles del tren urbano. Con un salto, ya estaba en camino a entrar, y con el otro ya estarían en casa. Si alguien intentaba asaltarlos, solo bastaba con subir la pasarela o cortar el contrapeso; y no se tenían que preocupar por la entrada principal, porque había otro vagón bloqueando la entrada. Igual reforzaron el bloqueo acercando más el vagón y colocando ladrillos derruidos en el lado interior.

Tras dar el salto que los dejaba en casa, el minotauro se encontró con un ambiente lleno de actividad. Los dos minotauros que manejaban las entradas, pronto se unieron al resto de enosianos, que empezaban a acomodarse. De una pequeña población de casi cincuenta, todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en bolsas de lino o de cuero, o los equinos preparaban sus alforjas. Siguiendo a aquellos que habían terminado, Antígonos y el médico se encontraron con una pequeña fila para la cocina. Una minotaura, de piel blanca y manchas negras, abrigada con una chaqueta y pantalones negros, atendía junto a una simia a quienes estaban en la cola, sirviéndoles un cucharón de sopa en recipientes de metal.

— ¿Honoria? — Fue lo único que dijo Antígonos. La minotaura se excuso con la simia y se encaminó hacia él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Eso no le clarificó nada, aunque le sonrió de vuelta — ¿Qué pasa?

— Oímos los altavoces cuando preparábamos el almuerzo. — Honoria le sonreía —. Fue casi espontáneo, y jamás había visto tanta actividad desde que encontraste una caravana y comerciaste. Hasta Lydia está se apartó de mi lado para hacer, según ella, "algo importante".

— Parece que está decidido, viejo amigo. — El médico sonrió.

— Espera, espera. Piensa por un momento, ¿y si es una trampa? Los ursas jamás han sido buenos. — Ante la respuesta de Antígono, Honoria bajó las orejas pero no la mirada. Se apartó de él.

— ¿Tuviste suerte buscando? — Replicó ella. Ante la falta de respuesta, Honoria se volteó y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza —. Ven conmigo.

Atravesaron un arco que se dirigía al lavadero del apartamento, donde se dirigieron a una puerta dirigida a una habitación contigua. Honoria sacó una llave de su bolsillo. Al abrir, se encontraron con solo un par de latas de sopa.

— Las provisiones que comerciaste se nos acabaron ayer. Y con la mala racha que has tenido, no creo que aguantemos el hambre cuando llegue. Así que, ¿por qué no arriesgarnos?

Antígonos resopló, y con la bruma saliendo de su boca parecía una máquina de vapor silbando. A lo máximo, un día de suministros para cincuenta bocas. O, al arriesgarse, atravesar la ciudad de punta a punta para llegar a las deigmas industriales; posiblemente encontrándose con otros grupos de desolados, puede que surjan bandidos en el camino, o los confundan. Un largo y tortuoso camino podría esperarlos.

— ¿Papí? — Desde el lavadero, una pequeña llamaba a Antígonos. Apenas le llegaba por encima de su rodilla, tenía su pelaje marrón y las manchas negras de su mamá, destacándose una que rodeaba su ojo derecho. De ojos café, la pequeña Lydia le sonrió a su padre, extendiendo de largo a largo sus brazos para desplegar una manta blanca. Ahí, Antígonos pude ver una vara de Asclepio, pintada a mano y con trazos infantiles, que la pequeña mostraba con orgullo.

Valía la pena arriesgarse.

«o»

Al ver la foto, era la viva aspiración de lo que quería con Honoria: una pareja equina, en cuatro fotos, posando para la cámara. Él, con su barba café, traje y corbata negra junto a una camisa blanca, un sombrero que hacía juego con su vestimenta; mientras que ella tenía un hermoso vestido blanco, con un zafiro en el pecho que hacía juego con sus ojos. En la primera de las cuatro, la pareja se mostraba seria, su semblante decidido inspiraba respeto. Pero, en las siguientes fotos, su humor se aligeraba. Pequeñas risas se mostraban, hasta llegar a las carcajadas, y culminaba con él besándola en la mejilla mientras que ella reía. Para Antígonos, era lo que deseaba: la hermosa felicidad nupcial. Y como si le diera calor a su corazón, sacó las fotos de sus marcos y las guardó en su chaqueta. Dio un último vistazo a donde estaba, era una tienda, de eso él estaba seguro; pero los saqueos lo habían vuelto irreconocible. Le dio la espalda a ese antiguo lugar y salió a la calle.

El grupo del minotauro se había establecido en una plaza en frente del mausoleo. Sus tiendas, que no eran más que pedazos de que se alzaban sobre ellos, instaladas frente a las rejas de bronce de la gran estructura. Pequeños, motivados por la curiosidad, se acercaban temerosos a los relieves que flanqueaban la entrada; sobretodo los dos rostros equinos, de un mármol cuya blancura se confundía con la nieve, con semblante serio. Tocaba aquellos rostros de piedra, salían corriendo despavoridos, propinando gritos de temor como de alegría. Cuando del aire surgió el olor a verduras, los pequeños corrieron hacia el pequeño campamento, donde los adultos rostizaron las últimas verduras enlatadas que les quedaban. Podía distinguir a Honoria y al médico entre los cincuenta, hablando, riendo, comentando. Antígonos se sentía bien.

Al lado de la tienda, se encontraba la entrada al apartamento. Las rejas se encontraban abiertas y, tomando la empuñadura de su cuchillo enfundado, entró al pasillo y, en unos pocos pasos, subió. Pasó por el primero, el segundo, el tercero, hasta llegar al cuarto. Cuando se encontró con las escaleras que comunicaban con el quinto piso, había una reja de acero cuya puerta separaba a los estratos más acaudalados de los demás. Antígonos recordaba que, en tiempos más cálidos, las plantas superiores estaban destinadas a los "altos ingresos", y para hacer la separación real, a los propietarios se les proporcionaba una tarjeta perforada que les permitía el paso, tras ser leía en el mecanismo cercano a la puerta. Mientras más distinguida sea la zona, más abajo estará la reja de separación, llegando a estar en la misma entrada. Y, en una mala experiencia que tuvo, todo acceso no autorizado u hostil era respondido con una descarga eléctrica que te dejaba inconsciente. El minotauro no quiso seguir subiendo por el mismo miedo, y no necesitaba mucho, tan solo quería un punto alto para ver el otro lado del edificio.

Tras encontrar una puerta abierta, Antígonos encontró una habitación vacía, solo el viejo sombreado de mugre en el suelo, indicaba que esa sala estaba amueblada. Se dirigió hacia el balcón, mientras frotaba sus manos, y se agachó hasta tener la baranda a la altura de su frente. Suspiró, y alzó su cabeza.

La calle era de las pocas que no había sido afectada por La Furia, la oleada de protestas en contra de la guerra. Si habían vagones o trenes urbanos, sólo estaban cubiertos de nieve e inmóviles sin rastros de violencia. Vitrinas de tiendas con escarcha condensada en su superficie. Y ningún esqueleto, el legado de las manifestaciones, tirados en las calles y cubriéndose en la nieve. Antígonos se volvió a ocultar, suspirando y viendo como su aliento se condensaba en el aire antes de volver a asomarse. Ahí vio que la tranquilidad de la calle fue interrumpida, y provenía de uno de los callejones. La peluca blanca era reconocible, era un símbolo universal, y el simio que la portaba miraba el otro extremo de la calle, donde otra carretera perpendicular, flanqueada por más tiendas y apartamentos, atraía su atención. Luego, vio a los acompañantes asomarse por detrás de él, esperando sus indicaciones. El minotauro vio a uno de sus congéneres y a un equino detrás del simio, ataviados en ropa de combate invernal de color negra, y sosteniendo sus rifles con una emoción que él ya conocía: miedo. El simio alzó su mano a la altura de su cabeza, e hizo un puño. "Alto", pensó Antígonos, y siguió viendo. Luego, movió su mano a la altura de su cadera e hizo dos movimientos leves hacia adelante. El minotauro y el corcel, seguidos por otros dos simios, salieron del callejón y empezaron a moverse con cautela; agazapándose y agachándose hasta tener algo con que cubrirse.

No estaban patrullando, él los había visto de patrulla. Con una tranquilidad envidiable, mirando ocasionalmente hacia arriba, y hablando o silbando. Era como si se burlaran de todo el apocalipsis, y tenían el equipo, los suministros y el entrenamiento para ello. Pero, en esa ocasión, no estaban de patrulla. Estaban precavidos porque pronto entrarían en combate. Y mientras seguían agachados y moviéndose con cautela, Antígonos alzó su vista hacia el otro extremo de la calle, hacia la transversal. Le empezaron a temblar las piernas y el labio, cuando vio un brillo surgir de una de las ventanas.

Desesperado, el minotauro se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar al pasillo. Y una vez ahí, empezó a correr. Debido a su enfermedad, sentía una pesadez en su pecho y dificultad para respirar; pero no le importó. Bajó al tercero, al segundo, al primero y llegó a la planta baja, donde corrió por la plaza hasta llegar al campamento. Sus compañeros se acercaron preocupados, y su esposa y su médico se abrieron paso entre la multitud.

— Antígonos, ¿qué pasa? — Preguntó Honoria, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro. A su esposo le costaba respirar —. Denle espacio, por favor.

— Ha-ha-hay que irnos. — Antígonos hablaba en un tono seco, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sus compañeros desolados empezaron a preocuparse, empezaban a murmurar —. Debemos irnos ahora.

Antes de preguntar, sonó el primer disparo. Los desolados se callaron, y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el sur, al edificio de donde vino Antígonos. La multitud se calló, atenta a otro sonido. El silencio fue reemplazado por un segundo disparo, que fue la antesala de grito, perforando el aire con la agonía de su emisor. Luego, más disparos que eclipsaban al herido. Un segundo, luego un tercero, hasta que era irreconocible; pues había empezado la balacera. Gritos de rabia y de auxilio provenían del otro lado del edificio y, como si fuera un efecto dominó, se produjeron más tiroteos que, para el terror de los desolados, cada vez sonaban más cerca. Desesperados, tomaron sus cosas y corrieron hacia las rejas del mausoleo. Más de cincuenta almas, golpeando y empujando aquella entrada de bronce, gritando y exclamando con desesperación. La entrada no cedía, solo dando una falsa sensación de apertura al doblarse hacia adentro, en su eje, cuando ejercieron presión sobre ella.

Separándose la multitud, y mirando sus alrededores, Antígonos dio un gran silbido y le hizo señas al grupo para que, todos juntos, derribaran la puerta. Con él en el centro, todos dieron el primer gran empujón que empezó a doblar. Con el segundo gran empujón, se había abierto una brecha en el centro de la reja; lo suficientemente grande para que los pequeños entrarán. Una vez dentro del complejo, los hijos de los desolados entraron a la sala de estar del mausoleo. El grupo volvió a dar un gran empujón tras otro, hasta que lo suficientemente grande para que entraran los perros diamanteros. Cuando los disparos desfiguraron a uno de los relieves que flanqueaba la puerta, la desesperación se apoderó de ellos y, en el pánico, una yegua fue aplastada por la multitud mientras entraban. Todos habían perdido el aliento, se recostaban en las paredes, manos o cascos en su cara mientras ahogaban los gritos, o miraban por la puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos, al producto de su desesperación manchar la nieve de rojo. Y los combates alrededor de ellos… solo arreciaba.

«o»

El anochecer había llegado, pero los combates estaban lejos de terminar. Y, para Antígonos, venía la parte que más lo alteraba. Supo que ambos combatientes debían haber pertenecido al ejército, o ser entrenados por los mismos, cuando usaban las tácticas nocturnas de combate activo. Los silbatazos le impedían dormir, pues se sentía rodeado por tantos silbidos en tantos lugares distintos. Llegó el punto en donde los disparos y combates eran menores a aquellos sonidos agudos.

Él reconocía varios de los toques: un silbatazo largo y periódico significaba movimiento por parte del escuadrón; dos cortos era para que se detuvieran; dos largos seguidos era para un enemigo encontrado; uno largo y dos cortos era para solicitar identificación, normalmente respondido por una tonada pre-establecida… La mezcla de todas las tonadas en sus alrededores, haciendo un solo ruido violento que los rodeaban. Incapaces de prender una fogata en el vestíbulo, por temor a ser descubiertos; Antígonos veía a aquellos con los que había sobrevivido, temblar y tiritar. En un movimiento, se puso de pie, llamando la atención de su esposa. Ella, por su parte, abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza de su hija, quien se había quedado dormida en su regazo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Dijo Honoria en un tono bajo, mientras veía como su esposo revisaba la mochila de su hija. Se detuvo cuando vio la silueta del silbato de madera — Se lo regalaste a Lydia el año pasado.

— Si vuelvo con ayuda, cuenta como su regalo para este año. — Antígonos besó a su hija en la cabeza, luego le colocó su mano en la mejilla de Honoria, quien le besó su palma —. Si no vuelvo, continúen a las deigmas industriales. Te quiero, Honoria.

Ella quería responderle, pero tan solo se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza a su hija y tararearle una canción tranquila. Antígono caminó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose cuando sintía que lo seguía.

— Por favor, te necesitan aquí. — El minotauro se encontró con su médico y su aprendiz, listos para salir. El doctor sonrió ante la súplica, y se encogió de hombros.

— Lo siento, Anti. Pero eres un veterano con traumas, que sufre de pirofobia y de cristalización. — Le respondió su médico —. Al menos uno de nosotros tiene que ir, para cuidarte. El otro se quedará. Y necesitarás a alguien que también sepa los llamados de auxilio.

— Bien, — respondió el minotauro tras un suspiro. El médico se dirigió al corcel y le señaló al resto del grupo, y el aprendiz no tardó en asentir — ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Tres toques largos y seguidos, luego tres cortos.

— Espero no haber perdido el sentido de la orientación. — Antígonos empezaba a hablar en susurros, caminando despacio y agazapándose. Cruzó la puerta del vestíbulo y, con el mismo cuidado, se dirigió a la reja del mausoleo. El pobre cadáver de aquella yegua seguía ahí, cubriéndose lentamente por la nieve. La parte que más temía, y que vivió durante la guerra, volvía a suceder: el silencio tras una orquesta caótica de silbatazos —. Los disparos provinieron del sur de aquí, por detrás de ese edificio.

Agachados, los dos se movieron con rapidez por la plaza, con el muro del mausoleo a su lado. Se detuvieron en la esquina, cuando llegaron al extremo derecho, y esperaron. La luz de la luna no los ayudaba, en una noche sería luna nueva y todo estaba en penumbra. Los claroscuros creaban siluetas que, en la mente, podrían significar cualquier cosa. Por suerte, no hacía tanto frío y su ropa lo mantendría caliente. Solo tenían una ruta: la calle que era paralela al mausoleo.

— Por ahí. — En un susurro casi inaudible, el médico señaló a un vagón volcado en la calle. Cuando llegaron, pasaron por el estrecho entre el compartimiento y una tienda. Cuando llegaron al final, volvieron a escuchar sus alrededores.

Un silbatazo, toque largo y periódico, que provenía de, quizás, una o dos deigmas al sur de donde ellos estaban. Luego, disparos. Un tiroteo que lentamente ascendía, atrayendo a más combatientes que respondían con silbatos. No había peligro por cruzarse en la lucha… Lo habría si se topaban con quienes respondían al combate.

Así que, decidieron andar con cuidado. Luego de salir de su escondite, siguieron por la calle y se ocultaron en una tienda, un bar. Miraron desde adentro del establecimiento. Al menos cinco siluetas negras aparecieron en la calle, adentrándose en uno de los edificios en dirección al tiroteo. Pudieron haber llamado ahí, pero no querían arriesgarse: aún estaban en una zona de escaramuzas.

Esperaron por un rato, viendo la calle mientras sentían que su exhalación se condensaba. Cuando solo se escuchaban el combate a lo lejos, siguieron avanzando. Una larga barricada, hecha de vagones de tren, sacos de arena, ladrillos, y cubierta de nieve, se anteponía en su camino, vestigio de la Furia. Antígonos pudo escalar, a veces encorvandose para usar sus manos en la nieve; pero viendo al médico resbalar en sus intentos, intentó bajar. Su compañero le negó con la cabeza, antes de hablar.

— Rodearé la barricada, espérame al otro lado. — Dijo antes de adentrarse a un apartamento.

Antígonos se deslizó por el otro lado, quedándose agachado cuando aterrizó. Las grandes grúas y estaciones de abastecimiento ferroviario, en el centro de la plaza, le indicaba que estaba en una deigma industrial. Una de las primeras antes de llegar al corazón industrial, donde estaba la acería Megas. Almacenes, residencias temporales, y talleres rodeaban la gran plaza industrial; con rastros de la Furia en forma de esqueletos en la nieve, impactos de bala en las paredes, y vagones volcados. La tranquilidad del mausoleo se había quedado atrás.

Dio un par de pasos, cuando fue recibido por un disparo que impactó a unos centímetros de su hombro. Antígonos se agachó y corrió, con las manos cubriendo su cabeza, por la plaza. Los disparos fallaban por poco, pero él no quería abusar de su buena suerte. Cuando vio el desnivel, dio un salto para ingresar. Estaba en un canal de mantenimiento, usado para hacer trabajos debajos de las locomotoras; por desgracia, estaba destinada para ser manejada por equinos, así que debía mantenerse agachado. Pero sus cuernos lo delataban, y bajaba la cabeza cada vez que una bala impactaba en el borde del canal. El minotauro respiraba con pesadez, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su pecho y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Parecía un radiador liberando vapor.

Antígonos tomó su silbato y dio tres toques, largos y fuertes, desde donde estaban. Repitió, luego otra vez. Cuando se detuvo, solo había silencio. Se volteó, con algo de dificultad por el estrecho canal, hacia la dirección de las balas; con las manos en alto y alzándose lentamente. Podía ver el resto de la deigma, habló:

— ¡No disparen! ¡Estoy buscando ayuda! ¡Vengo con un grupo de desolados!

Silencio, solo oía su pesada respiración. Temía haberse entregado a los bandidos. Los disparos continuaban en otras zonas, pero parecía que lo único que oía era su aliento.

— ¡Somos el décimo tercer regimiento de ursas! ¡Quédate donde estás! — Cuando le respondieron, el minotauro sintió como si le hubiesen quitado una carga pesada. Se apoyó en el muro y se sentó, suspirando aliviado. Cuando oyó que se acercaban, se levantó y alzó su mano. Tenía en frente a tres equinos, en ropas de combate abrigadas y de color negro; con el rifle, aún soltando el humo de sus cañones, colgándoles del cuello. Más cortos que los rifles de servicio que él había usado, los rifles equinos eran de cañón corto, cercanos a una carabina, con una culata alargada para que fuera apoyada entre el casco y el cuerpo. Se tiraba de una palanca hacia adentro del rifle para disparar, hacia afuera para expulsar el casquillo y se volvía a poner en su lugar cuando se recargaba. Complicado para quienes tenían manos, pero le servían a los equinos. — Soy Bobby Trap. Pensaba que estabas con los bandidos. — El equino estiró su casco hacia el minotauro. Este no tardó en tomarlo y en salir del canal.

— Antígonos. Mi grupo quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado. Seguíamos lo que dijo los altavoces. — El minotauro respiraba aliviado. Cuando terminó de hablar, pudo apoyar sus manos en las rodillas. Vio como el equino le ofrecía su cantimplora, la tomó y quitó la tapa. — Gracias. — Dijo con voz cansada antes de empezar a beber.

— De nada. — Bobby le sonrió levemente, luego se dirigió a sus acompañantes. — Avisen a Demetrios que tenemos desolados en…— El poni se volteó para ver al minotauro.

— El vestíbulo sur del mausoleo.

—…en el vestíbulo sur del mausoleo, que envíen un escuadrón… O lo que tenga. — Otro equino saludó a Bobby, golpeando su casco contra su pecho y galopando hacia el oeste. El poni se dirigió al minotauro, con voz calmada y tranquila — ¿Estás mejor? ¿Venías solo?

— Si, si lo estoy. Venía con un médico, Atalus. No pudo subir por la barricada. — Tanto Antígonos como aquellos equinos bajaron sus cabezas o se cubrieron, pues, desde la calle en dirección sur, provinieron disparos. Atalus venía corriendo, tanto como lo permitiera una pierna herida; escapando. Los fogonazos los iluminaron, y un par de simios, usando los viejos cascos y uniformes azulados del ejército, atacaron al equino. — ¡Atalus! ¡Aquí! — el minotauro tuvo que agacharse, uno de los simios disparo y, gracias a su propio reflejo, la bala quedó incrustada en la pared del canal.

Bobby disparó, antes de lanzarse al canal. Con gestos violentos, le indicaba a sus dos compañeros que se separaran y se cubrieran. Antígonos veía como el pequeño corcel se alzaba sobre sus cuartos traseros, colocaba la culata debajo de su axila delantera derecha y, con su cascos, disparaba. Una. Luego otra vez, obligado a cubrirse por una pronta respuesta.

— ¡En la esquina! ¡En la esquina! — Gritaba Bobby, señalando con violencia el refugio de los bandidos — ¡Manténgalos atrapados!

— ¡¿Tienes algo para mi?! — Antígonos alternaba su vista entre Atalus, quien se cubría a duras penas con los escombros de un vagón, y Bobby. Cuando este le negó con la cabeza, gruñó furioso. Levantó su cabeza y le indicó al corcel atrapado a que viniera — ¡Te están cubriendo, Atalus! ¡Ven! ¡Corre!

El médico miró nervioso a la esquina, tomó aire, y se lanzó al galope hacia la calle. Antígonos no dejaba de indicarle que viniera, dando vistazos nerviosos a la esquina. Fue a medio camino del canal, cuando los vio. El primer bandido salió con rapidez, aprovechando que sus tres enemigos recargaban, para disparar dos veces a ciegas. Luego se agachó e hizo "un minuto bala", disparar sin parar sobre un blanco, dedicado a la supresión y no a la precisión. Su compañero, en cambio, aprovechó la iniciativa: Antígonos identificó una honda en su mano, le dio una media vuelta y la arrojó hacia ellos. El arco, se quedaba corto, y la esfera negra que lanzó cayó a unos pocos metros del canal.

La deigma se iluminó por un instante, como en las actividades nocturnas de antaño. La bola de fuego incluso derritió la nieve que estaba en su zona de aterrizaje. Aturdido por el sonido, Antígonos alzó de nuevo su cabeza. Los bandidos se retiraron, aunque no sabía porqué. En lo que estaba fijo, eran en Atalus, con la quijada destrozada por una bala y parte de su vientre penetrado por los fragmentos de aquella granada. Le costaba respirar, y al hacerlo movía lo que quedaba de su boca. Lentamente, dejaba de luchar por su vida; exhalando su último aliento.

 _Supernova,_ se repetía en su cabeza. Fijo en su amigo muerto, Antígonos salió del canal, gateando por la nieve hasta tenerlo cerca. Colocó su mano en el inerte rostro del mé ía a mas, vestidos como Bobby Trap, empezando a perseguir a aquellos asesinos.

— ¡Médico! — Reconoció la voz de Bobby detrás de él — ¡Necesitamos un médico! Kýrie Demetrios, ¡Necesitamos ayuda con un desolado!

Antígonos sintió los pasos lentos que venían. Cuando se volteó, el minotauro se encontró con un simio, con su máscara metálica de oso rugiente y la gran peluca escarlata, viéndolo por encima de su hombro.

— Ya está muerto, — dijo el simio, con un tono frío. Hizo un gesto con su cabeza para indicar la calle por donde se fueron los asesinos —. Persíguelos, sargento poni. Señor minotauro. — el ursa simio se dirigió a él con el mismo tono frío —, ya enviamos a un escuadrón por su grupo. Acompáñeme.

— N-n-no puedo dejarlo ahí. — Antígonos ni se oía a sí mismo. Cayó derrumbado, y se llevó las manos a la cara antes de sollozar. El simio caminó hasta tenerlo delante, y desde arriba le habló.

— No haces nada llorando. — dijo, con la misma frialdad.

«o»

— Que alguien me recuerde pedirle a Lambda radio-telégrafos, odio el papeleo. — el fastidio se asomaba en el tono de Pirro, mientras no le quitaba la vista al mapa de la ciudad.

Flanqueado por informes que llegaban y se iban, el mapa de la ciudad, detallando las sesenta y cuatro deigmas que la conforman y los barrios suburbanos en la periferia; estaba marcado por equis y círculos de color rojo. A su alrededor, enosianos pertenecientes a los ursas, todos pelucas escarlatas, marcaban, ficharon o leían mas informes que venían. Cada nueva lectura, era un reporte sobre los combates que ameritaba su lugar en el mapa. Una pronta respuesta era escrita y enviada a un ávido pero cansado recluta, que fungía como mensajero.

Por suerte, las deigmas orientales, de donde provenían el nuevo grupo de desolados, había sido pasado por alto por ambos bandos. Los bandidos habían intentado atacar con rapidez en el occidente de la ciudad. Ellos habían intentado flanquearlos por el centro de la ciudad; todo había generado un estancamiento, donde traer el conflicto al tercio restante significa sobre extenderse. Y lo último que quería era eso. Pirro maldijo en su interior: todos los conflictos internos y la reorganización le había dado tiempo, a los bandidos del fuerte Megas, para atacar primero.

Bien organizados, con equipamiento que databa de la Guerra… sería una lucha dura y larga por el control de la ciudad.

— Tiene alrededor de una compañía de reclutas, coronel. — Sugirió un perro diamantero. Su larga garra golpeaba el centro de la ciudad —. Puede ayudar con el empujón en el centro.

— Los reclutas son mi reserva, solo los moveré cuando tenga el golpe decisivo. — El fastidio no se alejaba de su tono de voz.

— Pues, úsanos. — Sugirió otro ursa, un simio en esta ocasión. La burla se asomaba en lo que dijo —. Estamos… ardiendo por dentro para servir en la lucha.

— Sería un desperdicio de recursos. — Respondió con rapidez el corcel tuerto. Su paisano en el cuerpo rió.

— Pues, no tanto como arder en la intentona, ¿no lo cree? — Dijo el equino, de piel blanca, apenas visible por culpa de la máscara, de la capa escarlata y la ropa abrigada. Pirro resopló antes de hablar.

— Y, aún así, los perpetradores me sirvieron como carbón. Vivos o muertos, me son útiles. — Dijo Pirro, con sencilleza. Alzando la mirada para ver a los oficiales y encogiéndose de los hombros —. Ahora, señores, hay más gloria en ganar la ciudad que volverse chicharrón. — Pirro miró el mapa, con la cabeza inclinada levemente a la derecha. Pero, luego miró al fondo de la habitación, al arco que lo comunicaba con un pasillo., antes de volver al mapa.

Dos frentes, de paso urbanos, donde había combates pesados. Uno desatendido, porque ninguno de los dos bandos quería sobre extenderse. Pirro tenía pavor de abrir la ventana y escuchar los gritos de algún herido. Miraba las sesenta y cuatro deigmas, reposando su cabeza sobre un casco mientras que, con el otro, golpeaba con un aburrimiento rítmico la mesa. Cuatro oficiales escarlata esperaban una respuesta, tan quietos que parecían estatuas. Y los informes se acumulaban a su alrededor. El corcel negro inclinó su cabeza, con el mismo aburrimiento, y miró el mapa. Sus alrededores para ser preciso.

Del fuerte Megas a la ciudad, habría menos de una hora de caminata hasta llegar a los suburbios, diez minutos si había retraso en las líneas férreas… Pero, por aire… Si los Colibríes podían conectarlo con Lambda, recargando el carbón que necesitan, y sorteando las montañas Argos… en apenas un día.

Sonriendo, Pirro sacó un marcador rojo. Desde las acerías, empezó a dibujar una línea curva y segmentada, que atravesaba los suburbios del este de la ciudad y, rodeándolo de un círculo rojo, apuntaba una flecha hacia el fuerte. Sonriendo, se dirigió al simio.

— Que los Colibríes no vuelen a Lambda, tomaremos el fuerte para esta tarde. — Dijo Pirro —. Sólo ursas escarlatas, Demetrios estará al mando. — El corcel tuerto se acercó a la mesa, como si les fuera a confiar un secreto —. Qué uno se encargue de que él no mate al jefe, lo quiero vivo. Tienen sus órdenes, vayan.

Pirro volvió a mirar el pasillo, donde un recluta escoltaba a una yegua y a una perra diamantera. Los ursas miraron a las féminas y se marcharon indiferentes. El recluta se apartó y dejó que ambas pasaran a la austera sala de conferencia. El tuerto sonrió cuando las reconoció: la equina era de un rojo claro, recordándole la tonalidad de un ladrillo, con un mechón rubio en su frente, el resto de su melena estaba debajo de una capucha vinotinto, y ojos castaños; mientras que su compañera, de orejas largas y caídas, más pequeña y de facciones más suaves que los machos de su especie. Ambas compartían el vinotinto en sus vestimentas, y una banda en blanca con un símbolo vinotinto: una parodia del sol, convertido en un engranaje.

— Agotador, me imagino — Pirro habló con cordialidad, e invitó a las féminas a que se acercaran a la mesa. Ellas no rechazaron el acto, y lo acompañaron; dando un suspiro aliviado cuando pudieron descansar — ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo? Quizás que alguien les prepare unas habitaciones. Son oficinas rediseñadas, pero serán suficientes.

— Gracias, coronel Pirro, — La yegua agitaba su casco de un lado a otro levemente, rechazando —. Medea y yo queremos terminar nuestro informe, para nuestros superiores.

— ¿Usó la viuda roja? ¿Y el fuego enosiano? — La canina tenía un tono suave, nada como la aspereza común en los machos de su especie. De su mochila, sacó una tabla de apoyo, una hoja, y un bolígrafo.

— Sí, ¡me encantó este nuevo material! Es sintético, ¿no? — Ambas invitadas asintieron, provocando una mueca de dolor a Pirro — La viuda roja tiene cierto retraso. En las guerras coloniales, el sangrado empezaba de inmediato

— Bueno, es el primer bache que hacemos que es incoloro, inodoro, y fuera del trópico. — dijo la yegua. Cuando Pirro se inclinó levemente hacia ella, girando un poco la cabeza sin quitarle la vista; ella respondió con rapidez —. Hera, señor.

— Hera, muchas gracias. — Pirro sonrió, y empezó a asentir con lentitud. Paró y miró a ambas —. En nuestra reunión, dos meses atrás creo, había más de ustedes. Cinco, creo. — Tanto la diamantera como la yegua miraron a su compañera, balbuceaba sin coordinación. Luego, Medea alzó su garra y le indicó a Hera que ella hablaría. Suspiró antes de hacerlo.

— Perdimos a uno tratando de cruzar la cordillera de Atlas Celestial, en nuestro camino a Simiocusa. Simón… Cayó al vacío. Eleuterio murió en una emboscada en la ciudad. Y, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos caminando sobre la bahía congelada. Aurora, cayó al agua congelada. — La diamantera habló con sencillez, pero con la cabeza baja. El corcel tuerto se relamió, chasqueó con su boca y habló.

— ¿Toda la bahía de Énosi está congelada? — Ambas le asintieron —. Diablos, supongo que navegar está fuera como opción. — Pirro se quedó callado por un momento. Luego, miró a Medea y le habló —. Oye, no te lo tomes a mal, pero me asusta la indiferencia con la que contaste la muerte de tus compañeros, — Pirro se inclinó a ella desde su lado de la mesa, la diamantera estaba impactada —, casi con frialdad.

— N-no me malinterprete. Eramos amigos, compañeros. — Medea trataba de evitar el contacto visual con Pirro, pero él se movía para que lo viera —. Pero, todos en Los Ingenieros debemos hacer sacrificios. Todo para que el protocolo se cumpla y restauremos a Énosi.

— ¿Protocolo? ¿Qué protocolo? — Pirro alternaba la vista entre la diamantera y la equina. Hera se inclinó hacia la mesa y luego habló.

— Lykoi. Protocolo Lykoi. Lo diseñó el mismísimo Honda Phylodemos. — Interesado, Pirro se relajó y miró a la yegua, quedándose callado—. Lykoi, en su fase dormida, desviará recursos, efectivos, y material militar a organizaciones subterráneas y escondites; a lo largo y ancho del Énosi continental y el territorio ocupado. Luego, en su fase activa, iniciaría una guerra de guerrillas, incitación al desorden público y, finalmente, un levantamiento general para restaurar a la república y, a la larga, a la Coalición. Lykoi, sería la última mano a jugar ante la dominación equestriana y la armonía.

— Hay un detallito chiquitico que quiero recalcar, junto a una serie de preguntas. — Con violencia, Pirro apuntó hacia sus espaldas sin quitarle la vista a las viajeras. Su tono, que había empezado de forma cómica, ahora tomaba tintes violentos —. No perdimos la guerra, ocurrió el apocalipsis. Carajo. Me estoy imaginando que tienen armas de sobra. Pero, lo que yo estoy buscando es la reconstrucción de nuestro país. Lykoi me parece insensato. Digo, ¿contra quién vamos a "levantarnos en armas"?

— No levantarnos. — Hera mantuvo la tranquilidad. Pirro arqueó una ceja mientras veía a la yegua desenrollar un mapa del continente —. Es muy noble de su parte, coronel. Aunque los altos mandos de Los Ingenieros están usando Lykoi para otro propósito: evitar que Equestria se levante.

— Es un chiste, ¿verdad? — Consternado, Pirro se echó para atrás cuando le respondieron. Tanto la diamantera como la yegua, negaban con la cabeza — ¿Cómo me afecta? Yo estoy aquí, en los territorios metropolitanos.

— Coronel, no tome a los Ingenieros como unos tontos. Para que su pequeña caja de arena con propósito funcione, necesita recursos. Cosa, que solo puede proporcionar las montañas vírgenes de Northmarch. — Le respondió Hera.

— Los Ingenieros están dispuestos a trabajar por la reconstrucción de Énosi, — empezó a hablar Medea en un tono formal, como un vendedor ofreciendo un producto —, incluso a una posible integración cuando se reúna ambos liderazgos. A cambio, su grupo, coronel Pirro, debe unirse al esfuerzo del Protocolo Lykoi para evitar un posible resurgimiento de Equestria. Así que, ¿acepta estas condiciones?

Considerando sus opciones, el corcel tuerto miraba a ambas. Tocaba la madera en un ritmo lento, casi como las manecillas de un reloj. Tras un gruñido amargo, les respondió.

— Al final, terminas debiéndole algo a alguien. De acuerdo, me uniré a este embrollo peludo.

— Fue un placer hablar con usted, coronel. Oiga, antes de que vayamos a descansar, queríamos preguntarle sobre algo que le pedimos. Ya sabe, sobre los mellizos. El director le estará agradecido por cualquier información que tenga. — Pirro se limitó a negar con la cabeza y decir.

— No, lo siento. No sé nada, aún. Oigan, ya que van de salida, ¿pueden ir al generador y echarle un ojo? No quiero que explote por alimentar a los megáfonos.

Las damas acompañaron su asentir con una sonrisa. Dieron las gracias y se marcharon de la sala. Estando solo, Pirro resopló. Miró el mapa, y marcó un círculo rojo alrededor de un nombre; uno que conoció bien hace más de veinte años.

 _ **Equestria.**_

Volvió a resoplar, esta vez con más pesadez. Pasó su casco sobre sus cara, estrujándose su ojo bueno. Luego de mirar el mapa por una última vez, sacó de sus alforjas una caja de madera amarilla; con un grabado tan desgastado que le era irreconocible. Al abrirlo, vio un solitario cigarro, el encendedor y una tarjeta perforada. Pirro caminó al extremo opuesto de la sala, donde una mesa tenía un reproductor y papeles amontonados. Él colocó la tarjeta perforada en el aparato, presionó un par de botones y, en espera de la máquina, volvió a abrir la caja. Puso el aditivo en sus labios, y trato de encenderlo.

Iba a maldecir, el mechero apenas soltaba la chispa pero nada de la llama. Iba a insultar a la nada y golpear el molesto aparato contra la pared. Pero la música empezó. Una delicada y suave tonada de piano que, por unos instantes, lo tranquilizó. Conocía la canción, y, al principio, acompañaba a la cantante. Luego, una pequeña orquesta animaba la tonada y fluía, con belleza, junto a la angelical voz.

 _ **He mirado las estrellas, buscando un milagro**_

 _ **Algo que ilumine mi camino largo.**_

 _ **Sola nunca he estado**_

 _ **Pero ahora que apareciste, la siento a mi lado.**_

 _ **Por fortuna, una manera de combatirla he encontrado.**_

 _ **¡Baila!**_

 _ **Hasta el amanecer,**_

 _ **Pues así, la tensión va a desaparecer.**_

 _ **Baila, comingo**_

 _ **Con los pinos como testigos**_

 _ **De que podemos vencer al destino.**_

 _ **Vivamos, venzamos.**_

 _ **Y que aprendan, que soy tuya por siempre.**_

 _ **Ven cariño, y tómame a tu lado**_

 _ **Pues hoy danzamos.**_

 _ **En estos tiempos de angustia**_

 _ **Alivio mi alma cansada,**_

 _ **Pensando en el mañana**_

 _ **Y en las cosas del pasado.**_

 _ **El otoño está terminando**_

 _ **Y en este invierno mío**_

 _ **¿qué mejor manera de combatir este frío?**_

 _ **¡Baila!**_

 _ **Hasta el amanecer,**_

 _ **Pues así, la tensión va a desaparecer.**_

 _ **Baila, comingo**_

 _ **Con los pinos como testigos**_

 _ **De que podemos vencer al destino.**_

 _ **Vivamos, venzamos.**_

 _ **Y que aprendan, que soy tuya por siempre.**_

 _ **Ven cariño, y tómame a tu lado**_

 _ **Pues hoy danzamos.**_

 _ **Pienso en los días de mi juventud,**_

 _ **Y en aquella tonta ímpetu.**_

 _ **Ahora he de recomenzar,**_

 _ **Alegrar a todo este lugar.**_

 _ **Pues no todo perdido está.**_

 _ **¡Baila!**_

 _ **Hasta el amanecer,**_

 _ **Pues así, la tensión va a desaparecer.**_

 _ **Baila, comingo**_

 _ **Con los pinos como testigos**_

 _ **De que podemos vencer al destino.**_

 _ **Vivamos, venzamos.**_

 _ **Y que aprendan, que soy tuya por siempre.**_

 _ **Ven cariño, y tómame a tu lado**_

 _ **Pues hoy danzamos.**_

Ya tranquilo, Pirro pudo encender su cigarro y disfrutarlo

«o»

El viento frío movía los hilos escarlatas y frondosos de su peluca, junto al manto escarlata que bajaba sobre sus hombros y lo cubría del frío. Tenía la vista alzada, viendo como los Colibríes empezaban a despegarse del suelo. Tanto él, como sus hermanos de armas, estaban abrigados para el clima y protegidos para el combate. Y, una vez que los autogiros desaparecieron entre la bruma, fijaron su atención en la silueta del fuerte que aparecía entre la niebla.

Veinte escarlatas, veintiuno con él; dejando de ser enosianos para convertirse ursas hambrientos y sedientos de sangre, cubriendo su latente y fría furia detrás de máscaras de acero. Pero, obligados por la disciplina, a seguir sus órdenes. El simio se agachó, y sus compañeros estuvieron atentos de su puño. Luego, vino su orden: extendió los dedos, bajó la muñeca y movió su mano hacia adelante. Los siete perros diamanteros que estaban bajo su mando, empezaron a cavar un solo hoyo. Mientras ellos trabajaban, Demetrios, con una frialdad que rivalizaba con el ambiente, sacó su revólver y dijo:

— Prepárense.

Mientras entraban por el túnel, los ursas revisaban sus armas. Sus pistolas o rifles de cerrojo estuvieran listos, y que sus sables alayí estuvieran afilados. Prendían sus lámparas de mano mientras entraban por el túnel. Y caminaron, confiando en las habilidades de sus caninos compañeros.

La espera los molestaba. Durante la guerra, las partidas de guerra de ursas, agregadas a los ejércitos, solo necesitaban que el oficial al mando les señalase un lugar. Ellos lo limpiarán de enemigos, o morirían en el intento. Pirro le indicó a Demetrios un objetivo a eliminar, un lugar donde lucharán. Pero, como en cualquier operación que involucrarse el "tuneleo", los impacientaba. Ni se dignaron en hablar, considerándolo una trivialidad que los desconcentraba.

Eran perros de presa. Solo necesitaban que alguien les apuntarse algo, solo para arrancarles la garganta.

Los cinco perros diamanteros se detuvieron, parando el resto de la formación. Uno de ellos rascaba la superficie, miraba el material en la palma de su garra. Demetrios se acercó y, sin preguntar, el gran canino le dio la respuesta.

— Concreto.

— ¿Estamos cerca del fuerte? — Tras la pregunta, el diamantero golpeó con su puño la pared. En un instante, le negó con la cabeza al simio.

— No, es un túnel. Hará el camino más corto. — Dijo el perro diamantero. Tras un gruñido, él y sus otro cuatro compañeros empezaron a perforar el muro. Demetrios se volteo hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

— Armas listas.

Tanto él como sus colegas ursas empezaron a revisar sus armas. Los tambores de sus revólveres, ajustaban las cámaras de sus rifles, sus lámparas de carga universal, y los mecanismos de expansión de sus allayís. Cuando los diamanteros abrieron un boquete en la pared, empezaron a entrar en parejas y con pasos cuidadosos. Demetrios, una vez adentro, dio unos pasos hasta tener su espalda contra una pared y, una vez agachado, apuntaba con su pistola. Cubría la entrada del resto del grupo. En silencio, pudo observar.

Había dos "aceras" con barandillas de protección, donde los ursas empezaban a ocupar una. No era más que un conjunto de láminas de acero con soportes, en un nivel superior comparado con los canales del centro. La vía central, era dos vías férreas que recorrían a lo largo el túnel. Todo cabía en una bóveda semicircular de concreto, iluminada por lámparas que acompañaban, desde arriba, las aceras. Cuando todos los ursas entraron, la mitad cruzó el canal ferroviario y ocuparon extremo. Esperaron por Demetrios y la siguiente instrucción.

Tras dos chasquidos de dedos, llamó la atención del perro diamantero. Su compañero canino apuntó a una dirección.

Siguieron avanzando, sus pasos hacían resonar las láminas de acero en un paso lento y unísono. Teniendo tanto cuidado que respiraban tratando de no hacer ruido. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, en aquel túnel, hasta que encontraron una rampa iluminada.

Demetrio alzó su puño, y con la misma mano indicó al grupo que se agachaba. Agudizó el oído y espero, solo recibiendo silencio del otro lado de la rampa. Señaló a dos ursas, un equipo y un minotauro, y les indicó que avanzan. Con el mismo cuidado, ellos subieron al otro lado.

Otra espera impaciente, por suerte, no duró mucho. El minotauro se asomó por la rampa y les indicó que avanzan. El grupo se encontró con una estación de tren subterránea. Donde en las estaciones superficiales había un techo de vidrio, recordándoles a un invernadero; había una superficie de concreto, con rejillas de ventilación y grúas. Una solitaria locomotora yacía colgada de tres grúas, a un nivel que permitía el mantenimiento por debajo.

Fuertes como el Megas, a lo largo y ancho de la República y los territorios que ocupaba, se acordó Demetrios, conectaba a las bases de suministro con las tropas en el frente. El Megas, era el encargado de suministrar a las tropas que luchaban en Equestria.

Incluso en esta lucha contra bandidos, Pirro usaba todo para sus planes. "Bastardo", pensó Demetrios.

Un chasquido de dedos llamó su atención. Un simio estaba al lado de una puerta y escuchaba con atención. Volvió a llamar la atención de sus compañeros y pasó, con rapidez y violencia, la mano por encima de su cabeza. Demetrios y el resto de los ursas se pusieron a cubierto.

Lentamente, aquel simio desenfundó su sable. Espero al lado de la gran puerta corrediza y empezó a abrirlas. Las ruedas de la entrada empezaron a chillar. El simio de los ursas se asomó. Metió la mitad de su cuerpo y se trajo a un equino. Con una mano le cubrió la boca y lo arrastró, y con la otra manejó su sable; clavándole en la nuca al bandido. El ursa dejó el cuerpo inerte y cruzó la puerta.

Demetrios indicó al grupo que avanzaran, entrando a lo que era un almacén. Cajas de madera, de diversos tamaños, ocupaban estanterías de metal hasta donde alcanza la vista. Su compañero les indicó que se detuvieran, y señaló hacia adelante.

Dos bandidos, un minotauro y un simio, con los ropajes azul grisáceo del antiguo ejército, estaban al lado de un carrito lleno de cajas. Tranquilos, bebiendo de una lata.

— Lucas, el té se está enfriando. — Dijo aquel minotauro, antes de darle otro sorbo a la lata. Demetrios indicó al techo, y sintió como dos simios subían por los estantes. Tanto el minotauro como el simio miraron a donde estaban ellos, sosteniendo sus armas con nerviosismo — ¿Lucas? E-espero que no sea otra de tus bromas.

Los simios se colgaron, usando sus colas, y cortan los cuellos del par de bandidos. Los ursas pasaron a su lado y aún seguían ahogándose en sangre. No tenían que caminar mucho, ya que se encontraron con otra rampa. La luz del tenue sol era visible, y el frío entraba por ahí.

La plaza de armas del fuerte. Ocultos entre cajas de suministros, los ursas observaban. Bandidos enosianos, con los mismos uniformes azul grisáceo, arrastraban trineos llenos de cajas, heridos o cadáveres. Llevaban a los capturados al extremo derecho, o formaban antes de irse del fuerte. Por lo menos, para los ojos de Demetrios, habían tres decenas en la plaza, y varios en los muros y torres del fuerte.

Demetrios no perdió el tiempo. Separó a su grupo en cuatro les indicó con señas lo que deberían hacer. Resopló.

— Soy un ursa, — empezaba a recitar en murmullos —, honro a este gran país cazando. Donde antaño buscábamos a osas astrales, — Demetrios, moviéndose agachado hacia un diamantero, colocaba su sable a la altura del hombro, — ahora la honro cazando a sus enemigos.

El perro, que solo se tomó un rato para atarse los zapatos, sintió como una mano arrastraba su cabeza hacia atrás. Intento gritar, pero luego sintió algo perfora te por detrás de su cabeza. En sus últimos momentos de consciencia, vio como un sable salía de su boca.

Oler sangre lo volvió más violento. Con rapidez y cautela, se acercó a un par de equinos que arrastraba un trineo vacío. Corrió cuando tuvo a uno a unos pasos, y cuando el corcel se volteó, se encontró a Demetrios atravesándolo con su sable. Lo sacó con rapidez y esquivó el casco del otro. Con un tajo, le cortó el cuello. Cuando él se volteó, se encontró con un minotauro sacando su rifle, pero un colega diamantero surgió de la tierra y lo tomó de las piernas, lo tumbó y empezó a clavarle sus garras.

Tras un chillido, los ursas entraron en acción. Uno de los grupos, de solo simios, escalaron los muros. Subían por los andamios de las torres y lanzaban a sus ocupantes. Luego disparaban desde lo alto. O el de la izquierda, que disparaban contra las ventanas del edificio administrativo. Los rifles, con munición anticuada, soltaban grandes humaredas que, por culpa del viento, iba a la plaza de armas. Habían siluetas delgadas huyendo hacia el edificio de la comandancia, con otras figuras de cabezas más gruesas persiguiendolos.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Demetrios observó la comandancia. Un destello vino de una de las ventanas en el primer piso. La bala le dió en el pómulo derecho de su máscara, cayendo de espalda. La máscara lo protegió, pero sentía un dolor endemoniado en aquel lugar. Escuchó un segundo disparo, provenía de uno de los suyos, y vió como un minotauro se agachaba junto a él. El simio gruñó y apartó, con violencia, la mano de su compañero.

— ¡Malnacido suertudo! — Demetrios se quitó la máscara abollada, tirándola al suelo. Su cara y su mirada sólo expresaba una cosa: ira. — ¡Tomen la planta baja! ¡Los veo arriba!

Tras un chillido violento, el simio se arrojó contra el edificio. Dio un salto, apoyándose de un alféizar para subir. Usó una mano para impulsarse a la base de la otra ventana, y con la otra, una vez impulsado, tomó a equino por el abrigo. Lo arrojó y, con gracia, entró a una pequeña oficina. Otro simio fue quien recibió a Demetrios, quedando paralizado de miedo. Intentó defenderse, tratando de golpear con la culata al ursa.

Demetrios esquivó el golpe, derribando a su adversario al golpearlo con su puño. Tomó al bandido por una pierna, usando su cola, y se agachó para tenerlo más cerca. Lo golpeó, una y otra vez. Luego, puso una mano en la sien y otra en la mandíbula de su enemigo, empezando a empujarlas en direcciones contrarias. Él le mostraba los colmillos, y no dejó de respirar con violencia hasta que escuchó el tronido. Apenas sintió los golpes de resistencia que él provocó.

Tomó el rifle que él había tomado cuando escuchó movimiento en la puerta. Demetrios apuntó y disparó. Un perro diamantero, que traía una caja de municiones, llevó sus garras a su cuello y empezó a caer. El simio escuchó más pasos por el pasillo.

— ¡Hay un ursa en este piso! ¡Mataron a Decius! — Dijo alguien desde el pasillo, empezando a disparar a través de las paredes. Demetrios se agachó, levantándose con rapidez. Un minotauro entró a la oficina. — ¡Tu!

El minotauro cargó de cabeza contra Demetrios, quien dio un paso hacia la izquierda. Esquivó el cuerno, intentó golpearlo con la culata pero el simio recibió la cornada. Sintió como lo llevaban hacia arriba, mientras que él empezaba a correr mientras bramaba con furia. Luego, un dolor intenso por la espalda, mientras veía como quebraban una pared con él. Luego otra. El minotauro lo arrojó al suelo. El simio tuvo que girar a la derecha, esquivando por poco la gran pezuña del cornudo. Cuando intentó aplastarlo de nuevo, Demetrios no solo volvió a esquivar, sino que se deslizó, dio un salto que lo puso de pie, y giró para luego saltar a la espalda del minotauro.

Aferrándose en su pecho con sus patas, Demetrios sacó un cuchillo de su cinto y, mientras chillaba, empezó a clavarlo en el minotauro. En su hombro derecho, en la parte baja del cuello, una y otra vez; mientras que él, con un paso que se volvía más torpe y errático, se dirigía al pasillo. No había notado la balacera que se producía afuera, en el vestíbulo de la comandancia. Los bandidos habían sacado los muebles que les quedaban y disparaban a la sala. No sospechaban de él

El simio a quien le habían roto la mandíbula salió de la oficina. Respiraba con pesadez, daba pasos torpes, miraba a todos lados con terror e intentaba mantener la lengua dentro. Cuando vio a Demetrios, avanzando hacia él, intentó correr en dirección contraria. Cayéndose con el cuerpo del perro diamantero, se puso en posición fetal, cubriendo su cabeza y empezaba a balbucear una súplica. El ursa lo ignoró, concentrándose en el equino más cercano. Recargaba su mosquete, y mordía el cartucho de papel. Saboreó la grasa que recubre el proyectil por última vez, cuando sintió que lo agarraban de la melena y lo tiraban al vestíbulo.

En el caos que había, cuatro ursas empezaron a subir por las escaleras. Aprovecharon que Demetrios ocupaba a sus enemigos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde algunos terminaban siendo lanzados o asesinados por Demetrios. Al ver que los cinco los rodeaban, los bandidos bajaron sus armas y se pusieron a merced de ellos. Temblaban.

— ¡Nada arriba! — Gritó un equino, después de revisar el resto del piso.

— ¡Nada abajo! — Una voz le respondió desde el vestíbulo. Un perro diamantero apareció en el mismo y, con un pulgar arriba, se dirigió a ellos

— ¡Hey, Demetrios! Ven a ver esto. — Un equino apareció junto al diamantero, haciéndole señas al simio para que bajara. Cuando Demetrios estuvo a su lado, lo guió a través de la plaza de armas hasta el calabozo del fuerte. — Estos negligentes dejaron morir a sus prisioneros.

Un pequeño vistazo fue suficiente para que él arrugó la cara, cosa que no había pasado ni con la pólvora quemada, ni con el humo o la sangre. Pero, del calabozo le llegaba un olor que no recordaba desde hacía años. Como un hospital de campaña en mal estado.

— Pobres bandidos, no saben lo que les espera.

«o»

Las luchas se empezaron a menguar, una vez que los bandidos perdieron el fuerte. Sin él, y los suministros que poseía, empezaron a quedarse sin pertrechos. Lentamente, empezaban a salir de las ruinas de la ciudad a rendirse. La pequeña milicia que Pirro empezaba a formar, los trataba mejor que los ursas que, sin la supervisión adecuada, empezaban a matarlos sin contemplación.

A mediados de la tercera semana de lucha, los altavoces, manejados por el regimiento, empezaron a declarar la ciudad como suya. Y animaba a cualquier superviviente a acercarse a la megafábrica Megas.

La plaza principal del complejo, solo vacía cuando no era día de manejo de suministros, rebosaba de espectadores. Un cadalso hecho de piezas de metal prefabricadas estaba en el centro, donde un micrófono, apoyado en su base metálica, compartía el elevado con diez de aquellos que había atormentado la ciudad, amarrados, golpeados y llenos de cortes, con un letrero de madera con letras blancas que decía "bandidos" sobre sus andrajosos abrigos, temblando de frío. La multitud, cuando no eran la combinación de milicianos y ursas que protegía el cadalso, estaba a la expectativa. Algunas contemplaban en silencio, pero la gran mayoría agitaba sus cascos o puños con furia, gritando una y otra vez "¡muerte!".

— Mírenlos. — Pirro miraba a través de una de las ventanas, con una sonrisa leve. — Cualquiera diría que la venganza les da calor. No les importa la intemperie, con tal de ver a esos malnacidos muertos. Les apuesto mis raciones de una semana a que llega la noche y siguen ahí.

Pirro se dirigió a los mellizos, quienes se acercaron a la ventana a observar la multitud. Seguía enardecida.

— Ojalá yo hubiera estado ahí. — Nikátor habló con amargura, pero provocó una risa de parte del coronel.

— ¡No lo hubieran permitido, muchacho impaciente! Son ursas de primera clase, pelucas escarlatas. Tratan a cualquiera como basura. — Pirro se calló por un momento, y volvió a ver a la multitud —. Miren esto, decenas de desolados, esperando por mi. He dado el primer paso para la reconstrucción de esta gran nación. Pero debo hacerles saber eso.

Pirro empezó a silbar, caminando para alejarse de la ventana. Luego se volvió hacia los mellizos, y con una sonrisa amable les habló.

—Hace unos meses, Hipperlicarnassos era una ciudad llena de grupos separados, tratando de sobrevivir otro día más de su mísera existencia, ¿quién diría que en ese pequeño intervalo restauraría la unión? ¿O volviera la producción de acero de la Megas? ¿O volvería a unir a los ursas con la sociedad civil? Pero, todo tiene un precio. Y tuve que pagarlo. — Pirro respiró y suspiró aliviado — ¿Recuerdan lo de "no van a estar más de dos metros y medio de mi"? Fue una pequeña exageración, pero considero que están listos.

— ¿Lo estamos? — Preguntó Nikátor.

— ¿Para qué? — Nika siguió la pregunta.

— Tuve que hacer un trato con una organización sombría, "los ingenieros". No se preocupen, creo que podemos llegar a un consenso. El asunto es, quieren que luchemos contra Equestria. Contra su posible resurgimiento. No se asusten, — Pirro notó que los mellizos se ponían pálidos —, estarán bajo el mando de su tío. Con Demetrios descansando, tengo que mantener a los ursas leales.

— ¿Cómo está él? — Se apresuró a preguntar Nika.

— Tan apurada como siempre, ¿eh? — Pirro rió levemente —. Mi querido colega está en la enfermería, recuperándose de lesiones en la espalda. Sanará, no es la primera vez que le pasa. En cuanto ustedes, bueno, Nikátor será ascendido a sargento y te daré el mando de un pelotón de milicianos. En cuanto a ti, Nika, crearé una unidad experimental de contacto y diplomacia. Tan pronto como mis socias reparen el tren que está en el fuerte, partirán a donde ellas digan. Cuando estabilice esta incipiente sociedad, iré con ustedes con el resto del regimiento. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un pequeño discurso que dar.

— ¿Y estas ingenierias? ¿Por qué muestran interés en nosotros? — La pregunta de Nika detuvo al coronel. Lentamente, Pirro se dirigió a ella con la mirada. Suspiró antes de contestarle.

— No lo sé. Traten de averiguar sus intenciones. Aunque, lo más probable es que las retenga aquí. Necesito su experiencia para reconstruir. Hay un largo camino por delante.

Pirro salió de la oficina, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la salida. En ese patio, cuando apareció, la multitud lo recibió con aplausos y le abrían camino. Con un paso recto, llegó al perímetro de milicianos, que lo dejaron pasar, y luego subió al cadalso. Miraba a los ojos a los bandidos, quienes apartaba la vista. Eso le sacó una sonrisa al tuerto. Caminó hacia el micrófono y con dos golpecitos hizo un sonido que empezó a calmar a la multitud.

Esperó. No solo la plaza lo escuchaban, las ingenieras habían conectado el micrófono con el sistema de parlantes de la ciudad. Cualquier cosa que diría, se escucharía a lo largo de la metrópolis. Luego, las vió a ellas. De frente, desde una ventana, atentas como el resto. Le habían restaurado el sistema de calderas, habían puesto en marcha el generador eléctrico que funcionaba a base de carbón, y, muy pronto, repararon el tren para que ambas partes cumplieran con su trato.

— **Mis hermanos. —** Hasta él tuvo que callarse, porque el volumen de los altavoces era muy alto. Se lamió los labios, y miró a su derecha. Desde una ventana, un perro delantero le alzó su pulgar. Pirro continuó —. **Queridos enosianos, hace más de mil años, en la mágica tierra de Equestria, hubo un pequeño condado pobre y abandonado. Su dirigente, quien no podía pagarle a un orfebre, encargó un símbolo que todos conocemos bien: una corona de olivos hecha de latón. Díganme, ¿cómo pudo haber sabido, después de la "Noche Larga", que después de su independencia llegaría a crear una sociedad fuerte, innovadora y unida? Una nación que tuvo el valor de enfrentar a unas tiranas inmortales por el bien de la libertad. Su nieto tuvo que abdicar, lamentablemente, cuando no tuvo un heredero aparente; pero sus ideales de unión llegaron a perdurar por cerca de un milenio. Maldición, ¡se necesitó un apocalipsis congelado y magia macabra para destruir esa unidad!**

 **» Hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer para mantenernos juntos. Incluso los desgraciados que están detrás de mí. Pero, díganme, ¡¿Nuestra unión necesita a aquellos egoístas que promulgaron "lo que es tuyo, ahora es mío?!**

— ¡NO! — Gritó la multitud. Pirro sacó un revólver de su abrigo, colocó un mango adaptado en su boca y lo manejó con los dientes. Disparó contra dos simios que había. Volvió a enfundar su arma.

— **En nuestra época de gran gloria, nuestra flota mercante llegó a surcar todos los mares. No había esquina en este mundo que no hubiéramos alcanzado. Ni pueblo en cualquier continente que no supera de nosotros. Cualquier profundidad, era un nuevo reto. Cualquier contacto, una nueva oportunidad. Solo había que hablar y tratar con ellos. Díganme,** **¡¿nuestra unión necesita a aquellos que matan, cuando podemos resolver nuestras necesidades hablando?!**

— ¡NO! — Volvió a gritar la multitud. Pirro volvió a sacar su pistola. Mató a tres diamanteros.

— **Demostramos a un mundo mágico, que altera al mismo mundo para su capricho y comodidad, que a través de la fuerza, el ingenio, y el respeto al orden natural podías surgir como un actor mundial. Solo se necesitaba el sudor de nuestra frente, el esfuerzo colectivo y el buen liderazgo para formar un imperio. Un imperio republicano. Díganme, ¡¿Acaso necesitamos a aquellos que prefieren robar, amenazar y matar que producir el bien común?!**

— ¡NO! — Volvió a rugir la multitud. Y como en las otras veces, Pirro mató los cuatro minotauros que lo acompañaban.

— **Desde los ardientes desiertos de Camelú, a las extrañas tierras de Manechuria. Desde las sabanas de Zébrica, hasta las tierras altas de Griffonia. Desde las profundidades de Seaquestria, hasta las tierras alteradas de los ponis, donde se viola el orden natural a excepción de Everfree; hicimos que una nación unida. Demonios, la propia "Énosi" significa "Unión" en lengua antigua. Y estamos aquí, unidos como un solo pueblo. Una sola nación. Una simple idea que retumbó por mil años. Díganme, ¡¿Acaso necesitamos a unos bandidos, que dejaron morir a sus propia gente de enfermedades?!**

— ¡No! — La multitud volvió a gritar enardecida. Pirro se acercó al último bandido, un equino que estaba cabeza abajo, llorando. Miró al ojo del tuerto, antes de morir.

— **Mis hermanos, este infierno congelado no se deshará de nosotros. Resurgiremos. No sabremos cuánto nos tomará, quizás no veamos nuestra amada nación volver a la vida. Pero, cuando estemos en nuestros años finales, con nuestros nietos volviendo de los liceos y jueguen en paz en los patios de nuestras casas; dirán, con orgullo y lágrimas de alegría, "gracias a mi esfuerzo, ellos viven mejor". —** Tras un gesto suyo con un casco, algunas ventanas empezaron a deslizar un trozo de tela de un color azul grisáceo. Frente a ese fondo, había una corona de olivos blanca, atravesado por una espada que apunta hacia arriba. — **¡Por Énosi!**

La multitud estaba exaltada, gritando una y otra vez "¡Énosi!".

«o»

 **Supervivientes de Hipperlicarnassos se ha transformado en Nueva Énosi.**

 **1056 almas.**

 **Diplomacia:**

 **Socio menor de una unión personal con Colectivo Ursa.**

 **Alianza con Los Ingenieros.**

 **Tradiciones enosianas: +5% en disciplina, +5% en velocidad de investigación.**

 **¡Nueva idea nacional desbloqueada!**

 **Legado enosiano:** _ **somos enosianos. Incluso en el apocalipsis, debemos mantenernos unidos, para restaurar nuestra nación, debemos ser ingeniosos, valientes y sagaces. Con la guía del pasado, en este terrible presente construiremos un futuro mejor.**_ **Efectos: +20% en estabilidad, +10% en producción, +10% de rapidez en generación de justificaciones bélicas, -15 en relaciones con la raza poni.**

 **«Nota de Autor:**

 **Quiero darle las gracias por ser pacientes. No sé si podré continuar con regularidad el fanfic, debido a que estoy en finales. Y, repetidas veces, he tratado de escribir en vacaciones, solo para terminar distraido o bloqueado. Por fin pude saltarme ese bloqueo, solo espero no trancarme pronto.**

 **La canción es una adaptación de "dance your troubles away", del soundtrack de Hearts of Iron 4. Solo la adapté para el fanfic.**

 **La parte final, lo que parece un status, proviene de dos ideas: la base es del juego Europa Universalis 4, mientras que la aplicación es adaptada de Fallout Equestria.**

 **Por favor, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. Las responderé con gusto, y tal como son merecidas.**

Muchas gracias

Lverá»


End file.
